


Double Tap That

by jsorrie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Eren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Omegaverse, Post Mpreg, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 74,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsorrie/pseuds/jsorrie
Summary: Levi lives the glamorous life of a social media star. People can't get enough of his seductive and cold instagram persona. Things gets hectic when his past catches up to him and he has to face the consequences of hiding his son from the world and his baby daddy.





	1. Chapter 1

Levi was a sight to see as he entered the club with his entourage on the warm Saturday night. Heads turned and alphas whistled as he made his way to address the masses. They were all there to witness the spectacle that was he: the seductive and secretive omega Levi Ackerman. 

A week beforehand he had posted on instagram that he planned on coming to Orlando to attend a party at the club Maria, so it was no surprise that the place was packed to capacity with his devoted fans. It was rare to see Levi out and about, so paying to attend promoted events was one of the few opportunities his fans had to reach out and connect with their beloved social media star. 

Levi was wearing a form fitting sheer turtleneck dress to go with his black Balenciaga thigh high boots. He was known for his provocative twists on classic looks and tonight he did not disappoint. With the intense lights from the camera flashes, little was left to the imagination as his dress was completely see through revealing only a black thong underneath. His long lace front wig covered most on his backside, but his cheeks were still visible as he moved about to take pictures with fans. 

He was stoic as he addressed his followers. Although his haters would claim that the so-called “Ice Queen of Instagram” had no regard for his fans because of his cold persona, Levi had come an hour earlier than he was contractually obligated to engage with his supporters and get them amped for the night to come. 

“Well aren’t you looking delicious tonight?” Mike, the club owner addressed him as he made his way over to Levi and his team. He took Levi’s hands into his own, forcing them to face each other. He smiled hungrily “I would just love to take a bite out of this scrumptious snack.”

“Hmm…” Levi paused, doing his best not to roll his eyes. He turned to his manager, “Kenny can you please remind Mr. Zacharias of the details of my contract?”

“Come on, you know already Mike! No touching.” Kenny sighed, lightly slapping Mike’s hands away from his nephew’s “This is going to cost you another grand. Next time it will be two.”

“Cold as ever Levi,” Mike chuckled as he lead them to the VIP section. Mike was one of the many Alphas infatuated with the Omega. Something about his distant aura attracted rich and powerful Alphas to him. In every major city, he had a suitor or two. At least with Mike, he had to pay for his presence. For club bookings, Levi’s going rate was 15 thousand dollars, with built in penalties for when management got hands… and they always did. 

Mike sat across from Levi in his VIP area. He was delighted to have the omega in his presence. It was fantastic for business and he was easy on the eyes. 

“Why is it that I find you so irresistible?” Mike pondered out loud staring into the omega’s eyes.

“Because you want what you can’t have.” Levi responded cooly. He took a sip of his drink and winked at the Alpha across from him. 

“I think you have something there.” Mike nodded in agreement. “Your rejection piques my interest. I like how you are not quick to submit to me. There’s nothing like a strong willed omega.”

“That doesn’t intimidate you?” Levi questioned.

“On the contrary it turns me on” Mike continued, “I think that has a lot to do with your appeal. Alphas aren’t used an omega calling the shots. Perhaps some of us like a challenge.”

Levi snorted “And I’m sure the fact that I’m bent over ass out of the snapchat everyday has nothing to do with my appeal.”

“Well... maybe a little bit.” Mike smiled as he pushed a small box towards the omega, “Here, a little token of my appreciation. Thanks again for flying in. I do very much appreciate our business dealings together and of course your lovely company.”

Levi opened the box; it contained a white gold diamond Cartier bracelet. “Here allow me to put it on you,” Mike leaned forward, reaching for Levi’s wrist.

“I don’t think so.” Levi pulled away before the two made contact. He handed the bracelet to Kenny. The older man opened the bracelet and fastened it on the Omega’s wrist. Levi slowly lifted his wrist up to his face to inspect the jewelry. “It’s nice.”

“Just nice?” Mike questioned.

“Just nice.” Levi responded.

“Well damn… I guess I need to up my game.” Mike couldn’t help but laugh a little. Every other month he would pay for Levi to make an appearance at his nightclub. He would always lay it on thick and Levi would always kick him to the curb. He didn’t really think that the bracelet would get much of a rise out of him, but he still couldn’t help but buy it for him. He knew he had to be one of the many fools the omega had wrapped around his fingers.

“I may occasionally wear it…” Levi spoke as he stood up “And when I do, I will think of you.” 

The comment made Mike turn to mush on the inside. He thought to himself that it was definitely worth the outrageous amount of money he spent to know he would be on Levi’s mind. He could see himself shelling out more cash for cute comments like that from the Omega.

“Well, I’d like to set things in motion,” Levi motioned to his bodyguard Farlan and his uncle. “I’m going to make my rounds. Have a good night Mike. If you would like to book another event with me, feel free to contact my manager.”

“Will do,” Mike nodded as Levi walked off. He stared appreciatively at his mostly bare ass as he went off into the club. 

\-------------------------------

The first thing Levi did when he made to his hotel suite at 1 am was take off his ridiculous wig and hand it off to his assistant Petra. “Please tell me you have a bath drawn for me. I can still feel everyone's breath on my skin!” He ran his fingers through his real hair. It was done in a neat masculine style with an undercut. 

“Of course sir.” She responded as she was handed the hairpiece. Levi then completely disrobed with Petra’s assistance and adorned a bathrobe.

“How was everything while I was gone?” Levi asked while taking off the bracelet and placing it on the bathroom counter.

“As well as you would expect,” Petra shrugged, “You know he can be quite obstinate when you’re not around. He’s refused to go to sleep until he kisses you goodnight.” Petra looked over to the bracelet on the counter “Oh look at that! What a stunning bracelet. Was it a gift from one of your boyfriends?”

“Do you like it?” Levi asked “After I get a few pictures with it, you can have it.”

“I don’t know… It looks very expensive. I’m not sure if I could accept it” Petra responded.

“It is very expensive and of course you can accept it,” Levi turned to her as he was removing his make up “It seems like you’ll appreciate it more than I will.” Petra thanked Levi for the re-gift and went off to put Levi’s garments away. 

The Omega took a quick bath to remove all the filth from his body and unwind from the eventful night. It took a lot out of him to engage with so many strangers. Although he was an introvert, he was very grateful for his supporters. He pushed himself at events to make sure his fans got their money’s worth. 

Levi had started his quest for social media fame four years ago and it had taken a lot of hard work to get where he was in life. It was uncommon for an omega to be self-sufficient. Levi was independently wealthy and in a position to employ a team of people. 

Levi had always been a tease. It was his greatest joy to turn nature on its head and use his seductive ways to use and abuse alphas. It astonished him that he was able to make a career out of his sadistic tendencies.

After his bath Levi threw on some sweatpants and a black T-shirt. This was his typical attire outside of his instagram persona. The difference between his online image and his day-to-day look was so dramatic, that he was basically anonymous in public. He used this to his full advantage because he was not interested in sharing his personal life with the world.

He made his way over the bedroom of the suite and called out to the pouting boy tucked into bed “Hey baby.”

“Mommy I missed you!” the boy’s face brightened up as he reached for Levi. Levi knelt over to hug him and plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Honey, you need to listen to Petra. Staying up late isn’t good for little boys like you.” Levi stroked the boy’s head as he looked into his sweet green eyes.

“But what about my goodnight kiss?” The boy whined, “I can’t have sweet dreams without my good night kiss!”

“Alright, alright…” Levi gave the boy a quick peck on the lips “Goodnight Corey”

“Goodnight mommy.” The boy smiled big and shut his eyes tight. Levi turned the lights off and quietly exited the room. 

Petra approached him with her laptop. They both had a bit of planning to do before retiring for the night. “I have tomorrow completely open so that we can take Corey to Disney World, but we will need to take the first flight out on Monday to make your photo shoot for Maxim. Kenny and the rest of the team will be back in LA before us to get things in order for you.”

“Great. Thank you Petra.” Levi looked over his calendar on the computer screen.

“Are you excited about your first magazine cover?” Petra asked, “This is definitely going to broaden your audience.”

“Without a doubt” Levi responded, “I wonder how America will handle my ass?”

\-------------------------------

“Armin?” Eren froze as he opened his door to the unexpected guest.

“Happy Birthday!” Armin cheerfully proclaimed with as he hugged his best friend.

“Happy Birthday?” Eren questioned, returning the hug. 

“Don't tell me you forgot again! You've got to work on your tunnel vision.” Armin chided him as he entered the apartment. “How have you been?”

“Oh you know, Just living the dream. Doing what I can to get off the bench.” Eren grabbed Armin’s bags from his as they made their way through the hallway. Eren played for the Cleveland Cavaliers. It had been his dream to play pro basketball since he was a young boy. Given his height disadvantage, Eren had fought an uphill battle to attain success. His determination and passion for the sport were unparalleled.

Armin heard footsteps coming from the other side of the home. “Oh… Am I interrupting something?” Armin wiggled his eyebrows at the alpha playfully.

“Yeah right!” Jean popped out into the hallway. “This guy only gets a hard on for basketball ball.”

“It’s your birthday?” Reiner questioned following after Jean

“I guess?” Eren shook his head, “Gosh, I'm so sorry Armin I forgot that you were coming into town today. I've just been so focused on training. I completely forgot.”

“It's okay. I figured as much when you didn't pick me up from the airport.” Armin smiled as he replied

“I’m so happy to see you.” Eren smiled back “It’s been too long. I can’t wait to catch up.” 

Eren brought Armin’s bags to the guest room as the blond got acquainted with Erin’s teammates. He was relieved that he was home when Armin showed up. The three alphas had just gotten back from the gym. He had spoke to Armin last month about coming to visit him for his birthday week. With how busy he was with training for the upcoming season, it had completely slipped his mind.

“Hey man! Let's go out for your birthday.” Reiner spoke up as Eren entered the living room.

“I’m not so sure Armin’s up to it. He just got off of a four hour flight from LA.” Eren commented, sitting next to the blond omega on the couch.

“It sounds kind of fun,” Armin chipped in, “I’d like to see what Ohio club scene is all about, but it’s completely up to you, birthday boy.”

“Oh come on Eren, you hardly ever come out.” Jean pressured him “Just grace us with your presence so that more cuties will come to our section.”

Eren thought about it briefly and responded “Text me later where you guys want to go, and Armin and I will meet you there around 11.”

\-------------------------------

“You've got open yourself up a bit, Eren. Basketball isn't going to keep you warm at night,” Jean commented after witnessing Eren turn down the 4th cute omega to approach him.

“I know,” Eren Replied, “I'm just not really interested in meeting anyone right now. I’ve got a lot on my plate and I’d like to focus on improving my game.”

Armin rolled his eyes. “Don't tell me you're still stuck on that omega bartender in LA?”

“Bartender?” Reiner questioned.

“Oh this is juicy,” Jean raised an eyebrow to the conversation.

“What was his name?” Armin continued, “Levi?”

Eren avoided eye contact as he took a big gulp of his drink.

“Seriously Eren?” Armin spoke “It's been years.”

“Oh I need to hear about this.” Jean rubbed his hands together in anticipation for the salacious details of Eren’s love life.

“I’ll be back,” Eren clearly didn't want his teammates to hear about this. He got up and exited their VIP section and headed for the restrooms.

“So what was this ex of his like?” Jean questioned Armin.

“I never met him, but Eren would always go on and on about him.” Armin responded, “He worshipped the ground he walked on. I don’t think he’s been interested in anyone since they split.”

“That's so odd I just can't see Eren tripping over an omega.” Reiner commented.

Jean laughed, “He must have been fine as hell.” 

By the time Eren had made it back to his friends, they were still on the topic of his mysterious bartender ex-boyfriend.

“Just one question, Eren” Jean asked, “To make a freak like you lose focus, this omega had to be something else. How good was that ass?”

“Seriously?” Eren grabbed Jean by the collar, pulling back to punch him. “Just mind your own business!” People around the club quickly turned to stare at the act of aggression.

“Come on Eren,” Reiner butted in, “We don’t want to end up on TMZ.” Eren threw Jean back into his seat before he lost all composure. 

Eren huffed, returning to his seat, “You know what, Jean?”

“What?” 

“You’re paying for everyone’s drinks.” Eren stated. Armin and Reiner let out a little cheer. 

“Whatever you want birthday boy.” Jean responded with a little chuckle. 

The night continued on without further conflict. The four had a lot of fun socializing and they all drank more than they should have. They decided to call it a night once Eren started drunkenly announcing that he wanted to get his tongue pierced. Reiner called a cab to take him home and Jean stumbled along with Armin and Eren on the way back to Eren’s apartment.

\-------------------------------

Eren woke up drunk to the delicious smell of bacon and the sound of chatter coming from the kitchen. Slowly yesterday’s events came to him as he pulled himself up from his bed. As he made his way over to the kitchen, he tuned into the conversation going on between Armin and Jean.

“So you’re smart, cute, and you cook?” Jean commented staring at Armin’s backside as the blond worked the stove, “I could definitely get used to this.” 

Armin popped his bum out a little as if he knew Jean was watching him. “You’re going to have to come at me with more than just game to impress me.” Armin responded 

“Well what do you like, baby?” Jean responded as he licked his lips. “Want me to take you somewhere nice?”

“You can start by setting the table.” Armin stated

“Oh, I can do that” Jean stood up and walked over to the blond. Standing over Armin he opened the cabinet above his head where the dishes were kept. Looking down onto the omega, he slipped a hand onto the Armin’s waist. Armin looked up at him with a pink tinge to his cheeks. “I could do a lot more if you let me.”

Eren cleared his throat to make the two aware of his presence.

“Hey man, still up for that tongue piercing?” Jean turned to address Eren; he gave Armin a little pinch on his hip before letting him go. 

Shortly after Jean had set the table, Armin had breakfast ready. He made a stack of pancakes, some scrambled eggs with cheese, and a plate full of bacon. There was also a mix of chopped fruit and freshly squeezed orange juice. Eren was really confused as to how Armin had acquired all the ingredients for the massive breakfast. Last time he checked there was nothing in the fridge except for Gatorade and beer. He guessed that Armin had gotten up before everyone and went grocery shopping.

After the three ate breakfast, Jean got himself together to make an exit. Before leaving he spoke to Armin “So you’re staying here all week?” Armin nodded “Keep Wednesday free. I’m taking you out.”

“We’ll see about that.” Armin replied feigning disinterest.

“Uh huh...” Jean continued, “I’ll come around 8.” With that Jean made his exit.

“What was that?” Eren asked Armin as he rinsed the dishes.

“What was what?” Armin asked back playing dumb.

“Are you into him?”

“Yeah, I like him.” Armin blushed a little answering the question, “He’s straight forward. It’s kind of refreshing to meet someone who can keep it real.”

The two made short work of cleaning up the kitchen and made their way over to the living room to hang out.

“So how’s school?” Eren asked, plopping himself onto the couch.

“Everything is going really well.” Armin beamed, “I’m really excited about my dissertation. I’m making a lot of progress. Who knows? I might graduate sooner than you know it!”

“Will I have to call you Dr. Alert?” Eren asked.

“Oh most definitely.” Armin responded laughing. “Have you heard from Mikasa recently?”  
“Not recently, but when she gets time off this Christmas, she plans on coming here to visit.” Eren spoke, thinking fondly of his sister, “If you have time, you should fly in. We could be together like in the old days.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Armin replied, “I’d love to hear about how the Marines have been treating her.” 

“By the way, Eren, I’m sorry I brought up Levi last night.” Armin continued on, ”I didn’t realize that it would bother you that much.”

“It's okay. I know it's odd to be stuck on someone for so long.” Eren sighed, “I think he might have wrecked me for other guys.”

“Do you think you guys could ever reconnect?” Armin asked

“He ghosted me after I moved to Cleveland.” Eren responded, sinking into the couch, “If I could ever find him, no doubt, I would never let him go again.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi was the focal point of the photoshoot for the upcoming Gucci ad campaign. Stepping out of spaceship, Levi wore a head to toe crystal look. The diamond net jumpsuit conformed to every curve of his body, giving the illusion of extraterrestrial radiant nudity. His face was obscured by a matching crystal mask. Levi’s look was the definition of otherworldly with a multitude of crystal accessories including a loud pair of Gucci sunglasses over the mask.

He gave the camera everything he had. With such a loud look, it was easy for a model to get lost in the outrageous set and attire. Not Levi! He oozed charisma and sexuality. He was living for his moment in the forefront and was not taking the opportunity for granted.

“Alright!” The camera man shouted, inspecting the takes from the scene, “I’ve got what I need. Thanks so much for your participation today.”

“It was a pleasure.” Levi nodded to him, exiting the set. Kenny was waiting with a robe for him. Kenny slid it over his shoulders and Levi was quick to wrap himself up.

It had been two months since his infamous Maxim issue. His risque photoshoot for Maxim had sold a record breaking number of copies. The cover of Maxim had only been the kindling of the fire; Levi’s career was ablaze. He couldn’t turn on the tv without some mention of him. He was getting more offers for jobs and sponsorships than he could possibly fulfill. Levi had expected some increase in his fame and notoriety because of the opportunity, but he had never imagined becoming the name on everyone’s lips. He was a overwhelmed, but he hid it well. He was excited for what the opportunity could do for him and his son. 

“Do you have any hand sanitizer?” Levi asked his uncle.

“Can you take off that mask when you talk to me?” Kenny spoke to him, wincing, “You’re giving me the heebie-jeebies.” Levi shrugged as he carefully pulled off the mask, doing his best to keep his wig firmly secured on his head. They walked back to Levi’s dressing room where Farlan, his body guard and Isabel, his stylist and makeup artist were waiting for them. 

He spotted a huge bottle of hand sanitizer waiting for him at the edge of the vanity. He beelined for the bottle and pumped a generous amount into his hands. Rubbing his palms together, he felt a huge sense of relief as the smell of alcohol filled the air.

“Drake’s team has reached out,” Kenny spoke, “They are very interested in you being the lead in his next music video.”

“That’s great.” Levi responded as Isabel helped him out of his bodysuit. Doing a music video was in line with Levi’s vision for his brand. The opportunity would only project him higher on his rise to fame.

“They only have one stipulation.” Kenny continued, “The sponsor would like to meet with you one on one before giving his final approval.”

“Who is the sponsor?” Levi asked as stood there completely naked waiting for Isabel to hand him back his robe.

“The sponsor is Wall Rose Cognac.” Kenny replied, “You will be meeting with the owner. His name is Erwin Smith.”

“Sounds like a trap” Levi rolled his eyes as he responded, “I’m not going to do it. I’m not putting myself in a situation where I’d be alone with some strange alpha.”

He knew well that he would be powerless against an aggressive alpha without any backup. He had made it this far in his life without being mated; he wasn’t willing to to risk anything now that everything he had dreamed of was almost within his reach. 

“Not even a billionaire alpha?” Kenny retorted. 

“Especially not a billionaire alpha.” responded quickly, well aware of how entitled rich men were.

“Look Levi, I’ve had my people look into him. He’s as uncontroversial as they come.” Kenny reassured him, “You know I wouldn’t put you in an unsafe situation. Farlan and I will be waiting nearby if anything goes awry.”

“I’ll do it,” Levi sighed, glaring up at Kenny, “But if anything happens to me..”

“Oh please,” Kenny laughed as he ruffled Levi’s wig, “Do you think I’d let anything happen to my little money maker?”

\--------------------------------------------

“Are you ready baby?” Levi asked with anticipation waiting in the pool for Corey to slide down his water slide.

“Mmm Hmm!” Corey shouted excitedly as sat his bottom down on the top of the slide. “Tell me when to go!”

“Okay…” Levi paused for drama “3… 2… 1… Go!” Corey giggled hysterically as he slid down the slide into the pool. He made a bit of a splash before Levi scooped him up.

“Wow!” Levi cheered as he spun his son around the pool, “What a big splash! You got me!”

Although the boy was wearing a life vest, Levi wasn't comfortable keeping him out of arms reach in the pool. He knew he was a bit overbearing as a parent, but he couldn't help himself. Corey was everything to him. Levi had been incredibly busy with his work, but he was determined to get quality time in with his son everyday.

“Mommy you go now!” Corey shouted, bouncing up and down in the water.

“Oh honey I wouldn't fit,” Levi replied “how about you go for me?” 

The two played together in the pool until Corey was tuckered out. Levi then sat Corey on their picnic table and carefully dried him off after rinsing the chlorine off of him in their outdoor shower area.

“Mommy?” Corey called out as Levi wiped his face.

“What is it baby?” Levi asked.

“Does everybody have a daddy?” Corey pressed.

“Of course honey,” Levi swallowed hard. He knew this day would come. “Do you want to know about yours?”

“Kinda…” Corey replied swinging his feet over the edge of the table. 

“Did you know Corey?” Levi spoke, drying the little boy’s hair, “You look just like your daddy.”

“I do?!” Corey responded excitedly.

“Same eyes, same hair, same silly look on your face.” Levi pinched his little nose as he spoke.

“I look like my daddy!” Corey shrieked happily as Levi set him down. Corey nearly ran into Petra as he ran into the house, “Petra! I look like my daddy!”

“Oh is that so?” Petra responded. Corey nodded vigorously. 

“Mommy told me so!” Corey shouted before jumping onto his beanbag chair. “Can I watch Zootopia?”

“We'll have to ask your mom,” Petra responded, walking out into the backyard to confirm with Levi. Levi was sitting on the picnic bench with his hands buried in his face, it was clear to Petra from across the yard that Levi was bawling.

“Levi?” Petra called out, slowly approaching him, “Are you okay?”

“No,” Levi replied, “I need a minute. Can you please look after Corey?”

“Of course. Can he watch a movie?” Levi nodded, Petra put her hand on Levi's shoulder and gave it a consoling rub. “I'm always here if you need to talk.”

“Thanks.” Levi put his hand over hers for a moment. After Levi released her hand, Petra walked back into the house to tend to Corey.

\--------------------------------------------

For dinner, Levi had his whole team over for a barbecue. It wasn't often they had a free evening on the weekend, so Levi wanted to make the best of it. Since their daddy talk earlier in the day, Corey had an increased curiosity on the topic.

“Uncle Kenny?” Corey called out, tugging on Kenny’s sleeve, ”have you met my daddy?”

“I think so?” Kenny responded, pulling the boy into his lap, “Maybe once or twice at the bar.”

“Is he tall?” Corey asked, looking up at the adult.

“Taller than your mom, that I know for sure.” Kenny replied, patting the kid on the head.

“Is he smart?” Corey inquired further.

“You're going to have to ask your mom about that one.” Kenny commented. Corey plopped off his lap and ran over to his mom at the barbeque grill.

“Mom!” Corey hollered as he buried his face into his mom’s side, “Is my dad smart?”

“Not as smart as your mom.” Levi responded.

“Is he a good guy?” Corey asked further. Levi paused for a moment before responding. He was uncomfortable talking about Eren, but he knew he had to answer his son’s questions. Petra looked over to him and noticed his discomfort. 

“He is a very good guy.” Levi said, trying to keep his tone positive. His voice faltered a bit, but Corey didn’t seem to notice.

“Hey Corey!” Petra spoke up, taking control of the conversation, “Isabel got you a new coloring book. Let's check it out!” She took the boy by the hand and lead him into the house.

\---------------------------------------------

Levi sat alone on his bed. Everyone had left for the night and Corey was sleeping soundly in his own room. He opened up the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out an old phone.

He had his reasons for keeping Eren out of Corey's life, but as time went on they seemed more trivial to him. Levi had grown up not knowing his own father. He knew exactly what kind of pain was in store for Corey if he did not rectify his mistake. 

Levi searched through the contacts in his old phone until Eren’s number appeared. It was accompanied by a picture of the brunette with a big shit eating grin. He paused to inspect the picture; his little boy really did look just like his daddy. 

It took a while for Levi to accept that he would never be over Eren. In spite of the age difference and how fucked up their relationship was, Levi had never met someone more right for him than Eren. He knew that he would have to keep his own feelings in check if he was to make things right by his son. The thought of Eren being with someone else pained him, but he needed to assume that it was the case. Corey knowing his father was his priority. 

Levi's heart was beating fast as he dialed Eren’s number into his new phone. He had no idea if the number would work, but he knew for the sake of his son he had to try.

Levi hit the call button and surprisingly the phone began to ring.

“Hello?” He heard Eren's distinct voice through the speaker. “...Hello?” Levi couldn't take it, he hung up quickly. 

“You fucking coward!” Levi yelled at himself as he threw the phone on the ground. He hurled himself on the bed and began to sob.

\---------------------------------------------

“It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” the tall blonde alpha stood to address Levi as he approached the private table for two, “My name is Erwin Smith.”

“Levi Ackerman.” Levi shook his hand and they both took a seat. The omega was done up beautifully in a sleek red suit with a matching low cut blouse. He had his hair done in a long slick ponytail.

The two exchanged pleasantries until the waitress came to get their drink orders. After she left, there was a brief quiet between the two.

“What is it that you want from me?” Levi asked, looking into the other’s eyes.

“My intentions?” Erwin let out a chuckle, “Are you usually this abrasive?”

“Yes actually.” Levi responded.

“You’re interesting.” Erwin spoke, “It’s not everyday I have the chance to meet someone in your walk of life. What do I want from you? I’d like engaging conversation with my lunch.”

“Is that all?” Levi asked.

“What were you expecting?” Erwin enquired

“You know what I was expecting.” Levi spoke firmly.

“Ah… Well rest assured there will be none of that.” Erwin commented as the waitress brought them their drinks. The two made their selections for lunch.

The two spoke at length about Levi’s unique line of work. Erwin was very interested in Levi’s strategies for maintaining the public’s interest and creating a niche for himself. Levi found it odd how Erwin spoke to him as an equal. He wasn’t used to an alpha respecting his hustle.

“What are you doing legally to protect your brand?” Erwin asked, 

“To be honest, not much. Everything has been happening so fast.” Levi responded, “I haven’t had the chance to really take in everything yet. I need to talk to someone soon about trademarking my name.”

“I’ll have a lawyer I work with contact your manager.” Erwin replied, “He is excellent and thorough.”

“Well, thank you.” Levi was surprised at how pleasant his encounter with Erwin had been. The alpha was exactly as Kenny had stated: as uncontroversial as they come.

“May I ask you a personal question?” Erwin asked, Levi cocked his head, encouraging him to proceed, “Where do you want to be in 20 years?” Levi wasn't sure how to answer the invasive question. He figured he had nothing to lose being honest. 

“I want freedom from people's expectations and enough money to care for the people who have been there for me.” Levi answered.

“Interesting. So fame is just your vehicle to independence.” Erwin commented. Levi nodded. 

The two wrapped up their lunch meeting and made their way through the restaurant. Levi had expected that Kenny and Farlan would have the car waiting up front for him to make a quick exit.

Levi was completely taken aback by what waited for the two of them as Erwin opened the front door of the restaurant. He was paralyzed by all the flashing lights and ruckus caused by the masses of paparazzi waiting for him. He could spot his black G wagon off in the distance. With all the people in the way, Kenny couldn't bring the vehicle any closer. He saw Farlan pushing through the crowd making every attempt to get over to the omega.

He had never experienced such a massive crowd of the press. He had noticed the paparazzi’s increased interest in him, but he had never been completely immobilized like this. He was a like a deer in the headlights, completely frozen in place.

Levi felt a hand on the swell of his back. He looked up and it was Erwin pulling him closer.

“Come with me,” Erwin spoke softly into Levi's ear. The Alpha opened the door to his Rolls Royce that was parked in the very front of the restaurant. He ushered the terrified omega into the passenger's seat and closed the door. The alpha quickly pushed his way to the opposite side of the car and made his way into the driver seat.

“I can drive you over to your car.” Erwin spoke as he put on his seatbelt, “My only concern is that some of them might follow you home”

The thought of bringing this mess home to his baby caused Levi to tremble with panic. In that moment he understood what was happening. This was the dark side of fame that he was not ready for. Because he had revealed so little about his personal life to the public, the media was hungry for any morsel of information they could get on him.

“Hey, look at me.” Erwin called out to him, looking into his eyes “It's going to be okay. After lunch, I was planning on attending a small get together. You are welcome to come as my guest. It's on private property, so the paparazzi won’t be able to follow us. If your team comes to pick you up in a few hours, everything should be fine.”

Levi felt cornered. At lunch Erwin had made himself out to be a decent person, but Levi knew it could all be an act. The alpha could easily take him back to his home and force him into submission. He could mate him and destroy the life the omega made for himself. 

The only thing that frightened him more than losing his freedom was the safety of his child. Levi had worked so hard to maintain his double life; he couldn’t risk exposing Corey to any part of this shit show. 

“I’ll go with you.” Levi spoke quietly. His only real option was to trust the alpha.


	3. Chapter 3

“What an interesting business meeting,” Levi commented to Erwin as he took a sip of his drink. Erwin had kept his promise to keep him out of the reach of the paparazzi, but he had failed to mention that he was taking the omega to a company get together.

“I’d like to keep my liquor business lighthearted.” Erwin replied, “I already spend enough time in an office as it is.” The event took place in a stunning mansion up in the Hollywood Hills. The two were currently standing in front of a massive window overlooking the sunset on the mountains.

“What a vision of beauty.” Nile commented as he gave Levi a look over. He approached the pair. “It’s unusual for you to bring a date, Erwin.”

“Nile, this is Levi Ackerman,” Erwin spoke, “He is going to be the lead in our promotional video with Drake.”

“Nile Dok,” Nile took Levi’s hand and lightly shook it, “It’s a very nice to meet you.” Levi nodded in salutation. He didn’t want to be rude, but he didn’t feel like wasting his breath on the man. 

Levi then quietly observed the two men as they discussed details of their business. As time went on, more people joined in on their conversation. The tone of the discussion was relaxed and cheerful, however Levi noticed they were making serious plans for their business.

“I just can’t take my eyes off of you,” Keith Shadis, marketing manager, commented as he stared intently at the omega.

“Then don’t.” Levi responded, “I don’t mind the attention.” The man laughed back in response.

“Wouldn’t he be a perfect fit for our commercial?” Keith asked Erwin.

“Do you think America would be receptive to his smart mouth?” Erwin asked back, sipping his cognac.

“Oh please,” Keith replied, “With a face like that he could sell a hot dog to a vegan.” 

Erwin thought for a moment and then responded, “What do you think, Levi? Is there time in your schedule in the next month to shoot a commercial?”

“I’ll have to check with my management.” Levi replied.

“Very well.” Erwin spoke back, “I’ll have my people forward the details of the shoot to your team.” 

After a few more minutes of observing back and forth between the corporate members of Wall Rose Cognac, Levi felt the gentle vibrate coming from his Chanel bag. He pulled out his phone and read a text from Farlan letting Levi know that he was waiting outside.

Levi bid all his new acquaintances farewell and made his way out of the mansion. Erwin walked him out to the driveway.

Levi turned to the alpha and spoke “Thank you for all of your help today. I apologize for getting you wrapped up in my mess.”

“It’s no problem at all. You were a lovely guest.” Erwin smiled as he responded, “I look forward to getting lunch again sometime.” Levi nodded and made his way into the passenger seat of his car. 

As Farlan drove off, Levi let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Erwin had not taken advantage of him. In the time that Levi had spent with Erwin, the alpha had shown him nothing but respect and kindness. The alpha had made himself out to be the knight in shining armor in Levi’s time of need. The only thing was that Levi didn’t believe in altruism.

Levi didn’t understand Erwin’s motives, but he had a feeling that the Alpha was up to something. When he thought about the events of the day, certain things did not make sense to him. 

How were so many paparazzi made aware of his location? He also didn’t understand why Erwin’s car was conveniently parked at the front of the restaurant. With such a crowd of people, he would have expected the valet service to have the same issues that Kenny had when bringing his own car to the front of the restaurant. Erwin must have arranged for his car to be brought to the front before the crowd amassed. 

Levi wondered if Erwin tipped off the press. He couldn’t be sure, but something did seem off. Why was Erwin so quick to give Levi the opportunity to star in a commercial? The opportunity was a huge to Levi. No doubt the commercial would play all over the country and it would grant Levi more clout.

On the way home he silently mulled over the situation. He was determined to figure out what exactly were Erwin Smith’s intentions.

\-----------------------------------------------

The following day Levi woke up to a barrage of text messages, notifications, and missed phone calls. His phone was vibrating non-stop. He grabbed the device to look at the time. It was four in the morning! He hadn’t even made it to unlock his phone before he heard banging on the front door. Levi quickly rose and made his way through the house. Wrapping his robe tightly around his waist, he peered through the peephole. It was Kenny looking pissed.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked, opening the door. Kenny made his way into the house before speaking. 

“What are we going to do about this?” Kenny asked, shoving his ipad into Levi’s hands.

Levi looked at the screen. It was opened up to the front page of TMZ. There was a picture of Levi and Erwin together. In the picture the alpha had his hands on Levi’s waist; the article was titled obnoxiously ‘LEVI ACKERMAN bags BILLIONAIRE BOO!’ 

Suddenly yesterday’s perplexing events made perfect sense to him. Levi couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“Well this is interesting.” Levi commented, returning the device to his uncle. “Let’s talk about this over some tea.”

While Kenny went to the kitchen to make some tea for the two, Levi went back to the bedroom to retrieve his phone. He quickly skimmed over the text messages from nosey acquaintances and made his way back to the kitchen. As he drank his tea, he checked his engagement on social media. Overnight the omega had gained almost one million new followers on instagram.

“Later today I expect Erwin’s team to contact you about shooting a commercial for his cognac.” Levi stated, “Let them know that I will accept the job and make room in my schedule accordingly.”

“Will do,” Kenny raised an eyebrow as he replied, “Do you think that this story requires any response or change in our plans?” Levi shook his head in response.

“I can tell this relationship rumor is going to be good for business.” Levi stated, “If anything this fake story will distract the press from my real secrets.”

Levi paused a moment before he spoke again. “I think Erwin Smith wants to marry me.” Kenny almost spit out his tea at the outrageous comment. 

“Now why in the world would you think that?” Kenny asked, “You told me he didn’t make a single pass at you.”

“Don’t you think that would be the best way to approach someone who is standoffish?” Levi questioned,

Kenny rolled his eyes as he responded, “The world doesn’t revolve around you, kid.”

“Call it a hunch,” Levi responded, sipping his tea, “In any case, I’m going to get what I can out of this situation before things get too serious.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Hange had spent the past four nights awake. The beta had not bathed or eaten in that time, but she couldn’t help herself. At heart she was a sucker for discovery and she knew she was close to unravelling the mystery that was Levi Ackerman’s personal life.

Hange was by far the most aggressive and outrageous paparazzi. She was no stranger to hiding in dumpsters for the perfect shot or following people around for days to figure out what they were trying to hide. The beta was a information junkie; any new salacious details she could uncover about people of interest excited her to no end. 

When she first started to tail Levi a month ago, she hit a wall rather quickly. For some strange reason, he would enter his office and never seem to leave. He would then reappear somewhere else on the other side of town. 

Hange had hypothesized that the omega was wearing a disguise, but after photographing every person who entered and exited the building for a week, she couldn’t find anyone bearing resemblance to the Levi. She noted a few people who shared his petite build, but none of them had the aura of an upcoming star.

After wasting a massive amount of time and energy on the investigation, Hange made a decision to change her approach. If she wasn’t getting anywhere stalking Levi, she would try tailing the people who seemed the closest to him. She followed each person on his team for a few days and made note of who they interacted with on a regular basis. 

Upon collecting a massive amount of data and pictures, she hunkered down at home and started her analysis. The first thing she noticed was that the people Levi had around him were very invested in each other's lives. A large percentage of the photographs Hange had taken were of the team spending time together. What confused her about their closeness was that she had not seen any of the crew spend any time with Levi outside of work. It didn’t make sense to her that such a close knit team wout exclude the person who brought them together.

It was clear after Hange ran the numbers that the group orbited around a small dark haired employee. The short man didn’t seem to contribute much to Levi’s business and would come and go at odd hours. Hange had guessed that Levi had hired the man out of pity; he was a single parent after all.

While looking at a picture of parked cars in front of the dark haired man’s home, Hange started to feel bad for the instagram model. The short man had invited everyone except for Levi to his house on that warm Sunday afternoon. Hange thought about how kind Levi must be to hire such a useless employee and how the petite man didn’t seem to care for him at all. She couldn’t recall a single photo of the two together! … And then everything clicked into place for Hange.

“I’ve got you now!” the beta screamed as she rummaged through her photographs for a clear headshot of the small man. She stared at it intently, cross referencing it with a large picture of Levi she had printed out on her corkboard. There was no doubt in her mind that they were the same person. Levi had been hiding in plain sight this entire time.

\-----------------------------------------------

Levi’s hunch that Erwin had romantic interest in him proved to be correct. Shortly after Levi had shot the commercial for the Alpha’s cognac, Erwin invited him out on a date. Erwin had planned to take him out to dinner and to his see his basketball team’s first game of the season. Erwin was the owner of the LA Clippers. Levi knew next to nothing about basketball, but felt being seen in public with the Alpha would be good for his image. 

The omega had intended to lead Erwin on for a few months. He figured that in that time, he would get the most out of the Alpha without having to put out. Levi also did not want to stay connected with Erwin long enough for the alpha to realize that Levi actually had the upper hand. The last thing Levi needed was a rich and powerful scorned lover.

Levi and Erwin were late coming into the basketball game from dinner. Erwin had made his way to his seat at the start of the third quarter. Levi wanted to call home to check on Corey, so he had made an excuse to join him in a moment or two. 

When Levi made his way to his courtside seat, the game was in progress. The Cavaliers had just regained possession of the ball. Jean Kirstein passed the ball to his teammate, Eren Yeager. Eren was booking it to their side of the court when he made eye contact with the omega.

The moment Eren caught sight of Levi, his eyes got big. He tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. The ball rolled right up to Levi's feet. Levi couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off Eren as his teammates helped him up and brought him back to the bench. Eren stared back at Levi holding a towel to his bloody nose.

“What’s wrong with you, man?” Jean asked as he approached Eren at the end of the third quarter.

“That’s Levi.” Eren replied, fixated on the omega across the room. 

“No shit, that’s Levi.” Jean responded with annoyance, “What’s the big deal?”

“You know Levi?!” Eren looked up at him in astonishment.

“Wait a minute,” Jean looked out at the omega and back to Eren, “Is Levi Ackerman your ex boyfriend?” Eren nodded. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Jean laughed as he returned back to the court to resume the game.

On the opposite end of the court, Levi was feeling anxious. Levi had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't believe that he was seeing Eren in the flesh. Levi stared at Eren until he felt Erwin’s hand on his knee. Levi turned to his date.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked. 

“Yes, I'm just a little unnerved.” Levi responded. Levi then realized that Erwin wasn’t the only person who had noticed the odd exchange between Eren and himself. People around him were still talking about Eren taking a nosedive at the sight of him. If the two did not stop staring at each other, Levi was sure to garner more unwanted attention.

“Would you be terribly upset if I left?” Levi spoke to Erwin, he put his hand on the alpha’s shoulder, “Perhaps I can make it up to you another time?”

“Don’t worry about it, I understand if you are startled.” Erwin responded, he appreciated the physical contact between the two, “Would you like me to take you back home?”

Levi shook his head, “I’ll have my driver come get me. Thanks again for the lovely time.” Levi then walked out of the basketball stadium. Normally he would not leave alone, but he just couldn’t handle everyone’s gaze on him in such a vulnerable moment. He knew that he would eventually have to face Eren, but this was not how he had planned on reuniting with the man.

After walking around the building for a few moments, Levi realized he had been wandering aimlessly and had gotten himself lost. He stopped in an empty corridor to get his bearings. It was then that he felt arms wrap around his waist from behind. 

He turned quickly to address whoever was invading his personal space. Levi was shocked to see Eren peering down at him. Eren quickly opened a door and pushed them into an unoccupied office. The alpha held onto him as he inspected the omega’s face.

“It’s really you,” Eren spoke. Levi could feel the joy in his tone. There was a brief quiet as they stared into one another’s eyes.

“I can’t believe it.” Eren continued. The alpha smiled big as he stroked Levi’s cheek. “I’ve missed you so much.” He felt Levi begin to tremble in his arms.

Levi looked away, he felt his eyes getting moist. He wasn’t exactly sure how to handle such tenderness from the man. He was immobilized by Eren’s warmth. There was so much he wanted to tell the alpha, but he couldn’t seem to get any of it out. 

Eren gently tilted Levi’s chin up towards his own face. He planted a small kiss on the omega’s lips. Levi felt a spark go through his whole body. It terrified him how much he enjoyed the chaste kiss. He panicked as he pulled away; he felt disgusted with himself for accepting affection from someone he wronged so deeply. 

“I still love you, Levi.” Eren stated as he released Levi. He held on to the omega’s hand. 

“Let go of me.” Levi finally spoke, yanking his hand out of Eren's grasp. This action hurt Eren's heart.

“I'm sorry I ambushed you,” Eren said as he lowered his head to hide his pained expression. “I'm really sorry about all of this. It was a mistake, okay? I'm so sorry I got ahead of myself and kissed you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“No Eren, I'm sorry.” Levi responded. His shivering seemed to worsen as he spoke, “I'm so sorry. I really messed up. I wish I could make it right, but it's too late.”

“What do you mean?” Eren asked.

“No, not now.” Levi shook his head, “I can't say it now.” Levi then attempted to make an exit, but quickly felt Eren’s hand return to his. 

“I know you don’t owe me anything, but please. Before you walk out of my life again, I beg you to be honest.” Eren spoke, pulling Levi closer to him, “You’re trembling right now for me, right? Can’t you feel the connection between us? There’s no way you can’t feel it.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Levi pulled out of Eren’s grasp and made his exit.


	4. Chapter 4

After the game Armin planned to have a small get together for his visiting friends from Cleveland. Eren reluctantly joined the rest of his teammates in the social event. He wasn’t sure how to handle himself after Levi’s unexpected appearance, but he was sure he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. Eren kept going through their brief interaction in his head. He wondered if there was anything he could have done differently.

When he saw the omega, the only feelings he had were those of joy and love. He was so happy just to be in Levi’s presence. He could tell that Levi was receptive to him. The omega’s scent told him everything he needed to know about how Levi felt about him. He didn’t understand why the omega was so quick to push him away, but he had to respect Levi’s choices. There was so much anxiety and resistance in Levi’s energy. 

When the group made their way to Armin’s small apartment, Reiner was quick to put on a movie. Most of Armin’s guests made their way to the kitchen to get drinks. Eren plopped into his favorite chair in the living room.

“So where did you run off to in the fourth quarter?” Bertolt asked, bringing Eren a beer from the kitchen. 

“Didn’t you see?” Jean interjected, “Eren wants his old thing back” Eren shot Jean a glare from across the living room. 

“What are you talking about?” Armin asked, coming from the kitchen with a plate of chicken wings. 

“Why do you think Eren ate shit in the middle of the game?” Jean pulled out his phone and showed everyone the now viral clip of Eren tumbling over himself at the sight of Levi.

“That’s your ex?” Reiner commented, “Wow man, no wonder you’re so picky.”

“Dude, cut it out!” Eren yelled out as he yanked the phone out of Jean’s grip and smacked it face down on the coffee table. He regretted giving Jean any insight into his personal life.

“So what happened?” Armin asked, sitting next to Jean on the couch. Jean wrapped his arm around the omega’s shoulder.

“I’ll tell you later.” Eren responded. He knew better than to give his teammates more fuel for the fire. Armin looked concerned, but knew not to press him further.

“That bad, huh?” Jean commented. “You were so out of it during the game... Did you even notice he was on a date with another guy?”

“Well that explains a lot.” Eren responded as he sunk into his chair. He put his palm to his forehead and let out a deep sigh. Eren felt like an idiot. He put his heart on the line and clearly Levi had moved on. There was an awkward quiet when people started to notice Eren’s despair.

“Hey man, it’s okay.” Bertolt patted Eren on the back, “It happens to the best of us.”

During the party, everyone did their part to keep the mood light. Eren really appreciated teammates keeping him distracted from his rejection. He knew he could always depend on his friends to be there for him when it counted.

At the end of the night, Eren lingered at Armin’s place to help clean up. Normally when he was in town he would stay with the blond, but he felt Armin would appreciate some alone time with his new boyfriend. While Eren was washing the dishes, Jean approached him.

“Dude, I’m sorry I pulled up the video.” Jean apologized, “I only wanted to ruffle your feathers. I didn’t mean to bring you down.”

“It’s okay, man.” Eren replied as he rinsed the last of the plates. He dried his hands and stood beside his friend. “So how do you know my ex?”

“I don’t know if you’re ready to hear this,” Jean responded “You’re in rough shape tonight.”

“Ah, cut the crap.” Eren pressed him to continue.

“Everyone knows your ex.” Jean stated as he pulled up Levi’s instagram on his phone. He handed it over to Eren. Eren’s mouth dropped to the floor. He was completely speechless as he scrolled through hundreds of provocative pictures of Levi.

\-----------------------------------------------

Later that night, Eren had a hard time sleeping. Looking up at the hotel ceiling, his mind was filled with thoughts of Levi. 

When Eren was in college, Levi was his world. At eighteen, he would sneak into the sports bar Levi worked at just to be in his presence. Eren was one of the many men infatuated with Levi. Levi’s charisma and looks brought hoards to men to the bar. Eren had accepted that his interest in Levi would never progress beyond a silly crush. It surprised him when Levi took notice of him. 

The progress of their relationship was gradual. It started with the omega letting Eren help him clean the bar at the end of the night. After some time, he let Eren walk him home. Eren never pushed Levi for more than what he was willing to give. He was ecstatic to share his time with Levi. 

Shortly after things got physical between the two of them, the Cleveland Cavaliers drafted Eren. Eren never discussed his career with Levi; he assumed that Levi kept up with sports. When Eren asked Levi to move with him to Cleveland, the omega was quick to turn him down. Eren was devastated by the break up. He found it difficult to be happy in Cleveland without Levi by his side. 

In retrospect, Eren understood why Levi broke up with him. His affection for Levi was immature and obsessive. No grown man in their right mind would move across the country with their teenage boyfriend.

Eren wondered if the timing would ever be right for the two to reconcile. The alpha was not the same brat he was four years ago. He was a grown man who was capable of bringing more to the table than just puppy love. 

Even after being harshly rejected by Levi earlier that evening, Eren couldn’t help but dream of what their lives could be together. He knew in his heart that the omega was the only person for him.

\-----------------------------------------------

Levi casually took selfies of himself at the bow of Erwin’s yacht. The omega knew exactly what angles to use to catch his body in appealing proportions. He wore very little on their ocean excursion. Underneath his luxurious long silk and chiffon robe, he had on skimpy black bottoms. He was covered in body shimmer to catch light and draw attention to his toned body.

It had been a month since Levi and Eren had come in contact at the basketball game. Thinking back to that day made Levi feel sick to his stomach. He was disgusted with himself. 

Keeping his son away from his father had to be the worst thing he had done in his life. The universe had given him ample opportunities to come clean and he had turned them all down. He knew that Eren and Corey were both innocent victims to his deception and cowardice. He had resolved to right his wrongs once the public speculation about he and Eren being in a relationship died down.

The attention brought from the now infamous game clip made Levi feel very vulnerable. It was played on every major news outlet and countless memes were made with the footage. The clip caught him looking up at the alpha with shock and awe. Fans and haters alike were quick to point out how Eren was the first person to get a rise out of the omega. Countless fan pages were made in dedication to their possible relationship. At every turn, the paparazzi were asking the omega about Eren.

Levi felt the best way to get the tabloids off his back about Eren was to double down on his relationship with Erwin. He had spent a considerable amount of time with the alpha in the past month. Erwin had proven to be good company and an adequate distraction from the drama in Levi’s life. Because Erwin had continued to respect Levi’s boundaries, Levi felt comfortable accepting Erwin’s invitation to spend the day with him on his yacht.

Levi spent most of his time on the yacht lying out in the sun. Knowing that his body was his cash cow, he was careful not to get tan lines. Lying on his stomach, he removed his bottoms and spread out in the nude. The omega caught a few glances from Erwin and the staff. He knew he was being a tease and he loved it. Levi only put his clothes back on when it was time to disembark.

For dinner Erwin had arranged for the two to enjoy each other's company on the beach at a private bungalow. The sun set over the waves as the two-made conversation. 

“I’ve arranged for a surprise,” Erwin motioned for the waiter to approach with a covered tray. The waiter brought the silver platter to the table and placed it between the pair. 

“I’ve grown quite fond of you Levi.” Erwin spoke, swirling his wine in his glass, “You’re bold and unconventional. I have a lot of respect for you and what you’ve accomplished in your life.”

“Please go on.” Levi spoke, giving the alpha his full attention.

“You’ve created a power out of what people would consider your greatest weakness. I like how harness your sexuality to manipulate others. It’s been fascinating to watch you work your way into opportunities with just a look and a wink. You always seem to get the upper hand.”

“I need you to understand something, Levi,” Erwin spoke as he took the lid off the silver tray, “I always have the upper hand.” 

Pictures flew all over the table from the tray. There were hundreds of pictures of Levi with his son. A close up of Levi in full makeup kissing Corey on his cheek fell straight into Levi’s lap. Levi’s eyes went big with shock. 

“I’m not one to judge.” Erwin continued, “Your choices makes perfect sense to me. This lifestyle isn’t well suited for a child, after all.” Levi remained silent. It took everything in him to keep from lashing out. 

“TMZ plans on running this story later on tonight. It’s going to be on the front page of US Weekly tomorrow.” Erwin casually stated, taking another sip of his wine. 

“It’s an interesting thing, being this wealthy and connected.” Erwin chucked and he spoke, “All it would take is one phone call and this story would die.” 

Erwin leaned back in his chair and crossed his feet up on the table. “Why don’t you give me a reason to help you?” 

Levi looked down at the picture of his son’s smiling face. He wanted so badly to protect his little boy from the world. It didn’t shock him that Erwin would try to corner him into submission; he knew well that the alpha was crafty. It did surprise him how far Erwin was willing to go to get what he wanted. Levi knew he could never live under someone else’s thumb especially someone with no boundaries.

“This is a great picture.” Levi commented as he held up the picture from his lap up to the alpha, “I’m sure you won’t mind if I take it. Thanks again for the lovely time.” The omega then gathered himself up and started to leave the room.

“What a shame.” Erwin commented before Levi exited, slamming the door behind him.

\-----------------------------------------------

The following day, the Cleveland Cavaliers had a game against the LA Lakers. Eren and his teammates had flown into California early in the morning. They were making their way through the terminal when reporters and cameramen suddenly bombarded Eren.

None of this was new to Eren. Ever since the media had associated him with Levi, the alpha was constantly bothered by the press. He always ignored them. Eren hoped that eventually they would get tired of his silence and leave him alone.

“Hey Eren!” A reporter called out to him, “While you're in town, are you going to make time to visit your son?”

“Huh?” Eren spoke out, caught off guard by the bizarre question.

“What is the status of your relationship with Levi?” another reporter asked, “Are you guys still together or are you co-parenting?” 

A switch flipped in Eren’s head and suddenly he was enraged. He was fed up with hearing odd rumors about his ex boyfriend and being stalked by nosey strangers.

“That's enough!” Eren exploded as he pushed a camera out of his face. “Quit this bullshit and back off!” 

“Calm down!” Reiner grabbed Eren and pulled him back before he could act out further. “Do you want to get sued?!”

The paparazzi wisely backed off. Eren lashing out was the exactly the type of reaction they were hoping for. His anger would make for good television. Reiner held onto Eren as the reporters left the airport lobby. Once he was sure that Eren’s temper was in check, he released his teammate.

“Don’t give them what they want.” Bertolt commented, picking up a bag Eren dropped during the encounter, “This will pass soon if you continue to ignore them.”

“I’m sorry, man.” Eren apologized to Reiner, “I didn’t mean to get you in the middle of it.”

“It’s okay,” Reiner replied, “Someone’s got to check your crazy antics.”

“Eren!” Jean called out from the opposite side of the terminal. The group waited for their teammate to catch up with them. Jean looked straight at Eren as he ran toward the group. There was panic in his expression. Once Jean was in close enough proximity to Eren, he shoved a magazine into his hands.

Eren inspected the cover of the tabloid magazine. It had a picture of Levi carrying a little boy. The boy had an unmistakable resemblance to Eren. Over the top of the photo, big yellow words read out ‘Exposed: Levi and Eren's Secret Love Child!’

“No fucking way…” Eren sputtered out. He felt a mixture of confusion and betrayal as thumbed through the magazine. The front page scoop contained dozens of photos of Levi both in and out of glamorous attire holding and kissing the little boy. Eren felt his anger rise at every turn of the page. No doubt, Eren and Levi had a rocky relationship, but he just couldn’t understand Levi’s motivations for hiding a baby from him.

On the last page of the article, there was a copy of the baby’s birth certificate. Levi had listed Eren as the father and had even given the baby his last name. Eren was so livid he tore the magazine apart. In that moment, all the affection he had in his heart for the omega turned to disdain. 

“Eren, are you going to be okay?” Bertolt asked, looking down at his friend. Eren’s teammates had crowded around him to look at the magazine before Eren had ripped it up. Everyone appeared to be concerned for Eren.

“Tell the coach I can’t make it to the game.” Eren spoke. He was shaking with anger. “I need to go home and get a lawyer.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Can you poke your bum out a bit more?” The photographer asked Levi. The omega was on all fours in the warm summer sand. Levi raised his hips and arched his back to give the cameraman full view of his round behind. He gave the camera a confident come hither look as the photographer took shots of the omega.

Levi was wearing a red one piece for the Sports Illustrated cover. The skimpy suit barely contained his ass and was completely transparent when it came in contact with water. The omega knew his outfit choice was right for the occasion when he noticed the photographer’s boner.

It seemed as if the only thing going right for Levi was his business. Since the story exposing his double life came out, Levi was inundated with opportunities for TV appearances and magazine covers. The omega had finally reached the level of fame and recognition he had dreamed about, but it was at the expense of his family's safety.

Apart from work, the past month had been an absolute nightmare for Levi. His home address had been leaked to the press. Paparazzi were camped outside of his house night and day. The constant camera flashes terrified his young son and forced the little boy to stay inside for most of the day. 

Corey’s privacy and childhood was compromised by the news sensationalizing his existence. The reporters were constantly calling out to the young boy, asking him inappropriate questions. The last straw for Levi was when the paparazzi followed him to Corey’s preschool. Levi had no choice but to move into a more secure penthouse and hire additional security.

“Alright, I'm confident we've got the shot.” The photographer spoke, “How about we break for 30 minutes and come back with an outfit change?”

Levi nodded as Farlan handed him a robe. The two walked up the beach to Levi's trailer. Waiting out front was a man carrying a huge bouquet of red roses. 

“I have flowers for Levi.” The man announced. Farlan took the roses from the individual. The man quickly passed a stack of papers to Levi.

“Levi Ackerman, you have been served.” The man quickly walked off leaving Levi and Farlan stunned. The omega looked down at the court documents.

“What’s going on?” Farlan asked. Levi skimmed the front page before responding. The omega let out a sigh. He was so exhausted with all of the chaos. 

“Murphy’s law.” Levi shook his head as he walked into his trailer. He sat the documents down on a table. Farlan followed suit and placed the flowers beside the documents. 

Levi opened his fridge and pulled out two beers. Tossing one to Farlan, he spoke, “Eren is suing me for custody of my son.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Eren and Levi glared at each other from across the table as their lawyers went back and forth about the details of their custody battle. The two lawyers were attempting to settle the matter before having to go to court, but neither side was there to compromise. The two sides had been at it for hours. Both Levi and Eren remained silent. 

“Look,” Eren’s lawyer spoke loudly. She was annoyed with the lack of progress the mediation was making, “It’s clear that your client is not open to Mr. Yeager having joint custody of his son. If no compromise is made in the matter, we may have no choice but to pursue full custody.”

“Full custody?” Levi finally spoke, shocked at the drastic measure Eren was willing to take, “Is really about being a father to your son or are you trying to get back at me?”

“What do you think, Levi?” Eren spat out, “You’re a liar and a fraud. My son is four years old. Were you ever planning on telling me the truth? I need control of this situation and consistent access to my son.”

Levi shook his head and responded, “No judge is going to take my son away from me”

“In the state of California, custody is granted to the parent that is more likely to allow the child frequent contact with the noncustodial parent.” Eren’s lawyer interjected, ”You have alienated my client from his son. Any judge who looks over this case will see that you have no intention of allowing my client to have a normal relationship with his son.”

“I would like to point out that your client has no tangible proof that he was unaware of his paternity.” Levi’s lawyer spoke up, “From an outsider's’ perspective it appears as if Mr. Yeager is a deadbeat dad.”

“Do you really want to take this to court?” Levi asked as he stood up. His temper started to flare up. “Fine, let’s do it. I hope you’re prepared to shell out your savings because I’m plan on dragging this shit out.” 

“I’m going to make both of our attorneys rich.” Levi continued, “You will owe me at least a million dollars in back child support. You’re going to miss Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas with your son.”

“You are such a despicable bitch!” Eren yelled, slamming his fists on the table. He rose up to meet Levi’s heated gaze. 

“Call me whatever you’d like, but I’m still your son’s mother.” Levi spoke, “I’ve been there for every moment. I wake him up every morning and put him to bed every night. All I do in life is for him. I’m a damn good mom.” 

“What type of good mother keeps their son away from their father?!” Eren shouted. Levi rolled his eyes in response to his statement. Both lawyers remained silent, taking note of the exchange for their records.

“Drop this bullshit and I will let you see Corey whenever you’d like.” Levi continued as he gathered his things together, “If you prove to me you’re responsible enough to take care of him, he is more than welcome to visit you in Cleveland so long as it does not get in the way of his education.”

“And you expect me to take your word for it?” Eren continued to yell at the omega, “Your word isn’t worth shit to me!”

“If it doesn’t work out, you can always just take me back to court.” Levi spoke, taking his exit “Why don’t you think about it and get back to me within the week?” 

Walking towards the door, he paused and looked back at Eren, “In you are free tonight you’re welcome to over for dinner. Corey is really excited to meet you.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Eren made his way over to Levi’s penthouse. He was nervous to finally meet his son. After going over the details of the mediation with his lawyer, they came to the conclusion that visiting his son would only help his case. Eren was excited to see his son in the flesh. He wanted so badly to know everything about the little boy.

Eren rang the bell and Levi was quick to open the door. Coming face to face with Levi rekindled his anger from earlier in the day. He did his best to contain himself. He knew no good would come from fighting in front of his son.

“Ground rules.” Levi spoke before letting him into his home, “Don’t talk about the lawsuit in front of my son and don’t you dare raise your voice to me.” 

“Sure.” Eren responded. He wondered how awkward it would be to interact with his son with so much tension between the two of them.

“If you curse in front of my son, I’ll throw you out.” Levi commented, letting Eren into his home. 

He led the alpha into his living room. Eren noted Levi’s wardrobe change. He was no longer wearing the suit from the lawyer’s office, but instead a matching tracksuit set. As Levi walked ahead of him, he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander down to the adidas logo on Levi’s bottom. It frustrated him how attracted he was to Levi in spite of all the omega had put him through.

Once they reached the living room, Levi called out to Corey. The little boy barreled down the hallway at top speed, stopping abruptly at Levi’s side. Corey looked up with glee at his mother; he held his arms out to be picked up. Levi pulled the boy up into his arms. 

“Corey, your dad is here to spend time with you.” Levi spoke, settling the boy into his hip.

“Hi Corey.” Eren spoke out cautiously, “I’m really excited to meet you.” Eren couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He was without a doubt his son and perfect in every way.

Corey looked to his mom nervously and then buried his head into the omega’s chest. It was obvious to Eren that the boy was a bit shy about interacting with him.

“Baby, say hello.” Levi pushed the little boy to speak.

“Hi.” Corey spoke, keeping his head hidden in Levi’s chest.

“Honey, are you happy to meet your daddy?” Levi questioned him as he set the boy down. Corey hung his head down and shrugged. 

“He’s going to eat dinner with us.” Levi announced.

“What’s for dinner?” Corey’s eyes lit up at the thought of food.

“Your favorite, spaghetti.” Levi smiled as he responded.

“Woo hoo!” Corey cheered, pumping his fists. “Mom’s spaghetti is the best!” He started to dance around the living room. Eren laughed at the display.

“How about you show your dad how to play simon says?” Levi asked, encouraging Corey to interact with Eren.

“That’s a good idea, Mommy!” Corey happily replied. He grabbed Eren by the hand “Come with me, Daddy!” 

Corey led Eren into his playroom and proceeded to play alongside his father.

\-------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Eren stuck around to hang out with his son. Corey quickly warmed up to his dad. They played for the whole night until it was time to wind down and go to bed. Levi gave Eren space to get to know his son. The alpha tucked his son into bed and read him a bedtime story.

“I like you.” Corey spoke as he let out a yawn. Eren put the children’s book down while the boy snuggled with his pillow and commented, “You’re good at reading, daddy.”

“Goodnight, Corey.” Eren stroked the little boy’s head, “I love you.”

“Tell mommy I’m ready for my good night kiss.” Corey announced, “I can’t have sweet dreams without my good night kiss!”

“Can’t I give you a good night kiss?” Eren asked.

“No.” The boy spoke firmly, “I need my mommy.” Eren got up and retrieved Levi from the living room.

“Did you have fun with your dad today?” Levi asked. Corey nodded vigorously in response.

“Daddy, can we play more tomorrow?” Corey asked. Eren looked over to Levi as if to ask permission. Levi nodded, understanding and accepting the request.

“Of course kiddo.” Eren responded to Corey, “You’ll be seeing a whole lot of me.”

“I’m glad.” Corey cheered sleepily. 

“Alright baby.” Levi planted a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams, mom and dad!” Corey called out, closing his eyes tight.

“Sweet dreams, Corey.” Eren hugged the boy good night. The two adults made their way out of the child’s room. Levi turned off the lights and closed the door behind them.

Eren and Levi walked out into the living room. Eren took a seat as Levi poured them both a glass of wine.

“I’m still pissed about what you’ve done.” Eren commented, taking the glass from the omega.

“That’s understandable.” Levi replied, sitting across from him.

“You’ll let me see him anytime?” Eren asked, “Can he come visit me for Christmas?”

“It’s a possibility.” Levi responded, taking a sip of his wine. “I would have to be there with him. He’s only four and he’s not very comfortable being apart from me.”

“My son is a momma’s boy.” Eren chuckled, taking a drink of his wine.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Levi couldn’t help but smile at the comment, “He has a cool mom.”

“He’s so smart and funny.” Eren stated, smiling big from ear to ear. “God, he’s so amazing.” 

The two were quiet for a moment. Eren was thinking back through the time he had spent with Corey. He thoroughly enjoyed quality time with his special kid. He noticed how happy and loved Corey was. Levi was normally a cold and reserved person, but with his son he was nothing but warm and nurturing. Eren could see now that Levi was being truthful at the mediation. Everything Levi did was for the son they shared together.

“Thank you for being a good mom to my son.” Eren spoke, looking out to the omega. Levi nodded in acknowledgement. 

“Eren, you need to know.” Levi stated, “I don’t want to get in the way of you having a relationship with Corey.”

“Then why?” Eren asked, placing his glass down on the coffee table, “Why did you hide my son from me?”

Levi sighed and responded, “When you had to move away, I was beyond pissed. Do you remember?” 

“Yeah, you threw all my stuff into the street.” Eren commented.

“You waited until the last minute to say anything about it.” Levi continued, “You expected me to drop my entire life at moment’s notice. I just couldn’t get over how childish and ridiculous you were acting.” 

“When I found out I was pregnant, I just couldn’t see you being a father.” Levi lowered his gaze to his lap as he continued to speak; “I regret taking away that choice from you. I’ve made a huge mistake keeping him from you, and for that, I am truly sorry.” 

“Any other secrets you’ve been hiding from me?” Eren asked.

Levi thought for a moment and then responded, “When we broke up, I stole your I Pad.”

“I knew it!” Eren laughed at the outrageous confession, “You’re so vindictive.”

“I’m vindictive?” Levi scoffed playfully at the comment, “Four hours ago, you threatened to take my son away from me.”

“I can’t get over how little you’ve changed” Eren commented, “If anything, you’ve gotten more hostile with time.”

“Well you’re not much better.” Levi shot back, “Your antics at the lawyer’s office? I see you still have an anger problem. Call me a bitch again and I’ll hand you your ass.”

The two smiled at each other for a moment. The silence between them was long and awkward.

“I feel like such an idiot for thinking we could work things out.” Eren hung his head down, “We’re clearly not right for each other. What’s important is our son. Let’s get on the same page for his sake.”

“Whatever we had back then is over.” Levi agreed, “Let’s focus on being good parents.”


	6. Chapter 6

Levi was sprawled out in his red silk sheets when Eren made his nightly FaceTime call. He was wearing a matching red negligee. The candles in the room provided the perfect lighting to compliment his seductive look.

“Hey co parent,” Levi answered the call, lying on his stomach in the bed. The phone was angled so that Eren could see Levi’s exposed nipples.

“H-Hey.” Eren responded. Hi eyes peeled to the screen. “Is Corey still up?” Levi knew he was playing with fire tempting the alpha, but he had to get Eren back for answering the phone shirtless at the gym earlier in the week.

The two were playing an odd game. Although the pair were not on good terms, their desire for one another was not diminished. Insecure with their attraction for each other, they would attempt to get a rise out the other person by being flirtatious or provocative. Neither person would relent until the other was visibly bothered. Levi often times won out in these awkward interactions.

“Corey was a little cranky today, so I had to put him to bed early.” Levi replied casually. “Do you have anytime tomorrow before noon to talk to him?”

“I can call him at eight before I head to practice.” Eren spoke. Levi noticed a blush forming over the alpha’s cheeks.

“Perfect.” Levi replied. He then rolled into his side, giving the camera a different angle to his saucy look.

“Do you mind putting on a robe?” Eren asked. His face was beet red.

“What's the matter, Eren?” Levi winked in response, “Can't handle a little skin?” Eren glared at him through his intense blush. The omega grinned with the satisfaction of knowing he had won. Levi relented by covering himself up with his sheet.

“So what's up?” Levi asked.

“I’m not sure how to break this to Corey, but I have a home game Halloween night.” Eren stated, “I really wanted to be there for him, but it looks like I’ll be stuck at work.”

The following Tuesday was Halloween. Eren wanted more than anything to take his son trick or treating. He had been so busy making plans with Levi that he neglected to check the game schedule. He was extremely disappointed and he knew that Corey would be let down by his absence.

“Let me handle it.” Levi let out a sigh, agitated on behalf of his son. “I’ll let him down gently over the weekend.”

“Thank you Levi, I’m really sorry for being a bonehead.” Eren apologized.

“He’s going to be upset.” Levi continued, “He was really excited to show you his costume.”

“I still have no idea what he’s going to be,” Eren commented.

“That’s because he wants it to be a secret.” Levi responded, “I’ll be sure to send you plenty of pictures.”

“Thanks.” Eren replied, “I’ll figure out some way to make things right for Corey. Have a good night.”

“Goodnight, co parent.” Levi responded, hitting the end call button on his phone.

\--------------------------------------------------

Eren was having a terrible Halloween. In the middle of the third quarter, the Cavaliers were behind 30 points. Eren and his teammates were struggling to keep up with the 76ers. The alpha was doing everything he could to keep his head in the game, but he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how he had disappointed his son.

Levi had done his best to let the boy down gently, but Corey took the news horribly. He threw several tantrums over the weekend and cried on the phone to Eren every night begging him to come visit. Corey was too young to understand work; all the little boy saw was that his father had broken a promise. The guilt was eating away at Eren.

Eren’s evening continued to sour when an opponent elbowed him in the groin. The referee called a foul and awarded the Cavaliers two free throws. Bertolt tossed Eren the ball as he made his way behind the throw line.

Before making his shot, he dribbled the ball and looked around the court. When his gaze made its way to the Cavalier’s side of the court, he was shocked to see his son waving out to him. He was sitting in Levi’s lap in courtside seats. The two were wearing their Halloween costumes; Levi was dressed as a flapper girl and his son was wearing his uniform.

Eren couldn’t help but smile big and wave back at Corey before making all of his free throw shots.

\--------------------------------------------------

After the game, Eren and Levi took Corey trick or treating around the alpha’s neighborhood. Farlan accompanied them for additional security. Corey had a blast. He was ecstatic to spend time with his father. Levi knew he made the right choice flying out to surprise Eren. Now more than ever, Corey needed to bond with his father.

After trick or treating, the group returned to Eren’s home. Levi decided to surprise Eren further by allowing Corey to spend the night over at his apartment. Eren was beyond thrilled to have his son overnight. He knew that this was a big step for Levi. The omega was very protective of his son to the point of being possessive.

After the pair put their son down for bed in his new room at Eren’s apartment, Levi sent Farlan to get retrieve their car. The omega gathered his belongings together and made his way to the door.

“I can’t believe you came all of the way out here.” Eren commented, lingering in the hallway with the omega. “Thank you.”

“It wasn’t for you.” Levi replied, “Corey was so upset. I knew it would make him happy if we all spent Halloween together.”

“So you’re telling me you took a four hour flight to appease a four year old?” Eren asked.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’m a pushover parent.” Levi responded, “Tomorrow morning, I will be back to pick up Corey. I’m sure you’ll be busy all day, but if you have time in the evening, I can drop him off for a few hours before our flight back to LA.”

“Thanks for giving me the time to get to know with my son.” Eren spoke. His face hurt from smiling so much.

Levi nodded in response. He commented, “Call me if he needs anything.” The omega then stepped out into the street and made his way to his car. 

\--------------------------------------------------

“Don't leave again mommy!” Corey screamed with tears running down his face. Levi sat the child his lap and held him close. Eren watched helplessly as Levi tended to the crying boy.

“Shh… it's okay,” Levi reassured his son, “I'm here now, baby. You’re alright.”

Shortly after Levi left for the night, Corey woke up and started to look around Eren’s apartment for his mother. When he realized his mother wasn’t there, the boy had a meltdown. He started kick and scream; Corey refused to settle down. Eren wasn’t prepared to handle a full out temper tantrum. He only had a few months of parenting experience under his belt. After calling Levi, the omega drove himself back to Eren’s apartment to help pacify the situation.

“Mom! Promise!” Corey hollered, clinging to the front of Levi’s dress, “Stay with me, I’m scared!”

“This is daddy's house.” Levi explained, rubbing the boy’s back in consolation, “Mommy can't sleep here. I’ll be here first thing in the morning.”

“Why can't mommy stay?!” Corey yelled at Eren. The little boy held his head back and wailed loudly.

“Corey, that’s enough.” Levi spoke firmly. “Do you want a time out?” Corey shook his head, trying to hold back his tears.

Eren let out a quiet sigh. He realized that for the time being, Levi and Corey were a package deal. It irritated him to have the person he distrusted the most in his personal space, but he wanted so badly to have his son spend the night.

“Corey, your mom can stay if he would like” Eren stated. Levi looked back at Eren with a look of annoyance. Levi also was not thrilled to spend more time his son’s father.

“Good.” Corey sighed with relief. The boy was so spoiled, he had already assumed he was going to get his way.

“Okay.” Levi responded, trying his best not to be upset with the awkward situation, “Go to sleep, Corey. I'm not going anywhere.”

Levi laid his son back into his bed and gave the boy his sweet dreams kiss. After Eren said his own good nights, Levi turned off the light and exited the room.

Once Corey’s door was closed, Levi turned to Eren.

“I’m not sleeping on your couch.” Levi announced. Eren rolled his eyes. The alpha wasn’t surprised that Levi was making demands of him, but it didn’t make it any less irritating.

“Fine then.” Eren replied, “You can sleep on my bed. I’ll get the sofa.” He pulled out a spare blanket from his linen closet and tossed it onto his sofa.

Levi froze. The thought of sleeping in Eren’s bed startled him. No doubt Eren’s scent would be overpowering in his room. Levi’s inability to control his attraction to Eren embarrassed the proud omega. Being in close proximity to the alpha was enough to make Levi moist. How would Levi handle being immersed in his scent for a night?

“I… I can't sleep in your bed.” Levi stated. He lost eye contact with Eren as his face went red. Eren noticed Levi’s loss of composure. Eren smirked. He took satisfaction from watching Levi lose face.

“What's the matter, Levi?” Eren teased, “Are you afraid of my scent?” The alpha enjoyed every moment of watching Levi struggle to answer. Finally Eren got his payback from the lingerie FaceTime call last week.

He decided to push the game a little further by approaching the omega. Levi was quick to back himself up into the nearest wall. Eren stood over Levi. He leaned into the wall and placed his arm above Levi’s head. Eren was close enough to sense the arousal and fear coming from Levi’s scent.

“So what's it going to be?” Eren asked, smiling down at the shocked omega. Suddenly, Levi’s mood turned to anger and he shoved the alpha away. He made his way into Eren’s room and slammed the door.

Levi was pissed. He was not used to feeling powerless. Being forced into Eren's space made it difficult for Levi to think rationally.

Levi knew that if he got into Eren's bed he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Fully aware of the consequences, Levi removed his scratchy Halloween costume and crawled into the alpha’s sheets. The smell of Eren was intoxicating. He hated how much he enjoyed Eren's scent. Levi was hot and wet just breathing in the aroma of the room.

The night was a delectable torture. Rolling around in Eren's sheets, Levi pleasured himself. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so in need of release. It frustrated Levi that Eren would be able to tell that he had gotten off in his bed. He was embarrassed by his lack of control.

He tossed and turned for hours with Eren in mind. He saw no end to their lustful tit for tat. All he could do was plan his next move.

\--------------------------------------------------

Eren woke up with a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch. He made an attempt to rub it out as he slowly gained consciousness. He heard noise coming from the kitchen. Assuming it was Levi, he made is way over to address his guest.

“Good morning.” Levi turned his head to address the alpha. The first thing Eren noticed when he entered in the kitchen was Levi’s attire. He was wearing nothing except for Eren’s tee shirt.

“Good morning, co parent.” Eren responded, eyeing the omega’s bare legs as he took a seat at the kitchen table. “What are you doing wearing my shirt?”

“I couldn’t exactly sleep in my costume.” Levi replied. The omega then reached up to grab plates from the cabinet above. The shirt lifted to reveal his bare ass. Eren’s eyes went big at the sight of Levi’s exposed lower half. He felt his crotch swell up as he inspected Levi’s supple bottom.

“No panties?” Eren spat out, “Are you serious?” Levi shrugged, seemingly unbothered by the alpha’s gawking.

“I wasn’t wearing any last night.” Levi responded, fixing a plate for both of them.

Eren put his hand to his forehead in frustration, “You realize shit like this is the reason you got pregnant in the first place?”

“You're not going to do anything.” Levi commented, “You’re too chickenshit.” The omega knew from the past that nothing got Eren more riled up than a challenge.

He walked over to Eren and put a plate of pancakes in front of the alpha. As he approached, Eren caught a whiff of Levi’s scent. It was a delicious mixture of his own and the omega’s. Eren didn’t think his dick could get any harder.

“Any more of this and I’m going to eat you for breakfast.” Eren groaned. He dramatically raised his hands into the air, “You win, okay? Let’s call a truce.”

Levi felt conflicted about the end of their game. He was smug about Eren’s surrender, but part of him was sad that their advances towards each other were coming to an end. It hurt his ego to admit that he liked Eren’s pull on him.

“You never had a chance.” Levi commented and took a seat at the table. The two ate in silence, occasionally trading glances.

After some time, Eren’s boner dissipated and his mind started to wander to more wholesome thoughts. Thinking back to last night, Eren couldn't help but hate Levi a little less. Levi went above and beyond for Eren to have a priceless memory with his son.

Since the two agreed to co parent a few months prior, Levi had done his part to ensure Corey and Eren had quality time to bond. He let Eren visit frequently and allowed him to talk to his son everyday. The alpha was appreciative of Levi's efforts to right his wrongs.

“Thanks for everything.” Eren spoke, breaking the silence between the two. “It was really nice to see Corey last night.”

“Hopefully as he gets older, he’ll be more comfortable staying over here alone.” Levi replied, “I have no idea how we’re going to share custody if he can’t sleep without me.” Eren was shocked. After months of their lawyers going at it, Levi was going to casually end their custody lawsuit?

“You’re done fighting me on joint custody?” Eren asked. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“I don’t see any reason to fight it anymore.” Levi commented, “You love my son. I can see you’re doing everything you can to be a good father.”

“You have no idea how happy this makes me, Levi,” Eren spoke. His huge smile from yesterday returned to his face. “You’re going to get on my good side with all these pleasant surprises.”

“Yeah, well,” Levi replied, taking a sip of his morning tea. “I’m tired of the lawyer fees.”


	7. Chapter 7

“He’s asleep?” Levi was impressed. The omega was returning from a club appearance in Cleveland. He left his small son in the care of his father. Levi couldn’t remember the last time he returned from a late night of work and Corey wasn’t awake waiting for him. 

He sat across from Eren in the alpha’s living room. Coming straight from the event, his attire was outrageous and sexual. He wore a skintight latex mini dress with matching thigh high boots. Levi could feel Eren giving him a look over, but the Alpha made no comment. Since Halloween, the two had stopped flirting with one another. Levi was a bit disappointed with the lack of attention from Eren; however he noted that Eren’s animosity towards him had seemed to diminish. 

“How was everything?” Levi asked, making himself comfortable on Eren’s sofa. He unzipped his boots and swung his legs underneath his thighs onto the sofa. 

The pair made the decision that until Corey’s separation anxiety lessened, Levi would spend the night at Eren’s home. Eren set up a bed for Levi in Corey’s room. The accommodations weren’t ideal, but the two were planning on toughing it out for a few months until Corey got over his phase.

“Pretty good. We played dinosaur until bedtime.” Eren responded. He was proud of getting his son to bed early. “How was your night?”

“Eventful.” Levi commented. He began to take off his jewelry. As Levi was removing his Rolex, Eren noticed discoloration on the omega’s wrist. The alpha recognized the sight of a nasty bruise in an instant. He was shocked by the appearance of purple and yellow on the omega’s body. 

“What happened to your arm?” Eren asked, leaning up out of his chair. Levi was quiet. His silence alarmed the alpha. 

Eren asked, “Did someone hurt you?”

Levi let out a small sigh and rubbed his wrist self-consciously. He responded. “Don’t worry about it. I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.” Eren replied in anger. He rose up and went to Levi’s side. Levi didn’t resist as Eren took his hand and began to inspect the omega’s injury. “Who hurt you?”

Levi didn’t respond to Eren’s question. Eren slowly rotated the swollen joint causing the omega to wince in pain. Eren became more enraged by Levi’s reaction. 

“Tell me what happened right now.” Eren spoke firmly, making no attempt to hide his aggravation. After a moment of silence, Eren took his hand to Levi’s chin and tilted the omega’s face up to his own. 

Making eye contact, Eren continued to press Levi. “This is serious. If you don’t tell me how this happened, I’m going to drag your ass to the emergency room.”

“That’s a bit excessive,” Levi finally spoke, jerking away from the physical contact. He didn’t understand why Eren was getting so worked up over him. The omega was a bit taken aback by Eren’s authoritative tone.

“Your wrist could be broken.” Eren shot back. “You might need to see a doctor. Give me a reason why I shouldn’t take you right now.”

“Fine,” Levi conceded. He could see that Eren wasn’t going to drop the subject. “The club owner got a little to grabby. When my bodyguard tried to get him away from me, he wouldn’t let go of my wrist.” 

Eren shot up and went to the kitchen. He came back with an ice pack. Returning to his seat next to Levi, he put the omega’s wrist in his lap and covered it in the pack. “I’m taking you to my doctor first thing in the morning.”

The two sat together for some time in silence. Levi allowed Eren tend to his wrist. Being an athlete, Eren had extensive experience with such injuries. He iced Levi’s wrist for 15 minutes and put the omega’s wrist in a brace. 

Levi was irritated by Eren’s pushy behavior. He didn’t appreciate being treated like a child. Eren was his co-parent and nothing more. There was no reason for Eren to be so upset over the incident. It didn’t have anything to do with their son, so Levi felt that Eren had no right to pry into the situation. 

Once Eren had finished caring for Levi’s injury, the alpha turned to him and asked, “Why are you putting yourself in sketchy situations?” 

Levi continued to give Eren the silent treatment. He was fed up with Eren’s coddling. He had no right to pry into Levi’s personal life. The alpha was treating him like a damsel in distress. Levi didn’t need anyone to come save him.

“Levi. Tell me why.” Eren pressed. 

“I don’t answer to you.” Levi stated. “This is how I make money. You need to mind your own business.”

“I don’t like this.” Eren replied as he shook his head. The alpha couldn’t understand why Levi was being so defensive. He wondered how often Levi was put into compromising situations. The thought of some alpha causing Levi harm made his blood boil.

“I don’t care what you like.” Levi retorted, “You don’t pay my bills.”

“Well I could pay your bills.” Eren shot back, “If it’s just about money, then I’ll pay more child support.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I can take care of myself.” Levi got up to retreat from Eren; he had enough of Eren’s demanding tone for one night.

“Oh, so it’s not really about the money!” Eren yelled. He put his hand on Levi’s shoulder to keep the omega from walking away.

“You’re right, it’s about control!” Levi shouted back. He turned around and yanked Eren’s hand away from him. “You’re not my alpha. Stop trying to dominate me!”

“I’m not trying to dominate you. I just want you to be safe!” Eren yelled out, “You’re such an asshole. Can’t you see that we’re family now?!”

Levi was baffled by Eren’s statement. He hadn’t realized that Eren felt so close to him. The concept of family meant a lot to Levi.

In the months that they had spent together co-parenting, Levi found it difficult to keep his feelings for Eren in check. Initially his anger kept him from feeling for the alpha, but as time went on, his long held feelings of desire and affection crept back into his consciousness. 

He had assumed that Eren still had nothing but malice in his heart for him, with a hint of unresolved sexual tension. The fact that Eren had given Levi such an intimate title as ‘family’ was shocking to the omega. It meant that Eren saw Levi as more than just the hated baby’s mother.

At the start of their fight, Levi believed that Eren was coming from instinctual possessiveness, but he could see now that Eren was legitimately concerned for his security. He was touched by Eren’s kindness.

Levi let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his wig with his good hand. He spoke quietly, “Look, I’m sorry.” Eren was surprised by Levi’s sudden change in tone. The alpha was expecting more aggression to follow from his statement.

Levi continued, “I guess things have gotten out of hand. I just can’t turn down opportunities. I won’t look like this forever and I have a lot of people who are depending on me.”

“I’m depending on you too, you know.” Eren responded, crossing his arms over his chest. “My kid needs his mom. Think about Corey. If something happened to you, he would be devastated.”

“I just don’t know how to rely on anyone else.” Levi admitted.

“Well you need to get over it.” Eren replied, “You’re not alone anymore. You can depend on me.”

That night Levi set some of his pride aside and listened to Eren's concerns about his lifestyle. He accepted that Eren’s input and offer to help. Eren had changed so much in the past five years, but his core was consistent. He was stubborn and passionate. Although Levi knew that Eren no longer loved him, he could see that he still cared and was persistent in his efforts to protect him.

Before the two turned in for the night, Eren iced Levi’s wrist again to prevent swelling. Levi couldn’t help but indulge himself in Eren’s attentiveness. The omega couldn’t recall the last time he felt comfortable surrendering to another. He knew then that he was still very much in love with Eren.

\--------------------------------------------------

When Jean knocked on Eren’s door in the morning, the last thing he expected was for his friend to have company over. Eren wasn’t one to have overnight guests and he didn’t screw around.

“Hello?” Levi called out as he opened the door. Jean’s heart skipped a beat. Jean was astonished at how handsome the Levi was up close. The omega was wearing navy silk pajama bottoms with a matching undone robe. His chest looked toned and creamy. 

“Can I help you?” Levi asked. Jean had to stop himself from gawking outright to address his friend’s visitor.

“Hello.” Jean responded. “Is Eren around?”

“I think he’s still asleep.” Levi replied. “Can you come back another time?” Jean couldn’t help but come to the most obvious conclusion about the situation: Eren was hate fucking his baby’s mom. 

Suddenly the two heard stomping coming from inside the home. Eren appeared in the doorway behind Levi. Spotting Jean, Eren looked down at the minimally clothed Levi and pushed him into the house out of Jean’s view. 

“I told you not to answer the door.” Eren commented to Levi. “Scram.”

“Well good morning to you too.” Levi spoke sarcastically. He walked off into the house with an attitude. Jean resisted the urge to laugh at Eren’s protective display.

“What’s up, dude?” Eren addressed Jean. The alpha was wearing a tee shirt and boxer briefs. From the state of his hair, it was obvious to Jean that his friend had just jumped out of bed. 

Jean had so many juicy questions. He refrained from giving his friend the third degree. He knew he would have his chance to pester Eren later. 

“It’s chest day.” Jean reminded him. Eren gave him a look of recognition. The two were regular workout buddies. Jean would meet Eren at his house and the two would head to the gym together.

“Shit, Jean I completely forgot.” Eren responded, a bit panicked, “Do you mind if I meet you at the gym around two? I’ve got to take Levi to the doctor and drop them off at the airport.”

“Oh? What a good husband.” Jean commented. Eren shot him an angry look.

“Whatever.” Jean responded, “I’ll meet you at the gym at 2:30.” Jean headed off into the street. He looked forward to busting Eren’s balls later.

\--------------------------------------------------

Jean waited until he was spotting Eren on the bench press to interrogate his friend. There was a high chancel that Eren would incriminate himself if caught off guard. With Eren's hands occupied, he also reduced his chances his friend landing a shot on him if his temper got out of hand

“So what's going on with you and your baby mama?” Jean asked Eren casually. 

“What are you insinuating?” Eren looked up at Jean from the bench, putting the bar back on the rack. 

“When I stopped by this morning it sure looked like you guys were playing house.” Jean commented as Eren sat up on the bench. 

He flipped around to face Jean. “Well we’re not.” Eren replied defensively, “He spent the night for my kid’s sake”

“Was he wearing lingerie for your kid’s sake?” Jean questioned. Eren glared back at Jean. “Just saying.”

Eren could feel his temper flare up. Knowing that Jean was attempting to get a rise out of him, he tried to keep his tone even as he responded, “It’s not like that, man.”

“Dude, it's okay if you're hitting that.” Jean stated, switching places with Eren on the bench, “Just use condoms this time.”

“Where is this coming from?” Eren asked as he helped Jean unrack the weight, “You know he’s a lying piece of shit.”

Jean got a few reps in before he heard Eren comment, “I can hardly stand him.” 

Midway through the set he heard Eren mumble, “All that hostility? That’s not sexy.” Jean wondered if Eren realized that he could hear him talking to himself. 

“After everything he’s done, there’s no way.” Eren quietly reassured himself.

Jean finished his reps before continuing his harassment. “So you haven’t smashed?”

“No!” Eren barked back. “I hate that asshole.”

“You know there’s a fine line between love and hate.” Jean responded. 

“Oh, fuck off!” Eren shouted. He threw his sweat towel at Jean’s face and stormed off. 

\--------------------------------------------------

For Thanksgiving, Eren went to California to be with his son. When Levi picked Eren up from the airport, Corey presented him with a turkey hat he made in preschool. Eren happily put it on and hugged the boy tight. The little boy was so excited to visit with his father, he insisted that Eren sit beside him in the backseat on the way home.

The media coverage about Levi and Eren died down over the month. Since the two spent so much time together in public, people assumed that they were back together. Levi was fine with the assumption if it meant that he could move freely around town without extensive security. It was nice to be able to drive around without fear of assault or invasive questioning.

This year Levi went all out and cooked a feast for everyone on his team. Everything was warm and delicious. The atmosphere was filled with cheer and gratitude.

Eren noted a difference in Levi’s energy. The omega was at ease in his presence. Something about the family holiday dropped Levi’s defenses. Sure Levi was brash, but there was a sweetness to him that Eren hadn’t seen since they broke up five years ago. Eren couldn’t help but feel nostalgia for when they were young and happy together.

After dinner, Eren sat on Levi’s sofa for hours watching football while Corey slept on his lap. Slowly people filtered out of the omega’s penthouse until it was just Eren, Levi, and their son. 

Levi meticulously cleaned and put away all of the food. Once the kitchen was spic and span, he put the sleeping boy in his bed and returned to the living room to speak with Eren. 

“How have things been?” Eren asked as Levi sat beside him on the couch. The alpha turned down the television, anticipating discussion.

“Good.” Levi replied, curling up into the sofa. “I’ve had to take some time off of work for my wrist to heal, but it’s been nice to spend extra time with Corey.”

“I’m glad you’re taking it easy.” Eren responded, holding his hand out. “Can I see it?” Levi nodded and placed his hand in Eren’s. The alpha gently inspected his sprain. The bruise was still prevalent, but the swelling had diminished over the past week. 

“It’s not pretty, but I do feel better.” Levi commented. 

“I’m glad.” Eren replied. He affectionately rubbed his thumb in Levi’s palm before releasing Levi’s hand. Levi noticed the subtle gesture and smiled. He appreciated Eren’s tenderness. It reminded him of what they were to each other before breaking up so long ago.

“How was dinner?” Levi asked.

“Amazing.” Eren grinned as he responded, “Why couldn't you cook like this when we were dating?” 

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, “I thought you liked my cooking.” Eren let out a small laugh. His mind immediately went to the time when Levi fed him uncooked chicken and the alpha had food poisoning for a week.

“Oh god no.” Eren responded, “You were horrible! You could have burned water.”

“You're so blunt.” Levi pouted, “When did you become so critical? Whatever happened to the lovesick puppy that used to follow me around?”

“He grew up and got over you.” Eren replied. Levi burst into laughter. 

“Oh please,” Levi responded, “you're not over me.” Eren was taken aback by Levi’s assertion.

“Why do you think that?” Eren asked defensively. 

“Because it's obvious.” Levi crawled on his knees over to Eren’s side of the sofa. He swung his leg over Eren’s and sat on the alpha’s lap. Eren was a bit surprised by Levi’s actions, but made no effort to stop him. Something about the mood caused Eren to accept the omega’s approach.

Looking up into Eren’s eyes, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s shoulders. He spoke “You’re always staring at me.”

“You're sexy.” Eren replied. He placed his palm on Levi’s ass cheek. “Too bad your personality isn't as attractive.”

“That's interesting.” Levi lowered himself into Eren’s chest, “If I remember correctly, isn't my smart mouth what gets you hard?”

Eren let out a groan. Levi was right. For some reason, Eren couldn’t resist Levi’s sass. He felt himself getting heated up by Levi’s advances. His dick was starting to poke up on the omega.

“Tell me Eren, have you had much luck dating?” Levi teased the alpha. He scooted forward to rub himself on Eren’s boner.

“That’s enough.” Eren spanked at Levi’s ass. The omega let out a little yelp. “You know what? By the same logic I could say that you're not over me.” Eren maneuvered Levi down onto the couch and climbed on top of him. 

“You're always getting sexy for me.” Eren continued. His hand slid under Levi’s shirt and grabbed at the omega’s hip. The pressure of his grip caused Levi to let out a quiet moan. “You love it when I stare at you.”

“No shit, I'm an exhibitionist.” Levi commented. Eren buried his head into Levi’s neck licked Levi’s scent gland. “Y-you’re not special.” Levi whimpered as the alpha started to suck on his sensitive organ.

Eren ran his free hand over Levi’s stomach and chest. When he grazed over the omega’s nipple, Levi shivered in response. Noting Levi’s pleasure, Eren assaulted the omega’s chest. Levi turned into a crying mess as Eren thumbed and pinched his nipples. The omega was immobilized by the sensory overload.

Eren chuckled as he pulled back from Levi’s neck to inspect the omega’s expression, “So submissive.” he commented. He licked away Levi’s tears and continued to play with the omega’s body. “You’re such a soft omega.”

Eren reached into the back of Levi’s pants and dipped his fingers into Levi’s crack. He felt warm moisture as his hand approached the omega’s hole. 

“Who else makes you this wet?” Eren asked as he pressed his finger into Levi. “Don't think I didn't notice when you fucked yourself in my bed.”

“Did you like that?” Levi asked. His face was flushed from all of the attention. “It smelled good, right? Did it make you think of when you could taste it for yourself?”

“Shut your mouth or I’ll fuck you right here.” Eren growled at Levi. He pulled his hand out of Levi’s pants and licked his fingers to taste the slick. 

“See?” Levi spoke back, as if to push Eren further. “I knew you still wanted me.”

Eren made good on his threat and proceeded to fuck the attitude out of Levi. It took hours and multiple attempts, but eventually Levi was too hoarse to talk back.

\--------------------------------------------------

Eren woke up before Levi. He was awakened by the gentle tickle of Levi's hair brushing against his chest. The two were entwined on Levi's sofa. The couch was a nasty wet mess. There was sweat, slick and semen all over the place.

He carefully untangled himself from the omega and rose from the sofa. Eren threw on his pants and made his way to the kitchen. While making himself a cup of coffee, his mind went over the lustful events of the night before.

He had no idea why the omega had come onto him so strongly. He wondered if Levi had feelings for him. His own emotions were jumbled up. The holiday had him feeling nostalgic. He remembered how much he loved the person that Levi used to be. Levi was a sweet person underneath his abrasive exterior; Eren could see that this part of the omega remained unchanged. Although there was so much about Levi that he loved so dearly, he just couldn’t get past his deception. Levi was forever untrustworthy in Eren’s mind. 

He could see now that having sex with the omega was a mistake. Eren’s first priority was his son. With unclear feelings, entering a sexual relationship with Levi was likely to be volatile. Corey needed his parents to be on good terms. If they were to break up a second time, there was sure to be animosity and drama. 

Eren leaned against the kitchen counter and took a sip of his coffee. He hoped that sleeping with Levi hadn’t disrupted the status quo. It had taken lot of hard work and compromise to get on civil terms with the omega. A part of him wanted more from his relationship with Levi, but he just couldn’t see the two resolving their issues.

\--------------------------------------------------

Soon Levi was awake. Disgusted by the state of his living room, he immediately went into a cleaning frenzy. He was grateful for Kenny talking him out of fabric upholstery; otherwise he would have had to throw out his sofa. As he worked through the mess, he noted a spring in his step. He was happy. 

No one could fuck Levi like Eren could. The omega couldn’t explain what made Eren special, but he knew that the Alpha was perfect for him. Eren was the only alpha that Levi had ever submitted to, both inside and outside of the bedroom.

The omega didn’t know why the night had escalated to sex, but the experience confirmed his love for Eren. He wanted Eren more than ever before. He didn't want to assume that the alpha felt the same way, but the passion they shared had Levi feeling optimistic.

After taking a quick shower, Levi made his way into the kitchen. Spotting Eren, he smiled.

“Hey.” Eren addressed the omega. 

“Good morning.” Levi replied. He made his way over to Eren. He stopped in front of the alpha and wrapped his arms around his waist. Levi went in for a kiss, but Eren pulled away. Levi was confused by Eren's change in behavior. Looking into Eren's eyes, he could see the warmth in his expression from the night before was gone.

“Look, this can’t happen” Eren spoke firmly. Levi then understood; Eren regretted sleeping with him. The feelings he had for Eren were not mutual.

“Why?” Tears started to form in Levi’s eyes. He held onto Eren as he started to shake in anguish. Eren put his coffee down and rubbed the omega’s back. He felt guilty for rejecting Levi's affection. It hurt Eren to see the omega in pain.

“Don’t cry.” Eren stated as he brushed through Levi’s hair with his fingers. He pushed Levi’s bangs out of his face and wiped his tears away. “I just don’t want to confuse things between us. Didn't we agree to focus on co parenting?”

“I'm not over you.” Levi spoke. He buried his face into Eren's chest and sobbed, “I never wanted to be with anyone else but you. I still love you so much.”

“I’m sorry Levi, but I can’t accept your feelings.” Eren patted his head and hugged him tightly before letting him go.


	8. Chapter 8

“Daddy look at my Christmas tree!” Corey shouted. He ran around the living room in a flurry of energy. He loved talking to his dad on FaceTime. 

“Wow Corey!” The alpha praised his son. Eren couldn't really see the tree with all of the bouncing, but he was excited nonetheless. ”It looks great! Who helped you?”

“Mommy and Petra” Corey replied, taking a seat under the tree. “I hope Santa likes it!”

“He’ll love it.” Eren reassured his son, “What do you want Santa to bring you?”

Corey shrugged dramatically, “I don’t know…. an airplane?”

“An airplane?” Eren laughed at the thought, “How about a bike?”

“A bike?” Corey thought aloud, “Hmm... Okay!” 

“When I come see you this Wednesday, I’ll take you to see Santa and you can ask him.” Eren spoke. 

“Thanks daddy!” Corey cheered; he kissed his dad’s face on the screen. Eren smiled big. Making Corey happy was everything to him. 

“Corey!” Levi called to the boy in the background, “Dinner is ready.”

“Gotta go!” Corey waived to his dad through the phone, “Bye bye Daddy!”

“Bye buddy.” Eren waived back, “Can you hand the phone back to mommy?”

Eren and Levi had not spoken in a week. When the alpha would call, Levi would simply answer the phone and hand it directly to Corey. It bothered Eren that Levi was being standoffish. The four year old hardly knew how to carry a conversation and could barely operate the phone. Eren needed Levi’s help on the other end to communicate with Corey effectively.

The alpha understood why Levi was giving him the cold shoulder. It had only been a week since Eren rejected him. When Eren left after Thanksgiving, Levi was wrecked. The alpha felt horrible for hurting him so deeply. He knew that Levi needed space, but they didn’t have that luxury. Eren needed Levi to interact with him for the sake of their son.

Feeling Levi sob against him had changed something in Eren. Levi wasn’t one to lose himself in emotion. Eren had a hard time reading Levi, but in that moment, he felt the intensity of Levi’s feelings for him. Levi’s anguish and vulnerability caused Eren to view Levi in a more sympathetic light. As screwed up as it was, pushing Levi away only made him feel more connected to the omega. He wanted so badly to comfort the omega and take it all back, but he knew he had to hold firm on his decision.

“Mom!” Corey screamed. Eren only saw a shaky blur of colors and shapes as Corey ran through the house to find his mother. “Mom here’s the phone!” Eren heard a clunk as Corey slammed the phone on the counter. He had a full view of the kitchen ceiling.

“Are you done talking to daddy?” Levi asked Corey. 

“Mmm hmm!” Corey affirmed. Eren could hear Corey clapping and stomping around. Eren was holding out hope that Levi would finally speak to him. The two needed to work out plans for visitation and Christmas.

All of those hopes were dashed when Levi disconnected the call.

“Damn it!” Eren cursed to himself. A big part of why Eren turned down Levi was to preserve their co parenting relationship. Messing around with Levi had disrupted the status quo. He had no idea how to get back on civil terms with Levi, but he was determined to fix things. Eren hoped that he could talk things through with the omega when he came to visit later in the week.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“Hey everybody! We are back with Levi Ackerman!” Andy Cohen announced. The audience cheered while the music faded. Levi sat beside Andy in the Watch What Happens Live clubhouse. It was Levi’s first time appearing on live television. He was a bit nervous, but he hid it well. His expression was stoic and confident. 

“By the way, you look stunning tonight.” Andy continued. “What an outfit!”

“Thank you, Andy,” Levi replied, “It’s all from my upcoming collection at Fashion Nova.”

The purpose of his TV appearance was to promote the new clothing line. Levi stood from his seat and made a slow spin, so that the audience and cameras could get a full view of his outfit. People in the audience oohed and aahed. He wore a sleek lilac slip dress with matching thigh high boots. He was styled minimally with a lilac choker and wristbands. Levi was effortlessly sensual and stylish. 

“Gorgeous!” Andy cheerfully spoke, giving Levi a once over. “When will people have the chance to snag some Ackerman style?”

Levi went back to his seat and replied, “The collection will launch online this Friday, December 5th, at 8pm Eastern Time”

“Fantastic!” Andy responded. He took a sip of his drink. “Let’s get back to the phones. Caller what’s your name and from where are you calling?”

A voice came over the speakers, “Hi Andy! My name is Kimmy and I’m calling from Connecticut.”

“Hi Kimmy, what’s your question?” Andy replied.

“First off, Levi! You are my ice queen!” Kimmy squealed, “I love you so much!” 

“Thank you Kimmy.” Levi replied, looking into the camera, “Your support means everything to me.”

“My question is about your relationship with Eren.” Kimmy continued, “You guys are so cute together! Are you two a couple?”

Levi paused for a moment. He couldn't help but let out a small sigh. He was hoping no one would ask about Eren. Everything was too fresh for him; it hurt to even think about the alpha. Levi needed to remain calm. The last thing he needed was to be caught crying over some alpha on live television.

He took a sip of his drink before he responded, “Well, Kimmy. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but we are not in a romantic relationship.” 

“Really?” Andy followed up, “You guys spend an awful lot of time together.”

“That’s true, but it’s just visitation.” Levi responded, looking a bit sad. “We are focusing on being good parents to our son.”

“From an outsider’s perspective, it sure looks like you guys are something.” Andy commented, “It’s so obvious he has the hots for you.”

“What can I say? Everyone has the hots for me.” Levi shrugged, feeling uncomfortable with the conversation. “Next caller?”

Andy took the hint and moved on to the next caller. After a moment Levi was able to regain his composure, but his mind stayed on Eren. 

He was trying desperately to get over his hurt, but he couldn't do anything without being reminded of the Alpha. Everyday at home he would have to answer Eren's phone calls and listen to him speak to their kid. Corey was always talking about his fun daddy. Out in public, the reporters were constantly asking about Eren. They were so sure that the pair were a couple. Levi couldn't even be alone in peace! No matter how much he cleaned, his house had a hint of Eren's scent. 

Levi couldn't escape from his feelings. He felt so powerless finishing up his TV appearance. It was exhausting keeping his composure for the camera. On the surface he looked put together and indifferent, but inside he was falling apart.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Eren and Corey had an eventful day filled with holiday cheer. After taking the boy to see Santa, Eren and his son spent the rest of the day decorating Levi’s penthouse. The two put mistletoe in every doorway and hung tacky red and green streamers all over the place. Eren brought a few Christmas cut outs and knick knacks to place around the home. Once they were done, the whole house looked like a messy winter wonderland.

For the entire day, Levi was nowhere to be seen. Instead his assistant Petra hung around the house while Eren played with his son. Eren was frustrated by Levi’s absence. He knew that the omega was intentionally avoiding him. 

Usually when Eren spent the day with Corey in Los Angeles, Levi took care of the odds and ends. Levi made their meals and cleaned up after the two. He was always the one to be the ‘bad guy’ if Corey got out of line. Eren’s only responsibility was to have fun with his son. 

Levi’s absence was noticeable to Eren when he attempted to put his son down for the night. Corey wouldn’t settle down. He squirmed and cried as Eren attempted to change him into pajamas. After the pajamas were on, Corey proceeded to jump on his bed. Eren pleaded with Corey to settle down, but all he got in response was a high-pitched squeal. 

After hearing Corey scream, Petra entered the room.

“Corey.” Petra spoke sternly. The little boy immediately stopped bouncing. Looking into the woman’s eyes, the kid knew he had gone too far. He sat down on the bed and put his hands in his lap. Eren was astonished at how quickly the situation diffused. He was so grateful for Petra coming in to his rescue.

“If I call your mom right now and tell him about what you’re doing, do you think he’d be happy?” Petra asked. She folded her arms over her chest. 

Corey twiddled his thumbs and gave out a meek “No.”

“It’s bedtime. Are you ready to be a good boy and settle down?” Petra asked. Corey nodded and quickly got under the covers.

“Behave for your dad.” Petra continued. “I don’t want to have to come back in here.” Petra gave a nod to Eren before she exited the room. Eren was a bit embarrassed by his inability to control the situation, but was glad he had great back up.

After reading Corey a few bedtime stories, the boy was out cold. Eren couldn’t help but stare at Corey’s sweet expression as the boy slept. His son looked so much like him, but in little ways, he resembled his mother. His complexion was fair like omega’s, causing the boy to have rosy cheeks. His mouth was small and his lips had a little pout. Corey reminded Eren of a porcelain doll. He wondered if his son would grow up to be an omega. The thought made him smile. 

Eren kissed his sleeping son goodnight and made his way out of the boy’s room. He made his way to the living room. Petra soon approached. 

“Do you need a ride to the airport?” Petra asked Eren. Eren shook his head in response.

“Thanks, but I'm going to wait here until Levi gets back.” Eren stated. He took a seat in front of the television.

“I'm sorry, but Levi won't be back until later tonight.” Petra replied, “He has a late incoming flight.”

“Well then it looks like I'm sticking around until then.” Eren responded. 

Petra gave Eren a funny look before returning to her office. After thirty minutes she came out with her purse and keys.

“Alright, I let Levi know. He'll be expecting you,” Petra stated. “If you need to leave before Levi returns, just give me a call and I'll come back to watch Corey.” 

“Have a good night.” Eren spoke out to her as she made her way to the door.

“Good night” Petra replied as she made her exit.

Once alone, Eren turned to the television for distraction. He went to his go to channel, ESPN. Eren sat back and watched sports commentary for hours.

Eren knew he was in for an awkward conversation. He had no idea how to talk to Levi about their issue. He wished he could just give Levi space and ignore the odd tension between them, but Corey deserved better. Eren was out of his league when handling the young boy. He knew the night’s mishap was only a little sample of a four year old’s fury. He needed Levi’s support to build a relationship with his son. He wasn’t ready to take care of him on his own.

Eren dozed off to the sound of the late night soccer reruns. His sleep was light and filled with stress. Around 2am, Eren was awakened by the click of heels on hardwood floor. He looked up from his seat to see a peeved Levi looking down at him.

“What do you want?” Levi spat out. 

“What's with the attitude?” Eren responded, maneuvering himself into a sitting position. “Can't you just say Hello?”

Levi placed his hand on his hip and scoffed. Looking over the omega, Eren couldn't help but think Levi looked beautiful. The alpha realized that he missed looking at Levi's detached expression. The week absence made Eren more aware of how attracted he was to the omega.

“I need to talk to you.” Eren continued, “You keep hanging up on me, so I figured speaking in person was my only chance to get your attention.”

Levi rolled his eyes at the comment. He was disgusted by Eren’s pushy behavior. It was more than obvious why Levi needed distance between the two. Why couldn’t Eren be accommodating?

“What are we doing for Christmas?” Eren asked, “My sister is coming to Cleveland and I want her to be able to meet her nephew.”

“That's fine. Make arrangements with my assistant.” Levi replied, “She’ll be the one to pick him up and drop him off from your house moving forward.”

“Do you think that's a good idea?” Eren asked. The last time Levi left Corey alone with Eren overnight, the boy became a screaming mess. Eren wasn’t confident that he would be able to sooth the boy out of a tantrum. He could hardly get his son to settle down for bed.

“Corey is getting better.” Levi assured the alpha, “I think by Christmas he should be fine to spend a few days apart from me.”

“Do you really want to risk it?” Eren pressed.

“Let's have an overnight test run next weekend.” Levi responded, “If it doesn't work out, then unfortunately Corey will have to stay home for Christmas.”

Eren placed his hand on his temple. He was irked by Levi’s stubbornness. Having Corey over for Christmas was important to Eren. Who knew when Corey would have another chance to meet Mikasa?

Eren let out an exasperated sigh before he commented, “I just don't get why you can't come over.”

“Are you serious?!” Levi shouted. He was deeply offended by Eren’s insensitive words. 

“Yes, I’m serious!” Eren shot back, “This is really important to me! Why do you think I’m here talking to you? I want Corey to know his family. Set your personal shit aside and work with me!”

Levi recoiled at the words. He was at his limit. He wanted so badly to hold in his pain, but his body was betraying him. His hurt translated to heavy tears streaming down his face.

Levi spoke quietly, “I can't just pretend things didn't happen.” 

Eren immediately rose to his side. He felt terrible for pushing Levi to tears. He wished he was more delicate with the omega. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“I’m so sorry Levi,” Eren spoke, “For everything, really. I’m sorry I took things so far. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Levi pushed Eren away. “Don’t touch me, you’re making it worse!” Levi cried. There was nothing he could do to stop his mascara from running all over his dress. “I told you that I love you. How can I get over my feelings? You’re too close.”

“I don’t know how we’re going to do this.” Eren sighed, “It’s so complicated between us.” He gently gripped Levi’s arm and pulled the omega back into his embrace.

“Even now, I just want to console you.” Eren continued. He let his head rest on Levi’s shoulder. “I want to hold you. I hate making you cry. What the hell is wrong with me?”

Levi began to sob harder. He was confused by Eren’s actions. Why was the alpha so hot and cold?

“I’m struggling too, Levi.” Eren spoke into Levi’s ear. “I have no clue how we’re supposed to be just friends, but that’s all we have in the cards for us.”

“Just stop!” Levi screamed. He shoved Eren away and ran for his room. The alpha made no effort to follow him. 

Eren knew that he had blown it. The alpha let his own feelings get the better of him. He was playing Levi like a yo-yo. He needed to accept that there was no chance of the two being cordial anytime soon. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent the Levi a text.

I’m sorry for everything. I’ll do my best to keep my distance. I’ll work with your assistant until we’re better around each other. I’m leaving now. Please feel better soon.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Friday morning Levi was home alone cleaning up the Christmas mess Eren left for him. He knew Corey would be upset about the change in decor, but after a day of kissing Corey at every doorway, Levi was over mistletoe.

Levi was in rough shape. He was exhausted from all his stress and sadness. The omega needed the morning off from work to get himself together. He was attending a party in the evening to celebrate the launch of his clothing collaboration with Fashion Nova. It was important for him to project confidence and sexual energy. Levi knew he wouldn’t make it through the night in his current state.

The Wendy Williams Show was playing on the television while Levi cleared out the living room. As much as he hated the media, he needed to be aware of the rumors about him. He made a habit of watching her gossip segment when he had time to spare.

“Well it looks like Levi Ackerman is back on the market.” Wendy spoke. The studio audience gasped. 

Levi stopped cleaning at the mention of his name. He looked over to the TV screen.

“Levi confirmed that he and Eren Yeager are no longer together.” Wendy continued, “He told Andy Cohen on Watch What Happens Live that they are focusing on raising their son.” 

They rolled a clip from his TV appearance. Levi cringed. It was obvious from the footage that he was upset. He hated how raw and exposed he was for the masses.

“Look at the way he reacted to the question.” Wendy commented, “He looks so sad. Levi has one of those resting ‘B’ faces. He only seems to lose it when Eren is involved.”

“You know what I think?” Wendy spoke, “I think Levi isn't over Eren.” The audience let out a sympathetic ‘aww.’ Levi's face went red with humiliation. How could his feelings be so obvious?

“We haven't seen Levi out with anyone else in months. Maybe he was holding out hope that they could work things out. I mean, maybe he wants another baby? Have you seen their baby?” Wendy turned to point at a picture of Corey, “So cute!”

“Levi!” Wendy called out though the screen, “If you're watching this… If I were you, I'd be out there dipping and doing it. Why be hung up on your baby daddy? There are plenty of attractive wealthy men out there.” The audience clapped and cheered in agreement.

Wendy continued, “You know what they say, the best way to get over a man is to get under someone else.”

Levi cracked up. What a ridiculous suggestion. Could sex with someone else rid Levi of heartache? Levi laughed hard thinking that sex had actually brought on the despair he was feeling now. 

The entire situation started to become very funny to Levi. He laughed thinking about how pathetic he was acting all over some alpha. He promised himself that he would always maintain control, but somehow Eren had taken over. Why? Because he gave Levi good sex? Levi laughed harder at his stupidity.

Here he was, wasting away his free time feeling sorry for himself. He was just as sad as he was when Eren turned him down over a week ago. Clearly whatever he was doing wasn’t working for him. Wendy Williams looked so sure of herself. Why not give it a try?


	9. Chapter 9

Levi stepped into the hotel suite in a foul mood. He was back from yet another nightmare date. 

“How was your night?” Petra spoke as she approached him. She noted that Levi appeared drastically different from when he left for his night on the town with the mayor. He was disheveled and wreaked of alpha. 

“Terrible.” Levi shook his head recalling the events of the night. “He got drunk and pinned me to the dining table.” Petra grimaced in response. She took Levi’s purse and helped him out of his shoes.

When the mayor of Cleveland invited him out, he was hesitant to accept. He worried about what the media would say if they caught them out together. He only agreed to the date because he had nothing better to do. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts while his son was visiting his father. Who would have thought the politician was so aggressive? Levi was grateful for Farlan accompanying him. Without him, Levi was sure that he would have been taken advantage of.

Levi chucked his wig into the hotel’s trash bin. In an attempt to mark Levi, the mayor rubbed his scent gland all over Levi’s hair. The omega felt relieved to be rid of a majority of the alpha’s disgusting scent. He checked himself out in the full-length mirror. Turning around, he spotted a massive wine stain on his tweed Chanel jacket. 

“Great.” Levi let out a frustrated sigh. “Can you send the mayor an invoice for my jacket?” He ripped off the garment and tossed it into the trash. Once rid of the jacket, he noticed the wine seeped through onto the remainder of his matching outfit. 

“... And my dress.” Levi continued. Petra zipped him out of his outfit. Once free of his filthy clothes, he walked into the bathroom. 

“I hate alphas.” Levi commented as he began to wash his face in the sink. 

For the past two weeks, Levi occupied his spare time with dating. He was determined to find someone he could tolerate. Although Levi was open to dating all sorts of men, he found that no matter what the type, he was bound to be disappointed. The omega wondered if any man would be worthy of a second date.

“Why did I think this was a good idea?” Levi sighed loudly. Petra gave him a smug look in response. Levi rolled his eyes at her nonverbal ‘I told you so.’

“Shut up.” Levi replied. 

“You’re such a special person.” Petra spoke, “Don’t you think you should hold out for the right guy?”

“And by right guy, you mean Eren?” Levi commented. He didn’t even wait for Petra’s response. Levi turned to the tub and began to draw water for a bath. The sound drowned out her reply. The omega didn’t want to hear any more lectures from his team. No one supported Levi’s sudden decision to date. It was times like these that the omega wished he had surrounded himself with yes-men. 

Soon Petra left Levi to bathe in privacy. Levi aggressively scrubbed himself; he needed to be rid of the foul smell of someone else. The scent made his stomach turn. Recently he had been feeling ill and the odor was worsening his queasiness. 

Levi spent over an hour in the tub. He washed himself until he felt raw all over. He was not satisfied with the end result, but with the products at hand, Levi knew that this was as clean as he was going to get. 

The omega thought about how close he was to losing everything to an alpha. Levi was through putting himself out there. If he couldn’t handle minimal exposure to an alpha’s scent, how the hell was sex supposed to make him feel better? If he needed a distraction from his heartache, Levi decided that he would put more energy into his business. He liked money a whole lot more than men. 

As he soaked in the tub, he wondered what Eren was up to. Was he able to put their son to sleep at a reasonable time? Did he feed Corey junk food all day? Levi missed being apart of his son’s visits. He missed watching Eren play with Corey. Levi wished he could cook for them and be apart of the family fun. He knew being around Eren would be painful, but it hurt all the same to be apart. He wondered if he made the right decision to push Eren away.

After the omega carefully dried himself, he put on some Yeezy sweats and walked into the living room of the hotel suite. Levi joined Petra who was working away on the sofa.

The two sat together on the couch discussing business and scheduling for rest of December. Levi’s clothing line at Fashion Nova had done unexpectedly well. It sold out 20 minutes after releasing online. The omega was amazed by the success of his collaboration. Fashion Nova was planning another restock before Christmas.

Kenny was quick to recommend that Levi start his own online clothing store. At first Levi was doubtful of the business venture, but his uncle made a strong case. The alpha presented Levi with compelling statistics and profit projections. Fashion could potentially be Levi’s end game. 

There was a reason Levi gave Kenny 20 percent commission as opposed to the usual 10 percent other managers would receive; the alpha was a shark. He owed so much of his success to his uncle’s ingenuity. When Levi was broke and alone with a newborn, it was Kenny who recommended that Levi try modeling. Who would have thought that so much money and success could come from following his weird uncle’s advice?

An hour into their planning, Petra’s cell phone went off. She looked down at the device and spoke. “It’s Eren, I better take this.” 

She left the room to take the call. There were few things that Eren could want from Petra so late at night. Levi anticipated that something went wrong with his son’s visit. After a few moments, Petra returned. “Corey is throwing a huge tantrum. I need to go pick him up.” 

Levi let out a sigh. This weekend was supposed to be a test run to see if Corey could handle visiting Eren over the Christmas holiday. He knew deep down that Corey wasn’t ready to be by himself at Eren’s house, but he had hoped that some progress had been made.

“What a shame.” Petra commented, “Corey was really looking forward to spending the holidays with his dad.”

Levi understood that Petra was downplaying the enormity of the situation. His son would be devastated by the change in plans. He remembered how hard Halloween had been for the little boy. Levi knew he was in for a major meltdown. Not only was Corey going to be sad, but he was also going to miss out on making important memories and meeting family members. How could Levi in good conscious get in between his son and his family?

As Petra moved to grab her purse, Levi stopped her. He rose from the sofa and spoke. “Hold up, I’ll go.”

The drive to Eren’s apartment was brief, but nerve wracking. The omega was unsure of his rash decision to come face to face with Eren. Levi still felt vulnerable and hurt: he was unsure how he would react to being in the alpha’s presence. All Levi knew for certain that he was done crying over the situation. He knew that nothing productive could come from getting upset. 

It had taken a while, but Levi accepted that he could not control how Eren felt about him. He was not entitled to Eren’s affection. Going out with other guys only reinforced his opinion that Eren was the only person for him. Levi could see that he had taken his relationship with Eren for granted. Accepting that he and Eren would likely never get back together, he wanted to be with Eren in whatever capacity was available to him. They would always be co parents to their amazing son. Eren and Levi would always be family.

\----------------------------------------------------

Eren was in over his head. The alpha didn’t want to have to call Petra, but he was forced to accept defeat.

The day started off pleasant. Eren took Corey to the zoo. The two had a fun and exciting time learning about wildlife. Corey especially loved the monkeys; he bounced around and pretended to be a monkey for the remainder of the day. 

The problems began when it was time to wind down. Corey was resistant to Eren’s attempts to get him into pajamas. The child kicked and screamed while Eren attempted to put him in a onesie. The alpha was terrified of accidentally hurting the boy. Corey eventually wiggled free of Eren’s grasp and hid underneath the bed in his underwear. Eren tried to pull him out, but the kid was clever. He positioned himself carefully out of his father’s reach. Corey laughed and mocked Eren from under the bed.

Eventually Eren lost patience and pulled the bed out. Once he was able to reach Corey, the boy began to hysterically cry. Eren tried everything to get Corey to calm down, but nothing Eren did seemed to be right. After an hour of struggling with the little boy, Eren threw in the towel. There was no way Eren was going to be able to take care of Corey without help.

Fifteen minutes after he got off the phone with Petra, Eren heard a knock on the door. He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the entrance. Upon opening the door, Eren’s jaw dropped. He wasn’t prepared to see Levi standing at his doorstep.

“Hey.” The omega spoke. Levi felt his heart flutter at the sight of Eren. Inside he was a nervous wreck, but his exterior remained stoic.

“Hey.” Eren greeted him. He moved to the side to allow Levi entrance into the home. “I thought you were in LA.”

“As if I’d trust my son alone with you.” Levi commented, making his way through the hallway. “I talk to my assistant, you know. I know he doesn’t respect you.”

“Like mother, like son.” Eren responded. The alpha couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t know when Levi would be ready to be around him, but he did not expect to see him so soon. He missed having the sassy omega around. 

When Corey spotted Levi, the boy got up off the floor and ran to his side. Levi pulled the boy up into his arms and held him close. Corey was immediately soothed by the contact. Levi questioned why his son was half naked and covered in snot. Observing the state of the state of the child’s room, the omega guessed Eren and Corey had been at it for hours. 

“Where are your clothes, baby?” Levi asked Corey. He rubbed the boy’s bare back and kissed his shoulder. 

“I dunno.” Corey murmured into Levi’s chest.

“Corey, were you a good boy for daddy?” Levi asked. Corey was silent. The omega knew Corey understood that he was misbehaving. “Corey, go into your room and put some pajamas on. When you come back out, be ready to brush your teeth.” Levi set the boy down and watched him run into his room.

Eren and Levi worked together to get Corey to ready for bed. It was surprising to Eren how quickly Corey fell asleep. Once the boy was cared for, Eren turned his attention to Levi. He was elated that Levi was making an effort to get their family dynamic back on track. He hoped that Levi coming to his house was a sign for better things to come. The two made their way to the living room. 

“Well it looks like Christmas is out of the question.” Eren commented as he sat across from Levi. 

There was a brief silence as Levi thought out his response. He was nervous about the choice he had to make. Levi didn’t want to give in, but he knew he had to do the right thing.

“Look, Corey really wants to celebrate with you.” Levi replied. “Family is important. I want to make a better effort to get along.” Eren was taken aback by the Levi’s sudden change in tune. He was hopeful, but he did not expect Levi’s full cooperation.

Levi continued, “I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to sleep over here, but we can come visit you in the daytime during the holiday.”

“Are you sure?” Eren asked, he couldn’t believe his ears. “I really don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Levi shrugged and replied, “It might be awkward, but I’m can’t put my feelings above everyone’s needs.” Eren had no idea what inspired Levi to put more effort into their partnership, but he was ecstatic.

“Thanks.” Eren grinned at Levi. “I really appreciate your effort.”

“Yeah, well,” Levi responded. He felt a awkward under Eren’s gaze. “Let’s work on your parenting skills so that no one has to come to the rescue.”

Eren helped Levi carry Corey to the car. The growing boy was getting to be too much for Levi to carry for long periods of time. The alpha gently placed Corey in his car seat and carefully buckled the boy in. He lightly kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead before quietly closing the door.

Before getting into the driver’s seat, Levi paused in front of Eren. “When are you done with work tomorrow?”

“Around four?” Eren responded. 

“Would you like to see your son again before we leave for home?” Levi asked, “We can stop by for dinner.”

Eren smiled and replied, “Yeah, I would really appreciate that.” 

Levi turned away from the alpha to get into the car. It was then that Eren then noticed something odd about Levi. The hairs on the back of Eren’s neck stood up. He grabbed Levi by the arm to keep him near. Another whiff of Levi’s scent and Eren’s suspicions were confirmed. Levi smelled like another Alpha. 

So many emotions welled up in Eren. How could Levi move on so quickly? Eren felt betrayed. It shocked him how the omega could come into his home wreaking of someone else. Clearly Levi had no respect for him.

He wondered if Levi done this intentionally. Was this some twisted attempt to get back at him? The thought of someone else marking the omega made his blood boil. Eren wanted so badly to lash out. He wanted to kill whoever touched Levi. 

“What?” Levi asked. The omega turned his head to meet Eren's gaze.

Eren struggled to keep a calm expression. He wasn’t one for self-control, but he knew that if he reacted to the situation, he could ruin everything. He wasn’t about to fight in front of his son. It took all of Eren’s restraint release Levi. 

“Nothing.” Eren replied. “See you tomorrow.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Eren was pissed. He spent his entire night stewing in his feelings of anger and betrayal. At practice he let out his fury on the court. His hard and aggressive play did not go unnoticed by the coach. It always surprised everyone how well Eren played when he was angry. His drama with Levi had made for an amazing basketball season for the Cavaliers. 

When Levi arrived with his son in the evening, Eren put on a happy facade. He put all of his focus on his son. The two played together while Levi prepared dinner. Corey was excited to have his favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs. Still feeling sick to his stomach, Levi opted to make himself a salad. 

After finishing his meal, Corey ran off to his room to play. When the boy left the kitchen, all of the joy and laughter went with him. The two adults sat in awkward silence. Eren stared at Levi from across the table. He was clearly upset, but Levi had no idea why. The omega was afraid to ask. Something about the tension in the room made the Levi feel unsettled. Eren was a hot head that never hesitated to speak up. Levi was unnerved by Eren’s drastic change in demeanor.

Once he finished his meal, Levi cleared the table and began to rinse the dishes. Eren continued to stare at Levi from his seat. The omega remained silent; he was unsure how to react to Eren’s quiet rage.

Soon Eren rose from his chair. He stood behind Levi and leaned forward against the counter, one hand on each side of the omega. Levi was startled by Eren’s proximity. He didn’t know what to make of Eren’s behavior, but he was sure nothing good was going to come out of their interaction. 

Eren spoke directly into the Levi's ear. “Are you seeing someone?” 

Levi was shocked. He stayed quiet, unsure of how to respond to Eren’s question without exacerbating the situation.

“Levi, answer me.” Eren gripped Levi’s wrists and pinned them to the counter. The omega began to panic. Levi was frightened by the alpha’s energy. Being enveloped in by the alpha, he felt defenseless. 

“Eren, You’re making me uncomfortable.” Levi replied quietly. He was hoping to appeal to Eren’s senses. “Our son is in the other room.” 

Eren nudged Levi’s head to the side and took in the omega’s scent. 

“Why do you smell like another alpha?” Eren growled into Levi’s neck. The omega started to tremble. He didn’t know how to respond. Levi thought about telling Eren the truth, but he recognized that the alpha was beyond rational thought. 

“Let me go.” Levi pleaded. Eren’s grip on Levi tightened.

“How long have we known each other?” Eren spoke, “Six years. I still haven’t dated anyone else. I loved you so much. I know deep down I was a good man to you. I gave everything I had to our relationship. You couldn’t even go a few weeks without finding someone new. Isn’t that some bullshit?” 

Levi felt his knees start to give in. All he could do was hope that Corey stayed in the other room. 

“Did you fuck anyone else?” Eren asked. Levi winced at the question. “You know what, don’t answer that.” 

Eren let out a sigh, “I wouldn’t believe you anyway.”

“Don’t ever tell me that you love me.” Eren released Levi and took a step back. “You have no idea what that means.”

Without Eren’s support, Levi collapsed onto the floor. He didn’t know what to make of Eren’s animosity. Levi never knew Eren was capable of acting out in such a way.

Eren made his way out of the kitchen. Before exiting, he turned to Levi and spoke. “You better not bring anyone around my son.”


	10. Chapter 10

“They need you on set in thirty minutes.” Kenny announced as he entered Levi’s dressing room. 

The alpha cringed; he caught a whiff of Levi before he laid eyes on him. The omega was bent over a wastebasket, puking his guts out. Isabel held his hair back while the omega struggled with his sickness.

“What a vision of beauty.” Kenny spoke sarcastically. Levi paid no mind to Kenny’s comment as his emptied his stomach. 

They were on set of the new Fast and Furious movie. Levi was to play a small cameo in the opening scene. In spite of the insignificance of his roll, the studio spared no expense on his accommodations. The dressing room was large and luxurious. When the director’s personnel made last minute plans to include the omega in the movie, Levi suspected that the man had a thing for him. The large bouquet of roses left for him in the room confirmed his suspicions.

The omega hoped that his sickness would not get in the way of his performance. He couldn't seem to keep anything down. Instead of getting better with time, his nausea appeared to get worse over the weeks. He wasn’t sure what the cause of his sickness was, but was sure that his stress over Eren was a contributing factor. Levi had an appointment with his doctor the following day. He was hoping to get to the bottom of his mysterious illness before he had to leave for Christmas.

Soon Levi was back on his feet. He changed into his skimpy attire for the scene. The omega was to play a stripper in the movie. Once dressed, he sat in front of the vanity and allowed Isabel to make the finishing touches to his look. 

As Levi was getting his makeup touched up, he heard his phone vibrate. Checking the screen, he noticed a new text from Eren. He let out a small sigh as he opened the message.

The text read: When are you coming into town? 

Levi was nervous about visiting Eren for Christmas. After their heated encounter, he wasn’t sure how to interact with the alpha. He had never seen Eren so angry. Eren's temper and lack of restraint worried him. Before, Levi had full trust in Eren's ability to keep his alpha instincts in check, now he couldn't put anything past him. He was especially concerned about Eren's ability to control himself in front of Corey. Levi knew that if Corey had walked in on their previous dispute, the boy could have been traumatized.

Before shit hit the fan, Eren looked after the omega when he was in Cleveland. The omega had little need for additional security and extra accommodations. After their conflict, he did not feel comfortable with the idea of being alone with Eren. As much as Levi needed the extra help around the holidays, he couldn’t deny his staff a well-deserved break. Thinking through his options, Levi decided his best bet was to drag Kenny along.

“Hey,” Levi called out to Kenny from across the room. “Come with me to Ohio for Christmas.”

“Why?” Kenny looked up from his Ipad to respond. “I can get more work done around the office.”

“You don’t have anything better to do around the holidays.” Levi reasoned. 

Kenny scoffed, “Tell that to my three girlfriends.”

The alpha inspected Levi’s expression. It was unusual for Levi to be so pushy over attending a get together. After years of looking after his nephew, Kenny could read Levi like an open book. He could tell Levi wanted him for more than just company over the holidays. Levi needed him in Ohio. Given Levi’s condition, Kenny was in no position to deny his nephew. 

“Alright, fine.” Kenny conceded, “I’ll go.”

Once Levi was content with his appearance, He and Kenny made their way to the set. In spite of how gross he felt Levi managed to perform well for the camera. He only had one line in the movie, but he was expected to dance in the background throughout the entire scene. Levi exuded charisma and sensuality; the director couldn’t take his eyes off of the omega.

The shoot was long and tedious. Normally Levi had plenty of stamina to make it through a long set day, but his sickness had left him fatigued. When the director called for the end of the shoot, Levi was relieved. A helper came around to Levi and Kenny and offered them champagne. When Levi took a flute from the server, Kenny scowled at him.

“Are you sure you should be drinking that?” Kenny questioned Levi. 

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked. The omega was perplexed by his uncle’s odd question. Kenny waited until the server walked off to snatch Levi’s drink away. 

“Aren’t you pregnant?” Kenny asked Levi quietly. Levi was immediately offended.

“What are you talking about?” Levi shot back. He looked down to his exposed stomach. “Are you calling me fat?” Kenny gave Levi a knowing look and made short work of both glasses of champagne. 

The two returned to Levi’s dressing room to make preparations for exiting the set. As Levi changed into a sweat suit, he thought about his uncle’s assumption. Levi was irritated with Kenny for thinking he was pregnant until it started to make sense. He was probably pregnant. He should have known that there was a possibility of getting knocked up when he fooled around with Eren. After all, it didn’t take much for him to get pregnant with Corey.

The idea of having another baby did not frighten him. He was confident he would be able to handle any challenge a second baby would present. Becoming a parent was one of the most challenging things Levi had gone through, but it was also the most gratifying. A part of him was excited about the possibility of expanding his family. With each passing day, Corey was getting bigger and more independent. Levi missed having a little baby to cherish. 

The only aspect of the situation that didn’t sit well with him was being at odds with Eren. If he was pregnant, he wasn’t going to repeat his past mistakes. He wasn’t sure how, but he needed to set things straight with the alpha.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Eren welcomed his sister at the airport terminal with open arms. He had not seen Mikasa in over a year. Mikasa gave a little smile and returned Eren’s embrace. As much as she loved her job in the military, she regretted living so far away from her brother. The two were not only adopted siblings, but also the best of friends. She looked forward to being able to catch up with him over the holiday.

Eren helped her with her luggage as they made their way to Eren’s Range Rover. Because Eren no longer had a guest room in his home, Mikasa was to stay at Jean’s mansion with Armin. As Eren started the vehicle, Mikasa noted a picture of Eren, Corey and Levi from Halloween taped to Eren’s dashboard.

“I still can’t believe that you have a kid.” Mikasa commented as she buckled in, “I just can’t wait to play with him.”

Eren smiled thinking of his son. “He’ll be coming to the house tomorrow morning with his mom.”

Mikasa frowned. She was not excited about meeting the person who had given her brother so much grief. Every day there was a new rumor about Levi dating someone else and breaking Eren’s heart. The news outlets made Eren out to be an innocent. To the world, Levi was a heartless tramp who took advantage of the alpha. Mikasa had no reason to doubt the validity of the stories; after all, her brother was a saint in her eyes.

“Why does Levi have to be there?” Mikasa folded her arms over her chest. “Are you guys sleeping together?”

“No.” Eren snapped at the question. “I’ve already told you, No we’re not together.”

“You better be telling the truth.” Mikasa pressed. “That guy is a gold digger.”

“Don’t you have better things to do than keep tabs on my personal life?” Eren asked. He didn’t want to have this conversation with his sister. It was hard enough dealing with the press speculation. 

“Nope.” Mikasa retorted. “You hardly know how to use the internet. Someone has to be looking out for you.”

“I have a publicist that handles all of that.” Eren stated as he made his way on to the main roadway, “Come on, let’s talk about something else.”

“There are so many rumors about him cheating on you.” Mikasa commented, Ignoring Eren’s pleas. “Did you know that he’s been seen hanging out with his billionaire ex boyfriend?”

“What?” Eren slammed on the breaks. Mikasa’s head flew forward from the sudden change. Looking over to her brother, it was clear to Mikasa that Eren was flustered. His hands gripped at the steering wheel. “When did you hear that?”

“I thought you guys weren’t together?” Mikasa eyed Eren suspiciously, “Why should you care who he spends his time with?”

“Don’t mess with me, Mikasa.” Eren replied. Cars behind him began to honk, as Eren remained stationary in the lane. His expression gave away how he really felt about the omega. Mikasa was disappointed to know that Eren still caught up in his feelings for Levi.

“So jealous.” Mikasa shook her head as she continued. “I lied. I just wanted to see if you were actually over him.”

After a moment, Eren took his foot off of the breaks and resumed his drive to Jean’s home. Eren remained silent for the rest of the trip. He was embarrassed by his emotional reaction. 

It bothered Eren to see photos of Levi out and about with different alphas. He still had no idea how involved Levi was with other men. Eren knew that he had gone too far when he confronted Levi about dating other people. On an intellectual level he understood he had no claim to Levi, but his inner alpha very possessive over the omega. He was disgusted by this behavior. He needed to shake off his feelings before he made things worse.

Once they were in Jean’s driveway, Eren turned to Mikasa and spoke. “Look, Levi and I are not together. I don't want any more shit about this.”

“Good.” Mikasa responded. “That guy is nothing but bad news. He’s using you for money and fame. You’re already trapped with him by having a kid. Don’t put yourself in a position to be hurt again.”

“Trapped?” Eren questioned Mikasa’s wording. He was amused by Mikasa’s dramatic depiction of Levi.

“Yes Trapped!” Mikasa continued, “He was fine with you not being in the picture until he found out you were a star basketball player. How convenient is it that he was exposed for having your son after he found out you are a millionaire? You give him 20,000 dollars a month in child support!”

“Where did you hear that? TMZ?” Eren chuckled as he responded to his nosey sister. “It’s a lot more than that.”

As they walked up Jean’s driveway, Eren entertained the notion of being preyed on by the evil extortionist Levi. The alpha didn’t really care about money or fame. If Levi benefited from having his son, it was no skin off his back. He couldn’t be sure of Levi’s intentions, but it seemed unlikely that Levi would go so far to gain popularity. The only person Levi seemed to care about other than himself was Corey. When the news outlets exposed Eren as Corey’s father, it had turned the young boy’s life upside down. Levi would never do anything to harm his son.

Eren did feel trapped by Levi. He couldn’t get his mind off of his ex. The alpha was losing sleep and acting out of character over thoughts of Levi moving on to someone else. He wondered when their relationship would ever stabilize. They had a long journey together until Corey turned eighteen. Eren hoped for a Christmas miracle; he needed peace in his life. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas at Eren’s house was awkward for nearly everyone in attendance. Corey was the only person who appeared to be unaffected by the tension in the room. Levi and Eren kept their interactions to a minimum. Neither person was ready to open up to the other.

Eren went overboard with gifts. He bought Corey anything he imagined himself wanting as a small boy. Among the gifts was a bicycle, a ton of sports equipment, and a BB Gun. Corey was thrilled to have so many new toys and was quick to write Santa a thank you note for all of the cool gifts. At the sight of the toy gun, Levi was already making plans about how to throw it out without causing a stir.

Throughout the day, Levi endured dirty looks from Mikasa. She maintained a distance from the omega, per her brother’s request. Although she promised to leave Levi alone, she made her feelings clear with her hateful glances. Levi paid no mind to her. He expected some judgment from her given his rocky partnership with Eren.

Kenny made awkward conversation with all of the guests and constantly reminded everyone that it was Levi’s birthday. Normally Levi would be embarrassed by Kenny’s weird uncle antics, but with everything else going on, Levi couldn’t help but find everyone’s discomfort amusing. Kenny repeatedly asked Corey to pull his finger and Corey, being only four, went for it every time. 

Towards the end of the night, Corey had fallen asleep on Levi’s lap. The little boy wore himself out playing with his new toys. Levi was playing in his son’s hair when Eren approached him. Eren was getting fed up with the awkward atmosphere. The alpha wasn’t one to wait things out; he wanted to face the omega and move on with their issues.

“Hey.” Eren addressed Levi. “Can we talk in private?”

Levi was quiet for a moment. There was so much the two needed to discuss, but Levi wasn’t sure if he was mentally prepared to open up to Eren yet. He was still worried about how Eren would treat him if they were alone together. 

Before the omega could get out a response, Kenny bulldozed his way into the conversation. “There has to be a reason why Levi dragged my ass over 2000 miles to be here.” 

Kenny looked straight at Eren. His expression was stern. “My guess is that he doesn’t feel safe around you.”

Eren glared right back at Kenny. Their silent aggression drew attention from people around the room. Neither alpha backed down as they stared back at one another. 

“Seriously Levi?” Eren spoke out to the omega, ”Do you really think I’d hurt you?” 

Levi didn’t know how to answer Eren’s question. With so many people listening in on their exchange and his son in his arms, Levi was astounded by Eren and Kenny’s stupidity. 

“Today is about Corey.” Levi motioned to the sleeping boy, “Let’s talk later this week.”

“Okay, I’ll hold you to that.” Eren gave a nod and backed off. 

Once Eren walked away from Levi, people began to whisper. The scene humiliated Levi. Levi brought Kenny with him in an attempt to avoid confrontation and aggression. He couldn’t fault his uncle for being protective of him, however he wished that Kenny had shown some tact. 

Levi wished that he could have a drink. Christmas was a success in only one aspect: it would definitely be memorable.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Levi and Eren had agreed to talk things out over dinner. The omega made reservations for a private room at a restaurant in the Ritz-Carlton. With minimal security, he didn’t feel comfortable leaving the hotel he was staying at. Arriving early, Levi made his way over to the vacant table in the center of the extravagant room. 

The omega sat alone for a few minutes. He hoped that they could come to a resolution. Levi was prepared to do whatever was necessary to get along with the alpha. He needed Eren on his side if he was going to make it through the coming months. 

When Eren arrived Levi felt his stomach church. He wasn’t sure if it was nausea or just nerves.

“How’s my boy?” Eren asked as he took a seat beside Levi at the table. 

“Good.” Levi responded “Right now he's watching Frozen with his uncle.”

“That guy is so odd.” Eren shook his head as he replied, “I don't know how I feel about him being around my son.”

“Well Corey loves his Uncle Kenny.” Levi responded defensively, “I’m not sure if we ever discussed it, but that guy raised me.”

“Ha.” Eren couldn’t help but smirk “And look how you turned out.”

A waitress came in to take their drink orders. Levi noted her odd mannerisms. Her hair was done in a sloppy ponytail and her glasses we barely hanging on to her face. He wondered how she was able to get a job in such a high-class restaurant with a messy look. Levi ordered a tea, but he did not plan on drinking it. He did not trust the server’s hygiene. Eren asked for water.

Once the waitress left the room, Levi took the initiative and began to speak. “Look, we can’t be good parents if we’re at odds with each other.” Eren nodded in agreement. 

“I want to clear the air between us.” Levi continued, “I’m tired of the back and forth. This stress isn’t good for the baby.”

“Okay.” Eren folded his arms over his chest and leaned into his seat. He agreed that their animosity was harmful to their son.

Thinking back to their last fight, Eren felt immense guilt for his actions. Corey could have easily wandered in and seen him threatening his mother. Eren knew he needed to take accountability for his rage. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Eren spoke, “You are my son’s mother. As much as I hate your guts right now, I should have never put my hands on you. I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I’ll do better to control my temper.”

“I still don’t understand why you were upset.” Levi replied. “If you had just asked me, I would have told you that some asshole got too close. You should know that I don’t really put out like that.”

“My feelings for you confuse the hell out of me.” Eren admitted. He felt vulnerable stating his weakness for Levi, “I’m sorry, but if you’re going to be with someone else, could you at least be discrete about it?”

“I don’t want to be with anyone else.” Levi responded. “I went on a few dates, but they didn’t mean anything to me. I thought getting out there would help me get over you. It didn’t work.”

Eren rolled his eyes; He wasn’t here to listen to Levi’s lies. Eren doubted the omega’s genuine interest in him. Levi telling him otherwise only caused him to get more upset over the situation.

“What I want most is for us to get along.” Levi continued, “I know that hiding Corey from you hurt you, but we’re not going to get very far as co parents if you don’t learn to trust me.”

“That’s a tall order.” Eren commented. The alpha was further agitated by Levi’s request. The omega was always telling him what he needed to do. They were never on equal footing when it came to their parenting partnership.

“Why?” Levi asked, “Since you’ve been in Corey’s life, I have been nothing but forthcoming.”

“Sure you haven’t lied to me, but you’ve been controlling and manipulative.” Eren replied with hostility. “How could I possibly trust you? You don’t even trust me. You always have the last say when it comes our son. Everything is always on your terms.”

“Well I can work on that.” Levi responded. He could sense Eren’s anger building. He hoped accepting accountability would show Eren that he was serious about getting along.

The alpha was beyond the point of productive communication. Eren had little patience for Levi; he felt himself growing more frustrated with each passing moment. He hoped that meeting with the omega one on one would help improve their co parenting relationship but he could see that their situation was beyond repair.

“You know what?” Eren continued, “Even if you did everything right from now on, I don’t think it would matter much to me. I find you so despicable and insincere. How about I hire a nanny for Corey? I’m sure we can find someone who can help me manage him without you around.”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. He could see that their conversation was taking a turn in the wrong direction. He was desperate for Eren’s cooperation. 

“I can’t do this anymore.” Levi conceded, “Just tell me what you need from me to make things work. I'll do whatever it takes to get along with you.”

“Please Eren.” Levi reached out and grabbed Eren's hand. He looked Eren straight in the eyes. “I don’t want to bring another child into this situation.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Eren recoiled from Levi's touch. 

Levi took a deep breath before he spoke. “I’m pregnant with your baby.” 

Eren froze. It took a moment for him to comprehend what Levi communicated to him. His limbs started to shake. 

“Are you sure it’s mine?” Eren questioned.

“It’s yours.” Levi reiterated, “I haven’t been with anyone else.” The alpha began to panic. After everything they had endured, Eren just didn't believe him. All Eren could think of was the awful scent of another alpha on Levi's skin. 

“And I’m supposed to buy that? This is outrageous.” Eren shook his head in disbelief. “How convenient is it that you're pregnant now after everything we’ve been through this past month.” 

“I can’t stand you and now you're having my baby?” Eren leaned back into his chair and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. 

Levi crossed his arms over his body and glared at the alpha. Although he expected Eren to be upset about having another child, he had not anticipated so much disrespect. “Eren you do realize that it takes more than one person to make a baby?” 

“I just can’t believe this.” Eren dragged his palms over his face and let out a deep sigh. He thought back to his sister and her warnings about Levi. “Are you trying to trap me?”

Levi had enough of Eren’s outrageous claims. He shot back at Eren, “You know what, I should be the one upset with you.” 

“You're the one who climbed on top of me fucked me bareback.” Levi rose from his seat. “Unlike you, I can’t deny this baby.”

“Go ahead and doubt me.” Levi spoke as he walked away from the table, “I'll smell like you soon enough.”

Immediately after Levi left the room, the waitress came back with their drinks. After placing their drinks on the table, the waitress asked, “Should I come back later for your dinner choices?”

There was so much running through Eren’s mind. He was overwhelmed by the possibility of being a father again. He couldn’t think straight, but he had enough sense to recognize that a restaurant was not a safe place to fall apart.

“It looks like there won’t be a need for dinner.” Eren stood up and straightened himself out. “Go ahead and charge the credit card on file for the room. Be sure to leave yourself a decent tip.”

“Thank you sir.” The server nodded as Eren made his way to the door.

Once Eren exited the room, the server began to cackle. The woman clapped and rubbed her hands together like she was about to take a bite out of something delicious. Reaching underneath the table where Levi and Eren sat, she pulled out a recording device.

“Oh yeah!” Hange cheered to herself, thrusting the recorder around like a prize trophy, “I got you good!”


	11. Chapter 11

Eren’s thoughts were all over the place when he pulled up into Jean’s driveway. He didn’t know what to make of his encounter with Levi earlier in the evening. After leaving the Ritz-Carlton, Eren considered returning home, but quickly decided to seek the comfort of his friends instead.

When Jean observed Eren’s Range Rover pull up to his home on his security cameras, he informed his guests. Mikasa, Armin and Jean quickly made their way to the front porch to greet Eren. Initially Jean was irritated by Eren’s unannounced arrival, but looking over his teammate, it was clear that something was wrong.

“Dude, are you okay?” Jean grabbed Eren by the shoulder in an attempt to make eye contact, but Eren averted his gaze and shook his head.

Sensing Eren’s distress, Armin grabbed Eren by the arm and ushered him into the home. Mikasa and Armin lead him to Jean’s living room and sat beside him on a sofa.

“Eren, What’s wrong?” Armin asked. He wrapped his arm around his friend and began to rub his back.

So many things were going wrong in Eren’s life. Six months ago, he would have never imagined his path taking so many peculiar twists and turns. Back then, the thought of creating a family with Levi would have brought him nothing but joy, but the reality of the situation was far from his fantasy. The possibility of becoming a father for the second time panicked him.

“Levi’s pregnant” Eren replied, burying his face in his palms.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Mikasa’s eyes widened in astonishment. “Is the baby yours?”

“I don’t know.” Eren replied quietly, “He says it’s mine.”

Mikasa could feel Eren’s pain. She knew through his actions that Eren had strong feelings for Levi. Part of the reason she felt so much disdain for the omega was because he had so much pull on her brother’s heart.

“Do you want it to be yours?” Mikasa asked Eren as she put her hand on his knee in support.

Eren leaned back into the sofa and exhaled slowly. The alpha was terrified of having another child. He could hardly manage Corey on his own, how would he be able to care for newborn? Having another baby with Levi would undoubtedly make their relationship more complicated. Levi was already extremely protective and controlling over their son. He wondered if a new baby would amplify Levi’s authoritative tendencies.

Levi frustrated him to no end. The alpha felt resentful towards Levi for putting him through so much deception. In spite of how upset he was with the omega, the thought of Levi carrying another person’s baby rattled him.

“I know this sounds messed up, but…” Eren shook his head and took in a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t know what I’ll do if it’s someone else’s.”

“It’s not so messed up, man.” Jean interjected as he returned from the kitchen. He handed Eren a beer. “You love that little asshole.”

As Eren let his head hang, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He had no idea why, but he did still love Levi. Over the years, he had numerous opportunities to move on and start a new life, but his heart was stuck on the omega. Even after he and Levi agreed to set aside their personal feelings for each other in the interest of focusing on parenting, Eren never considered dating other people. Deep down, he was convinced that Levi was his destined mate, but was unable to accept that someone he was meant to cherish could so readily hurt and deceive him.

Eren's friends focused their energy on easing his suffering. They were quick to offer their sympathy and support.

“No matter what happens, we’re here for you.” Mikasa spoke as she rested her head on Eren’s shoulder. She was upset with Eren for putting himself in such a vulnerable predicament, but hid her feelings of disappointment in order to console her brother.

Armin chipped in, “I don’t know Levi that well personally, but from an omega’s perspective, it doesn’t make sense for him to lie about paternity. He wouldn’t be able to hide that it’s someone else’s kid for very long.”

Eren appreciated Armin’s reassurance. Armin was not only intelligent, but also sincere. Eren knew his friend would not fill his head with what he wanted to hear.

“When has Armin ever been wrong?” Jean commented, slapping Eren on the back, “Maybe now you should buy a bigger place, you cheap bastard.”

Thinking through all of the possible outcomes, the most troubling to Eren was if Levi was telling the truth. If Levi was being honest with him, then most of his rage was rooted in misunderstandings. He was afraid of possibly denying his own child.

Eren had been unnecessarily severe with his words and actions. All of the tension couldn’t be good for Levi or the child. His feelings for the omega were frustrating and confusing, but the baby did not deserve to suffer because of their difficulties.

Regardless of the paternity of Levi’s unborn baby, the omega wasn’t going anywhere. Eren resolved to bring peace to the situation. Levi claimed to be ready to compromise; perhaps if Eren met him with a similar energy, they could reach some sort of truce.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When Eren shot Levi a text stating that he was heading over to the hotel, Levi’s gut started to wrench with anxiety. The thought of further confrontation made him feel physically unwell. He considered calling the front desk and denying Eren access, but fought against his urges to shut Eren out.

Bringing Corey into the world alone was the biggest mistake he had ever made. Levi didn’t want Eren to miss out on experiences with his new child because of they couldn’t get along. He owed it to his unborn child to give Eren more time to accept the pregnancy.

Soon Levi heard a knock at the door. He pulled himself out of bed and threw on a robe. On his way to the front door, when passing by the mirror in the hall, Levi averted his eyes. He knew he looked terrible. After their argument earlier in the evening, Levi threw himself onto the hotel bed and wept. He swore he was finished shedding tears over the situation, but Eren’s reaction hurt him deeply.

The alpha’s response to his pregnancy demonstrated how little Eren thought of Levi. Levi knew he wasn’t perfect. He understood Eren’s dissatisfaction, however Levi believed he was giving his best effort to make things right for their family. It upset him that Eren could only see the negative aspects of his personality and came to the worst conclusions about him.

When Levi opened the door for Eren, he hesitated to invite him into the suite. He needed to be sure that Eren didn’t come to argue with him.

“If I let you in, I don’t want to hear any more bullshit out of your mouth.” Levi spoke out to Eren.

Although Eren wasn’t pleased by Levi’s defensive greeting, he chose to ignore his instinct to fight back. The alpha could sense Levi’s uncertainty. If Eren wasn’t careful with his approach, they were sure to fall back into an argument. Eren gave a nod and entered the omega’s hotel suite.

Eren took a seat opposite to Levi at the dining table. Levi refrained from making eye contact with the alpha. Eren noticed the omega's face was a puffy red mess. Since Levi’s usual temperament was detached, Eren felt even more remorseful for leaving him so raw and vulnerable. Although he told the omega that they were family, he had treated him as anything but kin.

The alpha came to Levi’s suite with purpose in mind. He needed to make a choice about how he was going to work with the omega moving forward. He was anxious to hear any details about Levi’s condition. He was hoping for some sign that the child was his.

“Have you been to the doctor?” Eren asked Levi. The omega nodded in response.

“In another month I’ll be back for check up and sonogram.” Levi continued. He was relieved that Eren was showing some interest in his pregnancy. “We can also get a prenatal paternity test if it makes you feel better.”

It eased Eren’s mind to know that he wouldn’t have to wait very long for proof of paternity. The fact that Levi was so quick to offer him validation also settled some of his doubts. However, he needed more assurance before he could assume that the he was the father.

“Come over here.” Eren motioned Levi over. The omega stood up and moved over to Eren's side of the table.

Eren rose to his side. Placing a hand on each of Levi’s shoulders, he pulled the omega closer. The alpha tilted Levi’s head to the side and dropped his face into his neck. He took in the omega’s scent. Eren detected distress from Levi’s scent, but no pregnancy. Although he was disappointed that there was no proof to Levi’s claims, Eren still felt relieved that Levi didn’t have the scent of anyone else on him.

Currently, all evidence pointed to Eren being the father. Levi getting pregnant outside of a heat cycle didn’t surprise him. They never had sex while Levi was in heat, and yet somehow Corey was conceived. Eren wanted to believe Levi when the omega told him the baby he was carrying was his.

Eren pulled back from Levi, but kept a loose grip on the omega’s shoulders. He was ready to put some faith in Levi. He needed to be the father.

“I’m going to trust you.” Eren said quietly. He immediately felt Levi’s body relax in response. Eren’s arms wrapped around Levi as he let out a sigh.

Eren was filled with uncertainty about their future. Eren wasn't sure how they were going to manage caring for another child. He worried about if he could be a good father living across the country and if they could truly set their differences aside for their children.

“This is going to change everything.” Eren commented. He rested his forehead on top of Levi’s head. Soon he felt Levi he return his embrace.

“I meant what I said.” Levi spoke into Eren’s chest. “I’ll do my part to make things better between us.”

Eren felt wetness on the front of his shirt. He gently rubbed Levi’s back. For once, he trusted Levi’s sincerity. He hoped that through working together, peace would enter into their lives.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

When the opposing team managed to miss the basket, Reiner was quick to gain possession of the ball and pass it over to Jean. Fans roared in excitement as Jean maneuvered past the Bulls’ defense and make it to the opposite end of the court. Jean took a shot, but the ball bounced off the backboard. Luckily Eren managed to catch a rebound and make a 3-point shot. The Cavaliers now had a fifteen point lead over the Chicago Bulls. Jean gave Eren a quick high five as their fans cheered enthusiastically. Given their amazing season performance, they were the team to beat in the NBA Finals.

As a basketball player, Eren was wildly popular. Not only was Eren one of the best players in the country, but also his fierce playing style entertained the masses. Eren had a hair trigger temper and seemed to play better when he was heated. Occasionally his attitude would get him into trouble; It was common to see him in an argument with an opponent or even a teammate. People loved his passion and dedication to the sport. Every year, his merchandise outsold all of his other teammates combined.

In the third quarter, Eren was benched. He sat back drinking a Gatorade, watching his teammates dominate the game. The alpha was in a good mood. He had a few weeks to adjust to the idea of having another kid and was starting to become more optimistic about the situation. Levi was a great parent to Corey and would be a just as dedicated and loving to their new child. Since their blow up, the omega had become more cooperative with Eren. They spoke on the phone daily and were able to tolerate one another’s company. Everything was looking up for them.

Mid quarter, Eren noticed a change in the temperament of the crowd. Instead of focusing on the game, he noticed a number of people staring at him on the sidelines. They appeared to be upset. He was used to heckling from the opposing team’s fans, but many of the people glaring at him were wearing Cavaliers merchandise.

Eren was confused, but didn’t worry over it. He figured there was little he could do to change how people felt about him. He wondered if there was a new rumor going around about him. News outlets were hungry for gossip about Levi and their family. Since Christmas, the two agreed to lay low and minimize public appearances. It was possible that without legitimate news to report, the media was putting out false stories about the pair.

Eren quietly tolerated the glares of the spectators until the situation escalated. In a time span of five minutes, the stadium’s atmosphere went further downhill. The aggression in the air was palpable. The crowd began to boo him.

“Yeager, you’re sick!” Someone screamed at Eren from the bleachers.

“Pick on someone your own size, you omega beater!” Another yelled while attempting to throw a box of candy at the alpha.

Eren was shocked by the crowd’s comments. He had no idea what sort of story came out, but he could see that it had a lot of weight with the masses. People that were cheering him on twenty minutes prior were now yelling at obscenities at him. He was completely clueless as the crowd roared with outrage.

Soon Eren’s coach approached him. The crowd’s antics were distracting to the players on the court.

“Do you have any idea what’s going on?” His coach asked. Eren shook his head. The coach waited a few minutes for the hysteria to end, but when the crowd continued to shout and throw things at Eren, he made a decision to dismiss his player.

The coach leaned in closer to Eren and spoke quietly. “You’re done for the rest of the night. I think it’s best if you left.”

Eren complied with the coach’s request and made his way to the locker room.

Once Eren opened his locker, he turned his attention to his cell phone. He had over thirty missed calls from his publicist and an absurd amount of text messages from acquaintances. He was anxious about what kind of story the news put out. He couldn’t see so many people getting so upset over mere gossip. Eren had never been accused of harming an omega. He wondered what kind of story would lead people to believe something so horrible.

Before reading through all of his messages, he clicked on a voicemail from Sasha his publicist.

“Hey Eren! I hope you had a wonderful holiday. Thanks so much for the delicious gift basket. I love smoked sausage! I hope you get this message soon. Please don’t talk to anyone. As soon as you’re able, I need to talk to you and your boyfriend.”

Eren quickly called Sasha back. He knew he could rely on her to give him the full scoop. He didn’t feel like searching through the web and reading through people’s commentary about him. Based on people’s reactions, he knew that whatever the news was claiming could potentially ruin him.


	12. Chapter 12

When Cosmopolitan Magazine offered Levi an upcoming cover feature, the omega was eager to accept the opportunity. The magazine’s excessive sexual tone appealed to him. It was a perfect opportunity to provide his followers with new risqué content and further extend his reach into the mainstream market.

Levi spent most of the day on his feet under hot lighting. Towards the end of the shoot, Levi was left feeling weak and achy. The pregnancy was taking a toll on his stamina. In spite of his fatigue, Levi pushed himself to give the camera the best version of himself. He set the bar high for himself; he wanted every photo shoot to be better than the last.

When the photographer called for the end of the shoot, the team was all smiles. Levi gave them something special to bring back to their editors. The photos from the day were equally smutty and beautiful. They all knew that Levi’s issue of Cosmo would sell out fast.

After Levi made his way back to his dressing room, he took a half hour break to eat dinner and freshen up. After his meal, the omega called Petra to let her know that he wouldn’t be home for at least few more hours. He was exhausted, but determined to make everyday count. Levi only had a limited amount of time before he would start to show signs of pregnancy. He needed to get his affairs in order before he went on hiatus.

Following the shoot, Levi agreed to do an interview on Facebook Livestream with one of Cosmo’s affiliate news outlets. He made this arrangement in exchange for the freedom to wear clothes from his upcoming fashion line on set. 

His entire team worked tirelessly to get his fashion line out quickly. Kenny did his due diligence and only sought the best designers and factories to work on the project. Levi needed to take advantage of every opportunity to promote his new line because the best wasn’t cheap. He invested an outrageous amount of money into his new project.

Levi made a quick wardrobe change before leaving for the interview. The livestream show was to be conducted in the same studio as the photo shoot for the sake of convenience. He introduced himself to the small team before he sat beside the reporter on set. Levi found the group to be very professional; they wasted no time starting the livestream interview.

The interview began on a good note as the reporter warmed up with fluff topics. She asked Levi about his pet peeves and his love for tea. The omega was glad to give his fans some insight into his life. Because he rarely gave interviews, he knew that his followers were dying to hear anything about the omega’s preferences. 

Although Levi indulged small talk with the host, he knew it was only a matter of time before she started with the hard-hitting questions. He remained cautious as they went back and forth. 

Once the livestream hit one million viewers, the interviewer abruptly ended her lighthearted questioning and commented, “Everyone is curious about your relationship with Eren Yeager.”

Levi took this statement as his cue to put his guard up. The host crossed her arms over her body and gave Levi a fake look of concern. “With such a clean public image, no one would have expected him to be abusive towards you.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes in response to her statement. He replied, “Excuse me?”

The woman pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly pulled up TMZ’s latest story. She quickly turned up the volume on her phone and played the long sound clip from the article. It only took a moment for Levi to realize where the clip came from. Someone recorded one of the most difficult conversations of his life. Not only were his deepest secrets exposed to the masses, but also now he was forced to react and respond live. 

Levi didn't have the luxury of getting angry. Any response would incriminate him. There was no room for error; Levi needed to act quickly before more damage was done. 

“That is some excellent voice acting.” Levi spoke, making every effort to appear unphased. “I’m very impressed.” The interviewer’s raised an eyebrow at Levi’s response.

“I can understand why you would deny the story.” The reporter spoke as she crossed a leg over her lap. “It’s a bit shameful to have two kids with an alpha who won’t claim you.”

It was clear to the omega that the reporter was attempting to upset him. He knew the tactic well. The interviewer was hoping to get Levi to somehow verify the recording. If Levi were agitated, he would be more likely to slip up and give confirmation to some aspect of the clip. Clearly the reporter had no idea who he was dealing with, Levi was renown for his detached persona. He wasn’t going to take her bait.

“Well you’re right about one thing,” Levi smirked as he responded, “I am shameless.” 

The omega arched his back into the chair. Using the monitor, he was sure to give the camera an excellent view of his ass and face. Levi hooked a finger into his mouth and continued. “I can see why they put out this bogus story. I look so good, someone should put a baby in me.”

Suddenly, there was an influx of comments. Levi’s followers flooded the livestream with emojis and lusty commentary. Hundreds of people were begging to be Levi’s new baby daddy. Fans were buying the omega’s misdirection. The reporter appeared to be annoyed by the distraction, but was quick to return to questioning Levi about the sound clip.

“People are shocked by the way Eren spoke to you in the recording.“ The woman continued to press Levi. She was determined to get juicy content out of the omega. “How does Eren really treat you and your son?”

“Haven’t you heard? My son’s father is an model alpha.” Levi replied. “The world is still wondering how a gold digger like me could manage to bag such a wealthy and respected man.”

Levi tilted his head back and ran his fingers through his long wig. “I'll give all of you a hint, it wasn't my cooking.”

A few people on set started to chuckle before the interviewer shot them a glare. The omega was pleased by the reporter’s growing frustration. It was fun to flip the script and ruffle her feathers.

“In the recording he references putting his hands on you.” The reporter asked. With a frown on her face, she was no longer pretending to care about Levi’s livelihood. “Has he ever hit you?”

“Only when I ask him nicely.” Levi winked at the camera. More fans sounded off in support of the omega. They were enamored by Levi’s snarky act. #LeviTheSavage appeared repeatedly in the comments of the livestream. Comments expressing interest in the TMZ story were few and far between.

The reporter was getting fed up with Levi’s antics. It was clear that she lost control of her show. In a final attempt to pry into Levi’s personal life, she asked, “So you are not pregnant?”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Please, Do I look pregnant?”

“Well you’re definitely glowing.” The reporter commented.

“Well, thank you.” Levi replied. He placed a hand on his chin to pose for the camera. “My highlighter is from my upcoming collection with MAC Cosmetics. It will be in stores this March.”

The interviewer was fuming over Levi’s clever deflections. She made no progress in her efforts to get more information out of the omega. Letting out a small sigh in defeat, the host changed the topic, “Let’s go ahead and move on to some fan questions.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Eren and Levi arrived at Sasha’s office the following afternoon. The two were exhausted. Since the news broke, neither person had a moment to spare. The previous night was a chaos of phone calls and rushed plans. The pair still had no answers about what happened at the Ritz-Carlton, but they understood that they had a better chance of getting to the bottom of everything together. 

Once everyone was seated around her desk, Sasha leaned into her chair and spoke. “I guess I should ask if the story is real.” 

Levi and Eren traded glances before Eren responded. “It’s real.” 

Eren felt shameful admitting the truth to his publicist. After speaking with Sasha the night before, Eren listened to the recording for himself. In the moment, he felt like his anger and resentment was validated, but from an outsider’s perspective Eren lacked compassion and was needlessly cruel. Eren understood the public’s outrage. He was disgusted by his own behavior. 

“Well geez, I don’t really know what to say.” Sasha threw her palms over her face. The publicist was holding out hope that the recording was some sort of elaborate media hoax. She couldn’t see Eren and Levi engaging in such an outrageous argument in a public setting. 

“You really messed up this time, Eren!” Sasha shouted in frustration.

“What do you think can be done?” Levi asked Sasha. 

Brushing her stray hairs behind her ears, Sasha turned her attention to Levi. No doubt this scandal would be the most challenging of her career, but the silver lining was the opportunity to meet her favorite celebrity, Levi Ackerman. 

She had so much respect for the omega. As a publicist, she was intrigued by Levi’s success. She marveled at Levi’s ability to use the media to his benefit. Even today, in spite of the media frenzy, Levi was tastefully styled in attire from his upcoming clothing line. Pictures from today would be on the front cover of every tabloid magazine and Levi was sharp enough to utilize the scandal for free promotion.

“I watched bits of the interview you gave yesterday on Facebook.” Sasha spoke “It was brilliant. I think pretending the clip is fake is our best way out of this mess.”

“I’m not sure how far we can go with denying it.” Levi shrugged as he replied. “Most of the people watching were my supporters. They would believe anything I told them about the situation. The rest of the public won’t buy it.”

“You’re right. Denying the story isn't going to be enough.” Sasha nodded in agreement, “We need to show people that the story couldn't possibly be true by creating a competing narrative.” 

Levi tilted his head to the side in interest. “And what are you suggesting we tell people?”

Sasha flashed a smile before she replied, “You two need to show the world that you are happy and in love.”

Levi and Eren were taken aback by Sasha’s outrageous suggestion. How could the pair portray a facade that was so far from their reality? 

Eren folded his arms over his chest and let out a forceful breath. “I don't like this idea at all. Lies only make things worse.”

The alpha couldn’t see how deception would improve their circumstances. Faking a relationship could complicate their already strained alliance. Given their awkward interactions, Eren doubted the media would buy any false romance between the pair.

“Eren you could lose everything.” Sasha smacked her hand on the desk. She was not expecting opposition from her client. “I’ve been working with your manager Connie to reassure your sponsors, but since the story has leaked, you’ve lost Under Armor and Gillette. Your shoe deal with Nike is hanging by a thread.” 

“Its just money.” Eren replied stubbornly. 

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren’s response. Just money? He wondered how Eren could be so nonchalant about losing million dollar deals.

“Eventually you guys are going to need to announce the pregnancy.” Sasha spoke out in a huff, “Don't you think it would be best if people thought your baby was conceived in love?”

“I don’t care about what anyone thinks!” Eren yelled.

“What about your kids?” Sasha pleaded, “When Corey is older you won’t be able to shield him from all of these stories. Do you want your little boy to think that you hit his mother?”

Eren let out a long sigh. He did not think that far ahead. The alpha never considered of how his decisions would affect his children as they grew older. Although he did not beat Levi, he knew the truth was he mistreated the person his son loved the most. Eren hesitated to answer Sasha’s pressing question. If Corey were made aware of Eren’s actions, their relationship would be forever changed.

Growing impatient with Eren, Sasha turned to Levi and asked, “Well, what do you think?”

“I’m not opposed to the idea of misleading the public.” Levi replied, “We can’t just sit on our hands and expect things to get better.” 

Unlike Eren, Levi was set on killing the story. He didn’t mind people thinking the worst of him, however Levi needed control over his personal information. If the investigator that secretly recorded them succeeded in exploiting them, it would only invite more reporters to push boundaries. 

Still, Levi wasn’t sure about the best course of action. The stress from the situation left him fatigued. He couldn’t trust himself to make good choices in his condition.

“That being said, pretending to date could bring on further complications.” Levi continued, “I don't want to make a hasty decision. We need to think this over.” 

“Let’s all sleep on it and reconvene tomorrow.” Sasha replied, “I’d like to put out a statement on Eren’s behalf before his next game.”

Although Sasha was irritated by Levi and Eren’s hesitation, she was glad that the two were taking the situation seriously. She hoped that through reflection, Eren would see how much he stood to lose through inaction. Eren’s clean image made him the go to guy in the NBA for endorsements. This scandal was already costing him millions.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you thinking about getting?” Eren asked Levi as he browsed through his menu. 

On the way home from Sasha’s office, Eren decided to make a dinner detour. Eren could tell that Levi wasn’t feeling well. The omega was oddly quiet and lethargic. Eren figured they could use a break, so he made a last minute reservation at his favorite restaurant in Cleveland.

“I think I’ll just stick to tea.” Levi responded. The day was starting to catching up to the omega and food was the last thing on his mind. 

The alpha looked up from his menu straight into Levi’s eyes. Eren was concerned about the omega’s health. He didn’t know much about pregnancy, but Levi appeared to be getting slimmer as the weeks went on. Eren couldn’t help but feel protective over the omega. Something within him urged Eren to take action.

“You’re not missing a meal on my watch.” Eren spoke as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Levi scoffed at Eren. The omega was surprised by Eren’s sudden change in tone. The day had been stressful enough; the last thing he needed was demands from Eren. He glared at the alpha.

“Oh really?” Levi retorted. “What are you going to do about it?”

Eren thought for a moment before responding. He wasn't looking for a fight, but he was serious about getting Levi to eat something. In order to win the battle, Eren needed to switch up his usual tactics.

“If you don’t order dinner,” Eren continued in a stern tone, “I’ll have no choice but to spoon feed you.” 

Levi snorted. The omega was so ready to fight Eren that he wasn't expecting a curveball. He wasn’t sure if Eren was joking, but he found the response hilarious. Levi let out a few cackles before he regained composure.

“I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.” Levi replied to Eren’s threat. “Taking full advantage of the private room, I see.” 

Eren felt a smile creep over his face. He couldn’t remember the last time he made Levi laugh. 

“Sorry, but I’ve learned my lesson about messing around with you.” Levi commented as he started to thumb through his menu. After considering his meal options, Levi found something appetizing to order.

Soon a waitress came in to get their selections for dinner. As they sat together waiting for food, Eren’s mind returned to situation at hand. He wondered about Levi’s perspective. Although they were living through the same nightmare, their roles were dramatically different. Eren was wary of the press, but was never in physical danger. He worried about how this difficult situation would affect Levi and Corey’s safety.

“How were the paparazzi in LA?” Eren asked. 

Levi shook his head in response. Exiting the building where he lived was by far the worst part of his day. Every working reporter and cameraman in the Los Angeles area appeared to be lying in wait for him. They filled the sidewalks and streets hoping to get a shot or comment from him.

“It took over an hour to get to the car today.” Levi replied, “I hired extra security to help out, but it didn’t make much of a difference.”

“Seriously?” Eren was shocked, “How did Corey handle having so many reporters around?”

“Oh, he was hysterical.” Levi sighed. “It doesn’t help that I can’t pick him up anymore. He was kicking and screaming through the whole ordeal.”

“On the bright side, I don’t think he heard the paparazzi ask about you.” Levi noted. “You might not care about how the media is spinning the story, but I don’t want any of this to change how Corey sees you.”

Eren leaned back in his seat and took a sip of his beer.

“Whatever happens to me, it’s deserved.” Eren responded. “It’s my fault we’re in this situation.”

Levi frowned. He did not hold Eren accountable for any aspect of their troubles. Eren was not to blame for their dirty laundry being aired out to the public. No one could have predicted that their privacy was so severely compromised. 

Listening to the recording hurt Levi much more than he was willing to admit. It brought back thoughts of Eren’s distrust and contempt for him. He knew Eren’s feelings about him had not changed. The only difference was that alpha kept his resentment hidden from Levi in the interest of cooperation.

Still, Levi felt no ill will towards the alpha. Since their fight, Eren made every effort to be supportive. Levi had better things to do than dwell on the past. 

“Let’s not focus on blame.” Levi replied. “The only innocent in this is Corey. He’s the one who is going to be hurt if we don’t get control of this mess.”

When the server came back with their dinners, the pair enjoyed their meals in relative silence. Levi was glad Eren took him out. Although his mind never left his troubles, their evening together demonstrated to Levi that Eren had his back. The story could have easily pushed them further apart and yet they both chose to address the situation together.

After finishing their meals, Levi was eager to get back to Eren’s apartment. He was looking forward to some quality time with his son. Corey made his parents promise that they would watch 101 Dalmatians together before the little boy’s bedtime. 

Eren was looking forward to watching the movie; an unforeseen perk to being a parent was having an excuse to watch cartoons. The alpha expected he would watch quite a few kids’ movies over the next few weeks. Eren and Levi agreed that it would be best for everyone to stay in Cleveland until the media coverage died down. 

As soon as Eren and Levi exited the restaurant, they were brought back to the gritty reality of their situation. A mob of paparazzi was quick to ambush them. Levi was alarmed by the size of the group. Without security, he worried about their ability to maintain a safe distance from the crowd. 

Sensing Levi’s distress, Eren positioned himself ahead of the omega to take the impact of the sensory assault. It was a bombardment of shouting and flashing lights. Their questioning was aggressive and endless.

“Levi, the world wants to know if you’re safe!” 

“Have you two figured out if the baby is Eren’s?” 

“Eren, have you thought about taking anger management?”

Eren could hardly see with all of the camera flashes directed at his face. The group of reporters had no respect for Eren and Levi’s personal space and continued to cluster around them. The alpha was struggling to make much progress on the way to the car. 

Eventually the crowd forced Eren and Levi into a stand still. The two remained silent as the tabloids yelled out to them. It took all of Eren’s restraint to keep himself from shoving people out of his way. His eyes darted about in search for potential openings in the moving mass of people.

Reporters on the perimeter pushed their way into the mob, forcing others to make steps closer to Eren and Levi. As the crowd closed in, a camera hit Levi in the back of his head. On impact, the omega let out a yelp. With that, Eren had enough. He yanked the video camera away from Levi and smashed it against the sidewalk. 

The collision alarmed the crowd. Suddenly the paparazzi went quiet and people stepped away from the pair. Due to the chaos, hardly anyone was sure of what had occurred. The broken camera created enough of a distraction for the two to get away. Eren held Levi close and made a dash for the car. 

On the drive home, Eren hardly heard Levi yelling at him over his own thoughts. The omega was upset about Eren acting out and making himself vulnerable to a lawsuit. Eren didn’t give a shit about getting sued. The only thing that mattered to him was the safety of his family. 

If he was not around, Eren wondered if the mob would have crushed Levi. They knew Levi was pregnant but exercised no caution in approaching him. Did the reporters see them as human beings? He had no clue. The only thing he knew for sure was that he needed to do more to keep Levi and his baby out of harm’s way.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey, are you ready?” Eren asked Levi as he entered the living room. 

Levi sat back in his pink Gucci sweat suit, fixated on the television. His appointment wasn’t for another three hours, but he knew that they would likely need every moment to carefully navigate through the paparazzi mess that waited for them outside. Still, he couldn’t keep himself from watching The Wendy Williams Show. He needed to know how people felt about their current scandal and if Eren’s outburst outside of the restaurant made news.

When the two arrived at Eren’s apartment the night before, the alpha’s attention immediately went to Levi’s head trauma. Although Levi was dismissive of his injury, Eren did not want to rule out the possibility of a concussion. He insisted on taking Levi to the doctor. 

Levi was initially resistant to the idea of going to the hospital, but after speaking with his lawyer, he decided to submit to Eren’s wishes. If the reporter chose to sue Eren for destroying his property, the medical report would provide evidence of assault and give Levi grounds to countersue. 

Eren took notice of Levi’s TV program choice and frowned. “Why are you watching this crap?”

“Wendy Williams is the court of public opinion.” Levi responded, “We need to know what we’re up against.”

The alpha circled around and plopped next to Levi on the sofa. Eren would never choose to watch a trashy gossip show, but if Levi deemed it important, He figured it was worth his attention. 

Normally Eren would have been bored to tears listening to celebrity news, but Wendy’s sassy commentary immediately had him busting up. Levi was bewildered by Eren’s laughter. Who knew Eren would enjoy a show geared towards middle-aged homemakers?

After watching the show for a few minutes, Eren asked Levi, “Do you think she’ll talk about us?”

“Most definitely.” Levi responded, “Just wait.”

As if on queue, Wendy segway-ed into the hottest story of the week. “So have you all heard the latest news about Levi Ackerman and Eren Yeager?” Members of the Wendy audience collectively oohed. 

“According to a voice recording put out by TMZ, Levi is pregnant and Eren doesn’t believe he’s the dad” Wendy announced, “It’s insinuated that Levi is afraid of Eren because of some sort of physical altercation.”

The crowd vocalized their disdain for Eren. The cameraman zoomed in on an audience member’s disgusted expression and then panned out to show others shaking their heads in disapproval. 

“I gotta tell you something.” Wendy spoke as she stirred her tea, ”I don’t believe this recording is real and here’s why.” The audience gasped.

Levi was surprised. He wasn't expecting Wendy's opinion to deviate much from the public outrage.

“It’s illegal to record a person’s conversation without their consent.” Wendy continued, “If it was real, the person would be up to their neck in lawsuits.”

“If they're supposedly at odds, then why are they spending so much time together?” Wendy asked her studio audience.

Levi rolled his eyes. Anyone with a child under five that shared custody could answer that question.

Wendy waited a moment before giving her opinion. “I think they're dating” 

Everyone gasped, including Eren and Levi.

“Well think about it.” Wendy reasoned with her audience, “They spent a long Christmas holiday together and since then, Levi hasn't been seen out with anyone else.”

“There’s more.” Wendy turned over to her left side and pointed to the screen behind her. “Take a look at this picture taken last night.”

The crowd went crazy at the site of Eren and Levi in a seemingly romantic embrace. The photo was taken at the moment when Eren rushed Levi to the car. Levi’s face was buried in Eren’s chest as the alpha held him close. 

Levi was relieved. Of all the angles the paparazzi could have used to sell the photos, a romantic spin was the most beneficial to them. It gave Sasha’s tactic a better chance of success.

“Don’t you love it when a man holds you close by the small of your back?” Wendy commented. As the audience hollered, She fanned herself with her note cards, “What a hot couple.”

“I bet Eren got tired of seeing Levi with other men.” Wendy made a dramatic pause and took a sip of her tea. The screen shifted over to a to a woman in the crowd sassily snapping her fingers.

“I hope my advice worked out for you, Levi.” Wendy continued “Sometimes guys don't realize what they're missing until you've moved on.”

Eren didn’t have to ask Levi about the advice the host was referencing. The fact that the omega was beet red and avoiding eye contact with him told him everything. Wendy must have influenced Levi’s decision to play the field. Eren would have laughed if the situation had not caused him so much grief.

“Eren and Levi, we’re rooting for you!” Wendy called out the pair through the screen. Her audience cheered and clapped wildly. 

Levi reached for the remote and turned the television off. He was impressed by Sasha’s foresight. Yesterday her idea of Eren and Levi dating for publicity seemed impossible, but the media seemed to be pushing them together. Sasha’s plan appeared to be the path of least resistance. 

The omega stood up and straightened himself out. He took his Gucci fanny pack off the coffee table and secured it to his waist. Turning to Eren, he spoke. “Maybe Sasha’s on to something.” 

“Maybe.” Eren replied. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Eren sat back in a private waiting room. He was getting impatient. The doctor would need time to assess Levi’s condition, but Eren couldn’t handle the wait. He was anxious to know if Levi was well. 

He understood why Levi did not allow him to be present during the appointment; still it didn’t make Eren feel any better about being out of the loop. The alpha knew his worries were irrational. At most, Levi had a mild concussion, but his protective instincts were in overdrive. With no outlet for his pent up anxiety, he let his leg bounce as he messed around on his phone. 

An hour into his wait, Eren received an incoming call from Levi. He was quick to accept the call.

“How are things going?” Eren asked.

“Well, I don’t have a concussion.” Levi commented. Something about the omega’s hesitant tone gave Eren a bad feeling. “Can you get a nurse to bring you back?”

“Sure.” Eren replied, “Talk to you soon.”

Eren raced to get assistance. His mind sped through all the possible complications and dangers as he made his way through the hospital. He couldn’t get to Levi soon enough. 

When he entered the room, Levi was sitting on the edge of the examination table. He could tell by Levi’s demeanor that the omega was rattled. The omega's head hung low as he refused to make eye contact.

As soon as Eren closed the door, he was quick to ask, “So what’s wrong?”

Levi’s voice was shaky as he replied. “I need to see an obstetrician.”

“Why?” Eren asked as he closed the distance between them. He was struggling to contain his panic. Holding on to Levi’s shoulders, he gently pushed Levi upright to meet his gaze, “Is the baby okay?”

Levi’s eyes were filled with tears. “I don’t know.” 

Eren's heart was pounding. He was at a loss for words. 

“The doctor told me I lost ten pounds.” Levi spoke in a small voice. 

The omega started to tremble. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi in attempt to soothe him. 

“Is it okay if I stick around?” Eren asked, making every effort to mask his fear. The omega nodded vigorously in response.

Eren held Levi until he was calm. As frightened as he was, Eren knew he had to be strong. With one hand, he rubbed the omega’s back and with the other, he gently massaging his scalp. Eren waited until Levi was relaxed before he pulled away and sat in a chair beside the examination table. After he was seated, he took Levi’s hand in his to reassure him of his support. 

The pair waited for the obstetrician for over an hour. It was abnormal for an ob gyn to make a visit outside of their wing of the building, however the hospital was making a special effort to accommodate Eren and Levi’s need for privacy. A paparazzi swarm had a high potential to disrupt the hospital’s operations. 

When the doctor finally arrived, Eren and Levi were a mess of nerves. The doctor gave them a reassuring smile as she entered the room. Her relaxed energy reduced their collective anxiety.

The doctor set down her clipboard on the counter and held out a hand to the omega, “Hi there, Levi, My name is Dr. Pieck”

“Hello Dr. Pieck, Thanks for being able to see me today.” Levi greeted the doctor and shook her hand. “This is Eren. He's the father.”

“Nice to meet you Eren.” The doctor lightly shook Eren’s hand and then took a seat.

“I took a look at the notes from the previous doctor.” Dr. Pieck commented, “Losing weight in the first trimester is actually very common, however, the amount of weight you've lost is substantial for your build. It’s best if we take a more cautious approach to your predicament.”

Eren let out a quiet sigh of relief. The fact that there was no immediate danger put him more at ease. Looking over to Levi, he could see that the omega was also calmed by the doctor’s opinion.

The doctor continued, “I'd like to ask you a few more questions if that’s alright.” 

As Levi and the doctor went back and forth, Eren listened in. He understood very little of their discussion. His ignorance frustrated him. How could he care for Levi and the baby with a limited knowledge of omegas and pregnancy? He needed to be better prepared for the next visit.

The one thing he did gather from their discussion was that Levi was doing too much. He had no clue that Levi was working sixty hours a week. With all of the drama in their lives and Levi’s intense work schedule, it was no surprise to Eren how Levi managed to lose so much weight.

After Levi and the doctor finished their conversation, Dr. Pieck took some time to jot some notes down on her clipboard.

“Alright, I've made my assessment.” Dr. Pieck spoke. “I think it's best if you’re put on bed rest until you’ve put some weight back on.”

“Okay.” Levi agreed. The omega was glad to have some instruction on how to turn things around.

“Right now you’re overworked and under too much stress.” The doctor continued, “If you don’t make a lifestyle change, you will likely have a miscarriage.”

Eren was stupefied by the mention of miscarriage. He only recently started to accept his new baby. The thought of losing a child terrified him. Still holding on to Levi, he gave the omega’s hand a squeeze. 

“Eren you need to do your part to keep Levi relaxed.” Dr. Pieck spoke as she turned her attention the alpha. “He needs to be scent marked at least twice a day”

“What?” Levi spoke out in confusion. 

“Eren’s scent is your best bet to a speedy recovery.” Dr. Pieck reassured Levi, “Being marked will help your body better regulate its pregnancy hormones and reduce your stress.”

Levi turned to Eren; he looked unsure and scared. The two had not marked each other in years. Given their strained relationship, the action of scenting each other was sure to be awkward. The alpha knew Levi would do anything to keep the baby safe. Eren wondered if Levi was looking to him for permission. 

Eren gave the omega a reassuring look as he rubbed his fingers over Levi’s knuckles. “I’m willing to do what’s necessary to keep our baby healthy.” 

Dr. Pieck smiled at Eren’s compliance. “Great. I’d like for you both to come back in two weeks.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Is everything to your liking?” Eren asked eagerly. 

Levi and Corey stood at the doorframe of Eren’s room, inspecting his work. The alpha spent hours cleaning his room. He knew Levi would accept nothing less than immaculate. 

If Levi was going to have to spend a few weeks on bed rest, he needed bigger, more private accommodations. Since the two were still leery of staying at hotels, there was only one real option. Eren had to give up his bedroom until Levi’s health improved. 

Levi turned to Corey. “What do you think, baby?”

“Hmm…” Corey thought carefully as he examined the room, “Daddy, wipe down your dresser and dust the air vent!” 

Eren cracked a smile. Of course Corey had Levi’s eye for detail. 

“Your blankets are dingy.” Levi chipped in, “I’ll ask Petra to bring me some new ones with dinner.”

“Anything else?” Eren asked the two. Levi checked the baseboards for dust and the mirror for handprints. Corey looked under the alpha’s bed for dust bunnies. Finding none, he turned to his mother and gave him a nod.

“That’s it.” Levi responded.

The omega spent the remainder of his evening with Corey on the couch. They ate take out and watched Peppa Pig until it was Corey’s bedtime. 

Eren took care of everything. He put the little boy to bed before washing the dishes and finishing the cleaning. After their visit to the hospital, Eren was determined to step up his game. Helping out around the house was only a start. He resolved to do everything in his power to keep Levi and his baby well. 

When he made his finishing touches to his room, he called over to Levi to give his seal of approval. Levi walked around the room slowly, checking out the new bedspread. It was still warm from being washed. He sat at the edge of the bed, looking up at the alpha. Eren could detect uneasiness in Levi’s expression. They both knew what was to come next. Eren and Levi needed to follow the doctor’s orders.

Levi laid back into Eren’s bed and spoke. “You better not get hard.”

Levi closed his eyes as Eren approached. Eren didn't understand why Levi was so self-conscious. The two had marked each other countless times in the past. His shyness intrigued Eren. He wondered how a man so open with his body could be so reserved when it came to physical contact.

He gently lifted Levi by the nape of his neck and positioned himself over the omega. Before going in, he studied Levi's expression. He noticed a faint blush to Levi's cheeks. How could such a difficult and abrasive person look so cute?

Eren tilted Levi's head to the side to further expose the omega's neck. The gland was protruding in anticipation for Eren's contact. He ran his thumb over the gland gently, causing Levi to shudder.

“Just do it, already.” Levi spoke. His voice was breathy and timid.

“You better not get hard.” Eren chuckled as he replied.

As Eren pressed their glands together, Levi took in a deep breath. Eren couldn't deny that the contact felt amazing. He rubbed their necks together a little longer than necessary, thoroughly coating Levi in his essence. It bothered him how right it felt to mark Levi as his omega, how sexy Levi sounded panting beneath him. He didn't expect the act to feel so intimate. He was annoyed by the disappointment he felt as he pulled away.

Once their contact broke, the omega opened his eyes. His expression was soft. Eren could tell Levi was stimulated by his touch. Levi ran his tongue over his upper lip as he looked up at Eren with want in his eyes. It physically hurt Eren to take a step back from the bed.

“There, that wasn't so bad.” Eren’s voice was husky, “Good night.”

Eren did not wait for Levi’s response. He was quick to exit the room. The alpha hoped that when he had to mark Levi in the morning, the feeling would be less intense. He didn't want to get a boner every time.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey!” Eren called out as he opened the door, “What do you want for dinner?”

When Eren entered the room, the omega was laying in bed wearing a sheer black negligee set. The omega took no notice of Eren’s presence, instead all his focus was on his laptop. While Levi’s eyes were fixed on his computer, Eren’s eyes wandered down the omega’s body.

His breath hitched as he took notice of Levi’s ass; it was eating up his panties. His legs were spread slightly which gave Eren a glimpse of his balls. The omega had only been on bed rest for a week, but already he was starting to fill out. His legs looked thick and meaty, just the way Eren liked them. Levi wasn’t even trying to entice Eren, he was just naturally tempting. The alpha hated how attracted he was to omega. From his head to his toes, everything about Levi was delicious. 

When Levi looked back at him to greet him, Eren struggled to take his eyes off of the omega’s body. 

Eren glanced at the laptop’s screen as he approached Levi. The omega’s browser was filled with emails from his business partners. Eren frowned. What part of bed rest did Levi not understand? He was supposed to leave everything to Kenny until his health was in order.

“You're working.” Eren grumbled. Levi let out an exasperated sigh and closed his laptop.

“I'm sorry, alright?” Levi placed the laptop on the nightstand. “I just don't know what to do with myself.”

Eren sympathized with the omega. It was hard to sit still and do nothing. If the roles were reversed, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle lying in bed for a week.

“You know what?” Eren plopped in bed beside Levi, “If you're bored, I’ll keep you company.”

Levi felt his heart beat louder in response to their sudden closeness. He rolled onto his side to face Eren. 

“You’re getting too comfortable.” Levi commented as he propped his head up with his arm.

“Are you serious?” Eren made a point of looking Levi up and down. “I’m too comfortable?”

Levi rolled his eyes. It was weird having Eren keep him company, but what other options did he have? His friends were back in Los Angeles, working away on his upcoming clothing launch. The omega was going out of his mind with boredom. He couldn’t watch another second of television. Levi needed adult human interaction.

The omega felt warmth radiate from Eren’s body as he listened to the alpha talk about his week. Between basketball games, the paparazzi and caring for Levi and Corey, Eren hardly had a moment to spare. Still, he didn’t complain about his added responsibilities. It was hard on Levi’s pride to rely on Eren, but he had no choice in the matter. The fact that Eren wasn’t making it a big deal made it easier for Levi to accept Eren’s help.

Since Levi had not stepped foot outside in over a week, he had no clue if the media hysteria had died down. Eren avoided the subject of paparazzi in order to protect the omega from needless stress, but Levi was eager to know if their situation had improved. The paparazzi were making a habit of staying outside of Eren’s apartment night and day. They treated Levi and Eren worse than animals at the zoo.

“Are the freaks still camping outside?” Levi asked Eren.

“Yeah, but they're dwindling in numbers.” Eren responded with some optimism. “I might be able to take Corey out tomorrow without too much trouble.”

Levi smiled. The little boy hated being cooped up in the apartment. An outdoor excursion with his dad was exactly what his son needed after everything he had been through.

“You're getting better with him.” Levi commented. Eren could see the gratitude in the omega’s expression.

“Thanks.” Eren grinned back at Levi. It wasn’t often that he earned a smile from Levi. If felt strangely satisfying to get a positive reaction out of the omega.

There was a pause in their conversation. During this quiet lull, Eren took a moment to inspect the omega up close. Eren noticed that Levi’s face looked more full and soft. His pink undertones were more pronounced. Eren was happy for signs of Levi’s recovery. 

“You're looking a lot better.” Eren commented. When Levi’s expression soured, Eren realized that Levi’s health was still a sore subject.

“You think?” The omega questioned him as he looked down at his body. He ran his hand over his flat stomach and let out a nervous noise, “I just hope it's enough.” 

The alpha placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Don't worry.” 

 

Eren gave Levi’s shoulder a light squeeze in an attempt to console him, but Levi’s anxiety continued to escalate.

“I'm scared.” Levi admitted, “I don't want to lose our baby.”

Eren couldn’t handle seeing Levi distressed. His body urged him reassure the omega that all was well. The alpha gently pressed Levi flat on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Running his thumb over Levi’s clavicle, he continued. “Hey, I said don't worry.” 

The omega opened his throat up to Eren in response. Eren nuzzled his neck before he went in to scent Levi. Immediately Levi felt relief. His body went lax and all his worries about the baby went to the wayside.

Levi still wasn’t used to Eren scent marking him. As much as it brought him comfort, it left him vulnerable and confused. If Eren was doing it for the sake of the baby, why was his touch so tender and sweet? Sure, it turned them both on, but that didn’t explain why Eren was gentle and unrushed. If anything, Eren’s soft touch made the act more intimate.

Eren laid back beside Levi on the bed. Every time Eren marked Levi, the energy in the room was left awkward. They both craved contact, but their rational sides kept them apart. Eren lifted his shirt and rubbed his palm over his abs quietly. He wished for a simpler scenario.

Looking up at the ceiling, he spoke, “Do you ever think about how things would have went if you didn't break up with me?”

The question caught Levi off guard. He tried to read Eren’s expression. 

“Do you?” Levi asked cautiously.

“Yeah, Sometimes.” Eren admitted.

“Huh.” Levi was surprised by Eren’s vulnerability. Clearly, Eren’s mind was also being scrambled by the scent marking.

Levi thought about his answer carefully. The truth was that he was always thinking about how their relationship would have developed if he had stuck with Eren. 

Before they reunited, Levi would always idealize his relationship with Eren. He would remember the passion and sincere love they had for one another. His mind would gloss over their intense fights brought on by immaturity and poor communication. Their passion for one another burned too hot. With Levi’s insolence and Eren’s temper, they were always at odds. 

“If I came with you to Cleveland, we would have already been married and divorced.” Levi spoke with certainty. 

“Oh really now?” Eren raised an eyebrow to Levi’s response.

“I can't see myself as a happy house-husband.” Levi continued, “Now a rich divorcé on the other hand…”

Eren chucked. “So you're saying that no matter what, you'd end up with my money and my kids.”

“At least this way, I’ve got earning potential.” Levi smirked, “Who knows? In a couple years, I might have to pay you child support.”

Eren laughed. Who would have thought that after all of their conflict, they would hanging out enjoying each other's company? Their relationship was awkward and weird, but something about being by Levi’s side felt right.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Levi wished that Eren had driven them home instead of their bodyguard. That way Eren could focus on the road instead of the omega’s face. If Levi didn’t escape Eren’s stupid grin, he wasn’t sure what he would do. 

The alpha was beaming with joy and pride. Levi couldn’t stand the stupid look on Eren’s face, but he did share the alpha’s sentiment. His reaction to the good news was more subdued, but he was just as happy to know that his baby was doing well.

Levi had gained back the weight he had lost, but Dr. Pieck was still was concerned. She gave the omega permission to do light work, but continued to press that Levi could not fall back into his old habits.

While they were at the hospital, they got around to getting a paternity test and to no one’s surprise, Eren was the father of Levi’s baby. Eren was relieved that he made the right choice. If he chose not to believe Levi and denied his baby, given Levi’s delicate state, the omega would have miscarried. 

After 10 minutes of staring, the alpha’s stupid grin was getting on Levi’s last nerve.

“What?” Levi barked at Eren.

“Nothing.” Eren replied. His tone was sickeningly sweet to Levi’s ears. “I'm just so glad I trusted you.”

Levi scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I want you to remember this moment the next time you come at me with your reckless ways.”

“There won’t be a next time.” Eren replied.

“Uh huh.” Levi replied, unconvinced. “We’ll see about that.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Heads turned as Levi made his way over to his courtside seat. It was his first public appearance in weeks and the media was all over him. He was looking thick and juicy in his tight electric blue ensemble. Everything was blue, from his lacefront to his Louboutins.

There were still those who doubted that Levi and Eren were back together and that the recording was fake. Levi’s appearance at Eren’s home game was an attempt to put the final nail in the coffin of the infamous TMZ story.

He sat back in his seat and gave a disinterested pose for all of the media cameras. He wanted some decent shots in the blogs for his styling efforts. He spent a lot of Eren’s money to look this good.

Whenever people thought Levi was taken, he seemed to get more DMs and attention from alphas. Levi always thought it was odd, but reasoned that guys wanted what they couldn’t have. In the weeks that Levi spent at Eren’s home, he received an absurd amount of gifts and money from wealthy men around the country. 

Eren was annoyed by the influx of gifts brought to his home. Although he and Levi were not together, Levi’s suitors were under a different impression. Eren wasn’t sure how to address the disrespect without upsetting Levi, so he sat back and tolerated the packages coming in night and day.

However, when Levi’s acquaintance Mike bought him a new Bentley Truck, Eren’s patience came to an end. Eren was beyond pissed. The alpha wanted Levi to stop accepting gifts from other men, but Levi was resistant. If it weren’t for his suitors, how else could Levi stay up to date on his fashion? Eren was irritated, but instead of arguing with the omega, he simply agreed to buy Levi whatever he wanted. Later that night, Eren regretted his choice when he got a call from his accountant.

While taking a pre game selfie, Levi felt someone take the seat beside him. He paid no mind to the person as he fussed with his hair using his front facing camera as a mirror. It was only when he detected the person’s scent did Levi pause. He recognized the person immediately.

“Levi Ackerman. It’s good to meet again.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. It was unmistakably Erwin Smith.

“I wasn't expecting for you to be here.” Levi replied, not bothering to make eye contact with the Alpha. “I would think that a busy man like you would have better things to do than fly out to the Midwest for a basketball game.” 

Levi flipped his hair over his shoulder and looked over in Erwin’s direction. “Did you come here to bother me?”

“What can I say? I miss you.” Erwin smiled and he responded. “It's not often I find company that is so mentally and visually stimulating.”

“You should have thought of that before you blackmailed me.” Levi shot back at the alpha.

“Well it appears as if you made the best of the situation.” Erwin replied as he let his eyes wander down Levi’s body. “Congratulations on the new baby by the way.”

Erwin’s gaze irritated Levi. The omega had not forgotten their last exchange. The alpha’s cool demeanor was a front: He was the most dangerous man Levi had ever met. He was a determined man with an abundance of money and smarts. If he wasn’t careful, he would play into the alpha’s hand again.

Levi’s subtle discomfort only encouraged Erwin. It was a pleasure to see the strong and stoic Levi Ackerman unsettled. 

Erwin continued. “I'm not the one to take on other people's baggage, but for you I'd make an exception.” Any second thoughts Erwin had about continuing his pursuit of the omega were set aside. He wanted to know the Levi behind the cold facade.

Levi turned away from Erwin. The alpha’s forwardness terrified Levi, but he remained calm. The omega quietly thought through his options. He couldn’t just walk away. Any movement on his part would bring press attention. A picture of him sitting next to Erwin could be misconstrued in so many ways. He didn’t want to destroy what little peace he had by creating a media frenzy. He had to wait until the end of the quarter to make an exit. There would be enough commotion for him to potentially leave unnoticed by reporters. 

Mid game Eren noticed Levi and Erwin on the sidelines. He could tell by Levi's body language that Erwin’s attention was unwanted. As he played through the first quarter, he kept his eye on the Clippers owner. He planned on addressing the situation at the earliest opportunity.

When the buzzer rang for the end of the quarter, Erwin flashed Eren a cocky smile as if to challenge the basketball player. Eren was eager to confront the blond.

“Hey.” Eren spoke as he approached Levi and Erwin’s seats. “Is everything alright over here?”

“Eren Yeager, It’s nice to meet you in person.” Erwin greeted the basketball player. “I hope you are treating Levi well.”

Eren glared at the blond alpha. He didn’t believe for a second that the billionaire’s appearance was a coincidence. Clearly, Erwin came to bother Levi. In the public eye, Levi was his omega. For the sake of their ruse, he couldn’t sit back and let some thirsty ex boyfriend approach Levi. He needed to put the blond alpha in his place.

“Hey, don’t worry about him.” Levi stood up in between Eren and Erwin in an attempt to diffuse the situation. Any hope Levi had of escaping unnoticed by the media was dashed with Eren’s appearance. He spotted cameras pointed in their direction in the periphery.

“You’re okay?” Eren asked Levi, keeping his eyes on the blond alpha. 

“Yeah,” Levi commented as he studied Eren’s face. He could tell Eren was a comment away from embarrassing himself on live television. 

Levi needed to exert control over the situation. He couldn’t have the tabloids creating rumors of infidelity. He thought to embrace Eren, but he was soaked in sweat. Suddenly a solution came to mind. 

Levi pulled a handkerchief out of his Birkin and spoke, “you’re so gross right now.”

Levi wiped the sweat from Eren’s neck and chest. The gesture pulled Eren’s attention away from Erwin. Moments where Levi allowed himself to be sweet were few and far between. The alpha felt himself getting sucked in to Levi’s charms. As Levi worked his way up to Eren’s face, the alpha placed his hands on Levi’s shoulders and quickly scented him. 

Levi let out a quiet whimper in response. The gesture was over the top and possessive. Normally Levi would be upset by the act, but it paired well with his plan. The media would be all over their public display of affection. 

“Come with me.” Eren grabbed Levi’s hand. Eren led Levi to sit with his teammates partners on the opposite side of the basketball court. The omega couldn’t be sure if Eren was looking out for him or being territorial, but he was glad to put some distance between himself and Erwin. 

Before the game resumed, Eren walked around the court. Stopping in front of Erwin, he knelt down to tie his shoes. He spoke quietly so that only the blond alpha would hear. “Look around you, man. This is my house.” 

“Do you see the scoreboard?” Eren continued. “Your team’s a joke.”

Erwin’s expression remained unchanged as he listened to Eren’s slick talk. Erwin’s lack of reaction only fueled the fire in Eren. The basketball player rose to his feet and looked Erwin square in the eye. He was done being discreet.

“Keep this in mind while you watch me dominate the game.” Eren spoke in his full voice, drawing the attention of the crowd and cameras. “After I’m done wiping my ass with your team, I’m going home with the man that you want.”

People gasped at Eren’s vulgar outburst. Even after the game started back up, people in the stands were loudly discussing the exchange. Still, Erwin remained cool. He was amused by Eren’s lack of self-control. The blonde alpha watched the game intently with a smile on his face. 

Eren ran circles around the Clippers and the crowd loved every minute of his fiery display. Even Levi, who was usually bored at his games, couldn't keep his eyes off of the alpha.

The Cavaliers beat the Clippers 115 to 75 with Eren scoring 48 points for his team. By the end of the game, the crowd was wildly cheering and shouting Eren’s name.

On his way to the locker room, Eren made a final pass by Erwin's seat. In a low, confident voice he gave his parting words to the blond alpha. “Talk to him again and I’ll do more than just embarrass you.”

Erwin should have been more upset about the loss. The press would be all over Eren’s aggressive act. There was no positive spin to going after another alpha’s omega. Still, Erwin was unaffected by Eren’s flashy show of dominance. If anything, it intrigued him. He had his mind set on Levi. The blonde alpha was confident in his end game. After all, he always had the upper hand.


	15. Chapter 15

When Eren returned from taking Corey to preschool, he was excited to have a morning to himself. He had plans to go to the gym with his teammates in the afternoon, but intentionally left his morning schedule open to decompress. Recently his life had been nothing but chaos and he was looking forward to a little peace and quiet. 

Eren got settled on the couch and turned on the television. There were a few basketball games that he was excited to watch. He went through his DVR menu and made his selection: Lakers vs. Clippers. Since his confrontation with Erwin, he developed a dislike for the blond alpha’s team. He was excited to watch the Clippers lose to their main rivals.

After he made his selection, Eren made his way to the kitchen. He needed the perfect snack for his alone time. When he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he was not expecting to find Levi scrubbing the tile floor with a toothbrush. 

“What are you doing?” Eren asked.

“This place is a mess.” Levi replied in a spiteful tone. So much for Eren’s peace and quiet.

Eren was not surprised by Levi’s mood. The omega felt stifled by his predicament. He had not left Eren’s apartment in over a month and he was going out of his mind. Although his doctor had taken him off bedrest, Levi was starting to show signs of his pregnancy. With his rounded stomach and his intense scent, he knew going out was a risk to his public image. The last thing he wanted was to be caught on Page Six with a baby bump. 

Being trapped in Eren’s apartment alone all day, he had nothing to do but fret over housework. Every surface was dusted, every shirt was ironed and every night Levi had something amazing prepared for dinner. Levi was becoming the househusband he swore he would never become.

Levi paid no attention to Eren and continued to clean the floor on his hands and knees. He vigorously scrubbed at the tiles with the toothbrush. Eren frowned. The alpha didn’t like the sight of Levi overworking himself. 

“I don’t think this counts as light work.” Eren commented. Levi turned and glared at Eren in response. Eren was taken aback by the omega’s dramatic reaction. It was clear he had triggered one of the omega’s mood swings.

“Are you going to clean the grout?” Levi asked Eren sarcastically. Eren didn’t know why, but he found the omega’s anger amusing. Levi looked cute when he was angry, especially over something Eren perceived to be trivial.

Eren held back his smile and replied, “Sure, just get off the floor.”

“You need to hire a housekeeper.” Levi threw the toothbrush into the bucket of cleaning solution. “I’m fed up with living in your bachelor pad pig-sty.”

The omega held out his hands for assistance. Eren was quick to scoop Levi up off the kitchen floor. 

“Will do.” Eren complied as he held Levi bridal style. Wearing Eren’s shirt, Levi smelled even more like the alpha. The omega’s new scent appealed to Eren. He could almost taste it on his tongue. 

“I can’t do this anymore with the crumbs under the refrigerator.” Levi continued to criticize Eren as the alpha carried him to the living room. “I swear, you’re worse than our kid.”

After Eren laid Levi down on the sofa, Levi folded his arms over his chest and let out an irritated sigh. As much as he tried to deny it, he Levi’s attitude did something for him. Eren placed a kiss on Levi’s pouty lips. 

“Any other complaints?” Eren asked. 

Levi looked back at Eren in surprise. The expression on Eren's face was easy to read; his eyes were filled with lust as he stood over the omega.

He was fixated on the alpha’s intense stare. Eren was hungry and Levi wanted nothing more than to give Eren a piece of what he was craving. Succumbing to his desires, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

What started as a chaste kiss evolved into something deeper. The intensity of the kiss had them both heated and eager for more. 

Breaking the kiss, Eren straddled Levi on the couch and planted more kisses all over Levi’s forehead and cheeks. The alpha didn’t think too much about his actions. Everything about the moment felt natural to him. All of the pent up sexual energy he had been holding in for weeks was unleashed.

Levi was soft. His lips, skin, and hair were so soft to touch. Eren's senses were filled with Levi's sweet essence. Eren ran his hand over all of Levi's exposed flesh; he craved more of whatever Levi had to offer.

Eren's touches caused the omega to quietly pant. Hearing the sounds of pleasure only encouraged Eren to get friskier. He ran his hand over Levi's chest and pinched Levi's nipple through his shirt. The whimper that Levi let out in response delighted Eren. 

Things got hot and heavy as they made out on the sofa. Levi ran his hands through the alpha’s hair as he allowed Eren to feel him up. He lapped at Eren's scent gland and enjoyed the alpha’s attention.

The scent of Levi's arousal was overwhelming. All he could think about was how warm and wet Levi's hole felt around his dick. He was amped up and ready to fuck. Eren rubbed his clothed erection all over Levi’s lower half.

When he reached below Levi's waistband, he felt the omega tense up. 

“Eren stop.” Levi spoke breathily as he pushed against Eren's chest.

Suddenly he was pulled out of his lust-induced frenzy. Eren scrambled to his feet and vigorously shook his head. Here he was about to ruin everything he built up with Levi.

“I'm so sorry.” Eren panicked. “Shit. I'm so sorry Levi.”

Levi tried to assure him that everything was fine, but he knew he messed up. What he had done was irresponsible and cruel. Eren knew Levi had feelings for him and yet he acted on his sexual desires in haste. He felt like an asshole, taking advantage of Levi’s weakness for him.

There were going to be consequences for his impulsive behavior, Eren was sure of it. How could they go back to cohabitation after such a heated exchange? Eren hoped that he didn't push them back to square one. He couldn't afford to lose everything they built together.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eren pulled up to Levi’s rented mansion with gifts in hand. It was Corey’s fifth birthday and Levi had pulled out all of the stops to throw him a memorable party. Eren could hear children’s laughter from the end of the driveway. The kid’s party was in full swing by the time he arrived.

Very little had changed between Eren and Levi after the omega moved out of his apartment. Levi remained on friendly terms with the Eren; the alpha was welcome to come by Levi’s Cleveland mansion anytime. The omega claimed he relocated so that he could have the space for meetings with his team, but Eren wasn't dumb. Levi needed space. Eren messed up a good thing acting on impulse. 

Eren came by every day to look after Levi and Corey, but after dinner every night he was expected to go home to an empty apartment. It was hard to go back to his bachelor lifestyle after becoming accustomed to living with Levi and Corey. When they were staying with him, he would fantasize about having a moment of peace, but now his home was too quiet. The only sign that the omega had been there at all was his lingering scent.

Spending a few hours here and there with his son just wasn’t enough. He missed Corey sneaking out of bed at night to curl in beside him on the sofa. Eren wanted to be the one to help his son tie his shoes in the morning and to trick him into eating vegetables.

It wasn't just Corey that he missed. In the short time that he and Levi lived together he realized why people fought for their marriages. There was something special to being a family unit. When he and Levi weren’t fighting, they made a great team. Feelings of resentment had fallen by the wayside and were replaced with comradery. Being co parents, Levi was his partner and friend for life.

As much as he missed living with his family, it was only a matter of time before Levi moved out. Their cohabitation was never intended to be permanent. Still, Eren couldn’t set aside his feelings of loneliness.

Making his way through Levi’s home, Eren was shocked to see a massive pile of wrapped gifts for his son in the sitting room. Since he and Levi agreed to keep presents to a minimum, he knew a majority of the presents had to be from Corey’s guests. Suddenly the loudness of the party made sense; there had to be at least fifty kids in attendance. He set his gifts on the periphery of the pile and made his way to the source of all of the cheerful sounds, the backyard.

The yard was filled with children from Corey's preschool. They were having a blast in the rented bounce house and ball pit. He couldn’t even hear the live band over all of the screaming and laughter. He had to hand it to Levi, it was the coolest kids party he’d ever seen.

There were few adults in attendance. Eren was sure it was intentional. The party was enough of a privacy risk; they didn’t need nosey parents snooping around snapping pictures.

The omega wore a loose ensemble to disguise his pregnant figure. Eren knew to stay out of Levi’s way. The omega assumed full control over Corey’s party plans and Eren knew well to stay in his lane. 

Out of all the kids, Corey stuck out like a sore thumb. He was the one in the astronaut costume with a pink tutu over the top. The little boy’s crystal Gucci slides sparkled as he ran around with his school friends. Eren was against buying his son designer clothes, but Corey was pushing to dress like mommy. He figured matching shoes was his best compromise. Eren didn’t want Corey to grow up too fast.

Corey waved at Eren from the bounce house and Eren waved back. The little boy was having the time of his life. After greeting his son, Eren relaxed on a patio chair and watched the kids play. He sat as far away from the mob of children as possible. It was going to be a long day and he didn’t want to get a headache right off the bat.

Eren was surprised when Levi’s uncle made an appearance. From what Eren understood, Kenny was in Los Angeles finishing up the final details for Levi’s apparel launch. Eren guessed that the older man must have taken a flight into Cleveland just to spend time with Corey on his birthday. 

The other alpha came to the party with a six-pack of bud light in hand. Clearly wealth had not improved his taste at all.

The older man made his rounds and took the seat beside Eren. 

Eren greeted the man, but Kenny ignored his salutation. Levi’s uncle wasn't an easy person to read, but he made his disdain for Eren as clear as day. Eren couldn't fault him. He filled the role of Levi's father. If anyone was going to hold a grudge against him for his conflicts with Levi, it would be Kenny. Eren was sure that the older man only sat beside him to keep far away from the mass of loud obnoxious children.

It didn't take long for Corey to notice Kenny’s presence. The little boy raced over to greet his beloved uncle. He jumped up into the man’s lap and gave him a tight hug.

“Thanks for the bike Uncle Kenny!” Corey screamed. He planted a kiss on Kenny’s cheek. “I love you.”

“Hey squirt.” Kenny replied as he ruffled the little boy’s hair. 

Corey babbled on to Kenny about his party and the magic show planned for later in the day. Kenny listened to the child wholeheartedly. Even when Corey started to repeat himself, Kenny listened hung on to every word. Witnessing this interaction, it was clear to Eren that Corey and Kenny had a special connection. Regardless of Eren’s personal feelings, Kenny played a big role in his son’s life.

After the two finished bonding, Kenny lifted the boy off of his lap. “Go on, play with your friends.”

“Okay!” Corey yelled as he ran off to join the other kids.

After seeing how important Kenny was to his son, Eren was more motivated to be on cordial terms with the other alpha. Eren wanted to end any animosity between them, however knew the only way he could get of Kenny’s shit list was to address his wrongdoings. Seeing as they were already alone and in an awkward position, he figured he might as well get the ball rolling.

“Last Christmas I really messed up.” Eren spoke.

“What an understatement.” Kenny gave Eren a puzzled look. He wasn't sure why Eren was addressing their issues after so much time had passed.

Eren turned his head in Kenny’s direction and continued, “I want you to know that I'm doing what I can to make things right by Levi. Is there any way we can be on better terms?”

Kenny rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer. He didn't buy Eren’s bullshit for a minute. Kenny went through a lot of trouble to raise Levi right. It wasn’t easy looking after his sister’s omega son, but he managed somehow. He knew that he wasn’t the best role model, but he just couldn’t understand how Levi got caught up with some loser who didn't appreciate him.

“Look at that idiot.” Kenny responded, nodding over in Levi’s direction. “He’s been on his feet all day, fussing with the party planner.”

“Yeah, well we both know he’s a control freak.” Eren replied.

“I have so much respect for that little guy.” Kenny commented. Eren nodded in response, sharing the same sentiment.

“He doesn’t have to do anything but lay on his back to live comfortably, and yet he’s out here hustling trying to make it on his own.” Kenny continued. “Everyday I watch that twerp bust his ass to get to where he wants to be in life. He works twice as hard for half the credit.”

It was true. In a world were omegas rarely aspired to be anything outside of a housewife, Levi pushed himself to become an international celebrity. Eren had not put too much thought into how difficult it must have been for the Levi to create his own path, but he did see the immense amount of passion and dedication he put into his work.

Kenny knocked back his Bud Light and started on another. The magician was about to start his show. The preschoolers were circling his small stage in anticipation. Kenny lit a cigarette and chuckled as he observed one of the kids eating his boogers.

“There are a lot of stupid mother fuckers who have put their hands on my nephew.” Kenny shot a knowing look at Eren. “I make sure they get theirs.”

“If you weren’t the father of his children.” Kenny shook his head and took a sip of his beer. “I’m not pretending to know what happened between you guys, but what I do know is that you scared him.”

“Don’t ever make him feel unsafe again.” Kenny spoke firmly as he crushed the can between his palms.

Eren knew he deserved a lot more than an indirect threat for what he had done to Levi. The omega was quick to forgive him, which made him feel all the more guilty. When Kenny confronted Eren about his shitty behavior last Christmas, he was pissed. They could have easily gotten into a fistfight in front of all of their loved ones. In retrospect, he was grateful that someone was there to hold him accountable for his actions and put Levi’s needs first.

Kenny opened another drink and handed his last beer to Eren. 

Soon the magic show began and the kids quieted down. It was the first time since Eren came to the party that his ears had some relief. He wondered if the neighbors would call the police on them for disturbing the peace. Eren and Kenny drank together in silence watching the show from a distance.

Alternating between smoking and drinking, Kenny appeared to be deep in thought.

“You want to get on my good side?” Kenny asked as he took a drag from his cigarette. “Three things.”

“One, stop embarrassing my nephew in public with your bullshit.” 

“Two, get a handle on your temper.”

“And three, Shit or get off the pot you son of a bitch.”

Eren nearly choked on his beer. “Excuse me?” 

Kenny put out his cigarette in the grass.

“You really are as stupid as you look.” Kenny let out a sour cackle as he rose to his feet. “If you don’t want to be with him, fall back and let him be happy.”

“I don’t know what he sees in you.” Kenny commented as he walked away, leaving a small pile of cans and cigarette butts for Eren to pick up. 

As the older man disappeared into the house, Eren realized that he had spent over an hour in Kenny’s company. Eren never had exchanged more than a few passing words with the older man in the past. He was surprised to find that Kenny wasn’t as crazy as he looked. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Levi pulled his legs out of his Fendi thigh high boots and examined his aching feet. He wasn't sure what was worse: how they looked or how they felt. He promised himself no more heels until the baby was born. His vanity wasn’t worth the swelling and pain he had endured throughout the day. He gently massaged the balls of his feet as he sat in silence. He felt relieved to see the end of the day. Corey's birthday party had taken everything out of him.

The party went over well with the kids. It was Corey's last birthday as an only child and Levi worked hard to make it memorable. The little boy was so tuckered out from his special day that he went to bed early.

After all of the children left, Levi was glad to have Eren take over. After the party, Eren was left with a mountain of gifts and even bigger mountain of trash to manage.

Eren worked alongside the cleaning crew to get Levi’s rented home back into working order. Levi cringed thinking of all the greasy handprints left by all of the kids. He wanted to keep the children out of the house, but he couldn’t rent a port-a-potty that was up to his standards of cleanliness. 

Once the house and backyard were thoroughly cleaned, Eren went straight to setting up Corey’s gifts. He had to go back to the store a few times for batteries, but after a few hours everything was ready for Corey to enjoy.

After Eren was finished with his designated tasks, he approached Levi. Sitting beside him, Eren pulled the omegas feet into his lap. Levi furrowed his brow, unsure of how to respond to the alpha’s gesture. There was some hesitation to accept Eren's physical contact. Levi thought to move his feet away. After their last close encounter Levi was more aware of how quickly things could escalate between them.

Once Eren started to massage him Levi was quick to rationalize accepting Eren's attention. He reasoned that a foot massage was innocent enough and after everything he had accomplished in the day, he deserved decent foot rub.

The pair enjoyed each other's company for some time, all the while Eren carefully kneaded at the omega’s feet. Well after the pain had subsided Levi allowed Eren to pamper him. The alpha massaged out all of the stress from the day out of Levi’s body. The omega forgot all about the incompetent party planner and the clowns that cancelled at the last minute. Eren nearly put him to sleep before Levi’s body jerked causing him to be more alert.

“What time is it?” Levi asked.

Eren glanced at his Apple Watch for the time. “It was almost midnight.”

Levi moved one of his feet out of Eren's lap to signal an end to their interaction. It was time to wind down and go to bed. Eren was disappointed that their time together was over. He would have to take the thirty-minute drive back to his place and spend the rest of his night alone.

“I miss having you around.” Eren commented.

“I’m sure you do.” Levi retorted, “It’s too bad you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. This place is costing me a fortune, you know?”

“Yeah,” Eren agreed. “I really need to work on my self restraint.”

“It’s alright, I know I’m hard to resist.” Levi responded in his usual sassy tone.

Eren threw it right back at him. “If I remember correctly, you kissed me back.”

A blush creeped over Levi's face as he pulled his other foot out of Eren's grasp. Why did he bother moving out of Eren's apartment? The alpha still had a firm hold on his heart. 

No amount of distance could protect him from his feelings for Eren. He woke up worrying if Eren was taking care of himself and went to bed missing the scent of the alpha’s sheets. Levi relied on Eren for too long and now he was hopelessly dependent on the alpha's presence.

He couldn't allow himself to get caught up in the alpha’s advances. Whatever motivation Eren had for making a move on him was likely caused by their proximity and being forced to scent mark each other. After the baby was born, he was sure Eren would go back to resenting him.

There was a weird tension in the room. Eren could tell that Levi was upset, but he wasn't sure how to address the situation. Earlier in the day Kenny forced some hard truths on Eren. He was straddling the fence and messing with Levi's emotions.

He needed to make a decision.

On one hand, Levi did him dirty. The omega hurt him in a way that no one else could and violated his trust. His resentment had subsided, but didn't know if he could ever truly forgive him. It scared him, because for the first time since Eren found out about his son on the cover of a magazine, Eren wanted to forgive Levi. 

When Levi found out he was pregnant, a flip switched and he became willing to work things out with Eren. He was cooperative and communicative. Everyday through his actions, Levi was proving that he was a better person.

He thought of himself and Levi under the same roof with their two kids. What if it were possible for them to be a normal mated pair? They could raise their kids together and create some stability for their family. There was no such thing as a perfect relationship. Shouldn't he be fighting to be with the person he loved?

Eren let out a loud groan, breaking the silence.

“Are we really so far gone?” Eren asked Levi, “Is there really no chance that we could end up happy together?”

Levi was caught off guard. The omega paused to get his thoughts in order. He wasn't sure how to respond to Eren. What did Eren want him to say? He was afraid of making the wrong move. 

Before he was able to reply, Levi heard a loud distant thud. 

“What was that?” Eren turned his head in the direction of the sound. The noise came from outside the mansion. He rose to his feet and walked towards the front door.

“Wait.” Levi called out to Eren. 

Levi grabbed his Ipad and opened up the app for his security cameras. Examining the live feed he noticed his recycling bin was knocked over. Did the wind knock the bin over? No. The can was heavy with packaging from Corey's birthday gifts. 

Levi examined footage from five minutes prior. He wondered if an animal had made his way onto the property. He patiently watched the footage until the source of the disturbance appeared on screen.

To his horror, the cameras revealed a person digging through his trash with camera in hand. Levi swallowed hard. He recognized the person on the infrared image. It was the same person the Ritz-Carlton determined was responsible for their security breach.

“Well, what's going on?” Eren pressed.

Levi began to tremble with anger as he handed the device over to Eren. “Someone is out there.”


	16. Chapter 16

When Eren looked over the security footage on Levi’s Ipad, it only took a moment for him to recognize the trespasser as the same woman who had impersonated a waitress at the Ritz-Carlton. The reporter had done little to disguise herself. She had the same messy ponytail and overly excited look on her face. 

While Levi called the cops, Eren raced outside. His heart was beating wildly at the thought of coming face to face with the person who had caused his family so much grief.

By the time Eren made his way out to the driveway, the intruder was long gone. As much as the alpha wanted to confront the reporter, part of him was relieved that trespasser had left. Eren wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his anger in check. He didn't want to be the one being taken away in a cop car at the end of the night.

In a matter of minutes, the police were on the scene. Eren spoke to law enforcement while Levi stayed inside the mansion. 

Although Levi was exhausted from his long day, he couldn't settle down. He was unnerved by the thought of reporters snooping around his home. The incident left Levi feeling vulnerable and unsafe. 

He took Corey out of his own bed and brought him into his master bedroom to sleep with him. Levi felt a lot better having Corey close by. He ran his hands through his son’s hair as the boy slept beside him.

So many questions were running through Levi’s mind. How did the trespasser get past the gate? Why didn’t any alarms go off? If she didn’t knock over the recycling bin, would he have ever known she was here? Levi was terrified. He had no idea how long she had been at his home or when she would come back. 

The omega wondered if his family was in physical danger. He couldn’t put anything past the woman; she was clearly obsessive and had no respect for the law. 

Levi was afraid to be alone in the mansion overnight. In his condition, he couldn’t do much to keep Corey and himself safe. The omega wanted to ask Eren if he could spend the night, but he wasn’t prepared to continue their conversation from earlier in the evening. Levi was not in the right headspace to be contemplating a relationship with his son’s father.

Kenny was staying at a nearby hotel. Levi thought to call his uncle, but knowing Kenny, he would overreact and drag him back to Los Angeles. He still couldn’t leave Cleveland. The omega needed Eren around for the well being of their growing baby.

Levi laid in bed contemplating his options. His life the past year had been one dramatic incident after the other. Levi felt cornered in by the public’s fascination. He hadn't done much on social media aside from promote his upcoming clothing launch and yet his name was still on everyone's lips; he had a seemingly permanent spot on the front cover of every major tabloid magazine. There was a time when all Levi wanted was fame and wealth and now he was paying for his greed. Nowhere was safe from the prying eyes of the paparazzi, not even his own home.

By the time Eren was finished talking with the police it was close to two in the morning. There wasn't much the cops could do for them. Eren sent them a copy of the footage and gave them a statement. The police had little to work with given that the trespasser was unknown.

It frustrated Eren to no end that there wasn’t more he could do to keep his family safe. Nothing could stop the woman from sneaking back on the rented property. The law was on their side, but that didn’t seem to matter much when their stalker was anonymous. 

Eren made his way to through Levi's home to find the omega resting in bed with his son. As he entered the master bedroom, the omega made eye contact with him. Eren was surprised to find Levi still awake.

“Hey.” Eren addressed Levi as he entered the room. “They have everything they need to file the report.”

Eren sat on the edge of the bed. Although it was time for him to head home, it felt wrong leaving his family after such a traumatic event. He didn't want to force himself on Levi, but he needed to do something to assure his family’s safety.

Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and asked. “Is it alright if I stay the night?”

“Sure.” Levi replied, relieved that he didn't have to ask Eren for help. He should have known that Eren would be hesitant to leave his side. He felt comforted in knowing Eren was looking out for him and his son.

Eren stayed at the edge of the bed until Levi fell asleep. The alpha was shaken by the night’s events. If he had left earlier, Levi would have been forced to deal with the intruder alone. The thought of Levi fending for himself made him sick to his stomach. He let out a deep breath as he rose from the bed. 

As he looked through the linen closet for an extra blanket, Eren obsessed over his shortcomings. He failed again to keep Levi and his children safe from danger. Eren always found himself caught off guard by the antics of reporters, unable to foresee their drastic moves. He wondered if he would ever get the hang of raising a family in the public eye. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eren called Kenny the following morning and filled him in on all of the events that had taken place the night before. The older man was outraged by the reappearance of rogue reporter. He threw on some clothes and was at Levi’s home in an instant. Together they planned to get Levi out of the house while hired professionals searched the mansion for bugs. 

Kenny made arrangements to take Levi and Corey out on a private spa day. Levi was reluctant to leave everything to Eren. The last thing the omega wanted was to sit back and let other people handle his affairs. The entire situation had him feeling exposed; relinquishing control to Eren only made him feel insecure and powerless. 

After some back and forth, Levi agreed to accept Eren and Kenny’s support. The omega could see that the alphas meant well and he trusted the Eren to make good decisions. Plus, he was in desperate need of a new manicure.

The investigators spent hours searching the home for anything unusual. After a thorough examination of the property, the professionals discovered dozens of cameras and recording devices planted all over the exterior of Levi’s rented mansion. A few of the cameras were positioned to view inside the home through windows and doors. GPS trackers were placed underneath all of their vehicles. 

Eren was appalled, but not surprised. The person who was pursuing them was not only cunning but also intelligent. The alpha wondered how long they had been living obliviously under the watchful eye of their stalker.

The thought of some crazed person watching his son and pregnant co parent had Eren brimming with rage. The alpha wasn’t willing to sit back idly and wait for the reporter to reappear. He needed to take some action to protect the people who were important to him.

When the private investigators finished up their search of the premises, they worked with Eren to determine their best course of action. The investigators couldn’t promise Eren results, but with what little information they had on the person of interest, the investigators made a plan to determine her identity.

In the midday Kenny returned with his family in tow. Eren came out to greet his family as Kenny’s vehicle rolled onto the property. The moment Corey made eye contact with Eren, the little boy bolted up the driveway and jumped into his father’s arms.

“Daddy look!” The little boy shouted as Eren picked him up. Corey displayed his hands to Eren. His nails were cut and painted with pink sparkly nail polish. 

Eren smiled and enthusiastically replied, “Wow! How pretty, Corey!”

Corey was beaming. “I got my toes painted too!”

The alpha was relieved that his son had not picked up on the severity of their situation. With everyone else on edge, it was a miracle that Corey managed to have a great day at the spa.

After a quick lunch, Corey dragged Kenny to the backyard to play whiffle ball. Once Eren and Levi were alone, the omega cut right to business.

“How was today?” Levi asked.

Eren didn’t want to upset Levi, but he knew he couldn’t sugarcoat the truth. Levi needed to know that they were dealing with more than just a rogue reporter.

“There were hidden cameras all over the driveway and backyard.” The alpha responded. “She put GPS trackers on our cars.”

Levi's jaw dropped. He had no idea how that was possible. They had only moved into the mansion a few weeks ago.

Eren could see the distress in Levi’s expression. The alpha placed a hand on Levi’s shoulder in an attempt to console him, but Levi was quick to push him away. 

“Just give me a minute.” Levi stated as he walked off. As he made his way to his bedroom, the omega slammed his door shut. The sound to vibrated through the entire house.

Alarmed by the noise, Kenny returned inside with Corey. The blond alpha turned to Eren and asked, “Is everything alright?” 

Eren shook his head. He had already shared the details of the investigation with Kenny earlier via text. Eren knew Kenny took Levi's wellbeing seriously and respected his insight on the situation. If he was going to protect his family, he needed whatever help he could get.

Kenny folded his arms over his chest and responded. “You know he'd be safer back home in Los Angeles.”

Eren couldn't argue with Kenny’s statement. Levi's penthouse was far more secure than anything he could rent in Ohio. He wished he could send Levi home until they could apprehend the reporter, but he couldn’t do anything that would put the baby’s health in jeopardy.

Everyone gave Levi his space. Being monitored by an aggressive reporter was a hard pill to swallow. Levi had every right to be upset about their predicament. While Levi isolated himself, Kenny and Eren helped Corey sort through his new presents. 

When the boy stumbled upon a copy of Hungry Hungry Hippos, his eyes lit up. It didn’t take much for Corey to convince Eren and Kenny to play with him. While Eren played along with his son, he couldn’t shake the dark cloud over his head. He wondered if this incident would be the one to break them. 

Levi was a man of great strength. No matter how crazy the circumstances, he was always solution oriented. His ingenuity had saved them time and time again from the hungry media outlets. Seeing Levi so distraught had Eren feeling hopeless. Perhaps the paparazzi had finally prevailed in their unofficial quest to break their spirits.

When Levi finally came out of his bedroom, Corey had moved on to Candy Land. Eren was making his way through Candy Cane Forest when he heard the omega’s approaching footsteps.

Levi was dressed to the nines. Wearing a tight jumpsuit, his baby bump stuck out like a sore thumb. The omega was covered with the Gucci monogram from head to toe. The entire outfit was gaudy and outrageous, suiting Levi’s public persona perfectly.

Eren stared fondly at Levi as he approached. The alpha found himself more attracted to Levi with each passing day. There was something about the omega’s growing figure that satisfied him.

Levi interrupted Eren’s gawking. “I laid out some clothes on my bed. Could you please put them on?”

“What’s going on?” Eren asked as he rose to his feet.

“This crazy woman knows everything about us.” Levi replied. “She’s waiting for the right moment to sell our information.”

Eren agreed. The thought of the mystery reporter leaking another explosive story had been looming over him all day.

“We’ve got to make a baby announcement before she has the chance to spin the story” Levi asserted.

Eren gave a nod and headed back to Levi's bedroom. The clothes Levi picked out for the alpha corresponded to the omega’s own outfit. Eren's jacket and shoes matched the pattern of Levi's jumpsuit. The shirt Levi picked out had an enlarged Gucci logo on the front.

As he changed his clothes, the alpha wondered when Levi had thought to buy them matching outfits. The concept seemed so absurd to him. He pondered if it had been Levi’s plan all along to announce their pregnancy with a matching family photo shoot. The concept was beyond corny. Eren knew he would get a lot of flack from his teammates for whatever Levi had planned.

After Eren put on his jacket, he gave himself a once over in the mirror. The alpha expected to look awkward in the expensive apparel, but the outfit seemed to suit him. 

When he came out of the room, Levi was sitting beside Corey on the sofa fussing with the little boy’s outfit. Corey was wearing his own ridiculous Gucci get up. His outfit was similar to Levi's, but nothing was too tight or revealing. The little boy was on cloud nine. He was finally getting his way. Corey wanted so badly to dress up like his mother and finally the opportunity had presented itself.

After he tied Corey’s shoes, Levi made finishing touches to his own look. Since he planned on wearing sunglasses, he needed minimal makeup. Levi applied clear gloss to his own lips and then put some on Corey. The little boy puckered his lips together and checked himself out using Levi’s hand mirror.

Eren eyed Levi communicating his disapproval. In Eren’s opinion, Corey was too young to be wearing makeup.

Levi paid no mind to Eren’s displeasure. He rolled his eyes dismissively and continued primping. Once Levi was finished with his face, he fixed a long bright red wig to his head. 

Eyeing Levi's hair, Corey asked, “Mommy, can I wear one of your wigs?”

Levi looked to Eren for approval. “What do you think, Daddy?”

“Oh, Daddy! Please!” Corey begged as he gave his father a pleading look. “Pretty please!”

Eren sighed. Why was he the odd man out? All he wanted was for his son to dress his age. Levi folded his arms over his chest awaiting Eren’s response. Corey was working himself up into a frenzy. If Eren didn’t relent, it was likely the boy would throw a tantrum. 

“Go ahead.” Eren conceded. It was just a wig. If Corey didn’t look age appropriate, he could just have him take it off.

Corey cheered wildly and pumped his fists into the air in celebration. Levi picked out a matching candy red wig for the little boy to wear. When Levi fixed the wig to his head, the boy immediately started to do a sassy dance. Corey was living his mommy and me fantasy. He ran around the living room until he abruptly stopped in front of his father.

“Did you really vacuum the living room?” Corey asked Eren, dramatically placing a hand on his hip. “Well, it doesn't look like it!”

Eren couldn't control his laughter when his son started to imitate Levi. He was glad he fell back and let the little boy dress up. Corey didn't look too mature; he was just a little boy in a wig having the time of his life. Corey’s happiness was probably the only thing good thing to come out of the day.

Since the sun was still out, they decided to take pictures outside. The beautiful green foliage contrasted well against their outfits. 

Eren determined with certainty that this had to be most outrageous photo op he had ever participated in. If it weren’t for pressing circumstances, he would have never agreed to wear matching outfits. The concept was excessive and cheesy. Still, his son’s bright smile made everything better. Corey’s cheer was infectious. It was only a matter of time before they were all smiling.

After Kenny snapped a few pictures, Levi went to his side to take a look at the images. The omega frowned and handed the phone back to Kenny. 

“Be mindful of my angles.” Levi barked at Kenny. “I look fat in this picture.”

“Are you kidding me?” Kenny replied in disbelief, “You’re pregnant.”

Levi gave his uncle a harsh look, “Just take another one.”

After thirty minutes and 55 takes, Kenny managed to take a picture that met Levi’s high standards. Levi fiddled with the image for a bit on Facetune and then posted it to his Instagram.

In matter of minutes, news of their pregnancy went viral. News sources were reposting their image with commentary. Eren was surprised to find that most of the remarks were positive. It appeared as if the world forgot about their turbulent past and were fixated on the facade Levi presented them. Levi and Eren appeared to be a model couple happily expecting their second child.

Eren could hardly handle the response. His phone was blowing up from messages with friends and acquaintances wishing him well.

Studying the image, they really did look like a wholesome family. Levi's manipulation was only subtle. Although they were not in a romantic relationship, they were still partners in life. The emotions conveyed in the image were real; Levi and Corey were the most important people in Eren’s life. Their smiles were genuine. 

As Eren stared at the image on his phone, it dawned on him. He realized that Levi’s outrageous staged Instagram post was their first family photo. The whole scenario seemed odd to him, but strangely appropriate.


	17. Chapter 17

Hange laid in the back of her van surrounded by candy wrappers and soda cans scheming her next move. After investigators pulled out her bugs from Levi’s mansion, she was left at square one. The reporter had been living out of her van for the past three months. She abandoned her home base in Los Angeles in an effort to get closer to her target.

Hange considered Levi her ultimate challenge. The man was a media genius. The omega had managed to rise above all of the negative press written about him. He used all of the media attention to his benefit to sell products and broker deals for himself.

Many of her colleagues had given up on exposing the omega. Getting reliable information about the celebrity was extremely difficult and time consuming. None of the stories written about Levi, no matter how shocking, seemed to leave a lasting impression. Hange considered herself the best of the best. If she couldn’t get a story to stick, then the man was untouchable.

Initially her investigation had been coming up short. With Levi secluded in Eren’s apartment, Hange had little to work with. His lack of movement made it difficult to determine new details about his pregnancy.

However, when Levi moved out of Eren’s apartment, it presented golden opportunity for Hange. The beta was well aware of Levi’s obsession with cleanliness. She knew the omega would not step foot in his rented home until it was thoroughly cleaned by professionals. Hange couldn’t be sure what cleaning companies Levi would employ, but there were only so many window washers in town.

It was a gamble, but she dug deep into her pockets and bribed all of the window washers in the Cleveland area to do her bidding. She couldn’t be sure if her plan would backfire, but with no risk comes no reward. All it would take was one person to come forward and all her plan would fall apart, but to her surprise everything went off without a hitch.

Observing Eren and Levi was better than HBO. She sat back for hours eating pretzels watching the pair hopelessly pine over one another. Hange wondered how two people could make something as simple as love so complicated.

Although she was having the time of her life watching Levi and Eren’s romance unfold, Hange had yet to uncover any sellable information. She didn’t want to leak pregnant photos of the omega without a shocking story to accompany them. The GPS trackers proved to be almost worthless. Levi was a homebody and Eren never went anywhere fun. After weeks of observation, Hange was grasping at straws. The only outrageous aspect of their life was how often Eren took out the trash.

Corey’s birthday provided Hange with a chance to shake up her investigation. Who knew what she could find if she rummaged through the omega’s trash? Perhaps she could get the contact information of the party planner and entertainment. Levi had been in a terrible mood during the party; there was a chance that a sour worker would be willing to give Hange an exclusive statement in regards to Levi's diva antics.

Hange was an expert at breaking into places. Her instincts were honed by years of experience. She knew exactly how to enter Levi’s home without tripping off any alarm sensors. The beta was confident in her quiet movements around the premises.

Digging through the trash, the beta only managed to discover that Corey was truly spoiled. There were boxes for every toy imaginable. She found a few gift receipts here and there, but nothing newsworthy.

Her search became more frantic as the prospects of finding leads became more unlikely. She was frustrated by the lack of progress in her investigation. Her annoyances lead her to become sloppy, which ultimately caused her to knock over Levi’s large recycling bin.

When she knocked over the bin, she knew all her fun was over. The sound was far too loud in the quiet of night to go unnoticed. She ran off faster than the wind; getting caught at a time like this would certainly result in her arrest.

The following day when the investigators pulled out her cameras, Hange saddened by the loss. The beta had been watching them so long, it almost felt like she was part of the family. She shed a few tears knowing that she would likely never get another opportunity to watch the family so intimately.

The beta wondered if she should sell what little information she had gathered about Levi and cut her losses. She had a few good shots of Levi outside of the OB-GYN and some cute pictures of the pregnant omega spending time with his family. While contemplating her options, she felt her phone vibrate. Radar Online put out a story reacting to Levi’s latest instagram post.

“Damn it, they beat me to the punch!” She yelled out in frustration. The moment Hange caught sight of the image, she knew all of the time and energy she had invested into pursuing the pair was for naught.

The image was genius. They looked like a perfect nuclear family with matching outfits and smiles. Without words, Levi was able to create a narrative that benefited him. No story stating otherwise would be able to cast a negative light on their pregnancy. The public’s attention span was short: hardly anyone remembered their scandalous past.

Hange had to hand it to Levi. He was never short on ideas of how to get the upper hand in compromising situations. If the shoe was on the other foot, Hange wasn’t sure she’d be able to make such perfectly timed moves on social media. The omega had her respect.

Although she knew that dropping her investigation was the smart move, the beta wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Hange was an optimist. Every shortcoming made her victory all the sweeter. Through persistence and hard work, Hange knew she would be able to uncover all of Levi Ackerman’s secrets.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eren pulled up to his apartment with pizza and ice cream in hand. His trip would have been brief if didn’t have to deal with reporters blocking the entrance of the parking garage. He was sure by the time he got back inside his apartment the pizza would already be cold.

Levi was in the middle of cooking dinner when the omega started to crave Dominos. Eren knew from experience that if he didn’t buy what Levi was hankering, the omega would become irate and demanding. He would have to go out and buy Levi what he wanted anyway, so rather than delay the inevitable, he went out for a store run before Levi’s mood went sour.

After the Corey’s birthday, Levi moved back in to Eren’s apartment. The omega didn’t feel safe staying at the rented mansion. Since he had a six-month lease on the mansion, he invited Kenny and his team to stay there in his stead.

Although Eren was glad to have Corey and Levi back in his home, the feeling of having them around was bittersweet. He hated that Levi didn’t feel safe.

Since his pregnancy was common knowledge, Levi no longer had to hide from the public. It surprised Eren that Levi had done so little with his newfound freedom. Kenny dragged him out of the apartment every now and then for meetings, but for the most part, Levi secluded himself inside of Eren’s home.

From Eren's perspective, the omega seemed to be depressed. The alpha wasn’t exactly media savvy, but he knew that their pregnancy announcement had created a higher demand for television appearances and magazine covers. Levi appeared less passionate about his business ventures; he only concerned himself with caring for Corey and domestic responsibilities.

Although Eren didn’t mind a clean house, he knew that Levi was not acting like himself. A life in the spotlight was slowly wearing him down. Eren needed to do something to help Levi before the omega lost himself completely.

In his free time Eren had been making calls to real estate agents in the Los Angeles area. He was looking for a home suitable for his family in a gated community. It wasn’t cheap to live in neighborhoods designed to meet the needs of celebrities, but Eren was determined to give his family a better quality of life.

The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. It was a call from his manager, Connie. He put the pizza down on the hood of his vehicle and answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Eren.“ Connie greeted Eren. “I’ve got a few things I need to discuss with you.”

“Can it wait?” Eren asked. “I’m about to eat dinner with my family.”

“I think it’s best you heard this from me, dude.” Connie replied. There was a hint of urgency to his voice. “It’s going to be all over twitter tonight.”

Eren was alarmed. Connie wasn't one for theatrics; the news must have been serious.

“What?” Eren pressed. “What’s going on?”

“Well, there are two things.” Connie responded, “First off, you made the all star roster.”

“That’s great.” Eren replied quickly, wanting to get to the point of the phone call. “And what else?”

Connie took a deep breath before he spoke. “You’re being traded to the Clippers.”

“This is a joke.” Eren blurted out in disbelief. The words hit him like a ton of bricks.

“I’m sorry, man.” Connie replied apologetically.

Eren was stunned. He couldn’t remember the rest of his conversation with Connie or walking to his apartment. His mind was working overtime to process the shocking news.

Above any other emotion, Eren felt betrayed.

The alpha fantasized about the NBA Finals all season. He gave everything he had in hopes of making it to the end of the playoffs. He had his fair share of personal issues, but he never slacked off on practice or missed games. After all of his hard work, his dreams of glory were dashed away in a moment.

Trading away Eren was a risky move for the Cavaliers. Eren was on the starting lineup and had been a season leader. How did they expect to win the finals without him? No doubt the Clippers must have paid a king’s ransom for him, but Eren didn’t understand their motivations. Trading for one player wasn't enough to improve the Clipper’s season. He wondered how much the trade had to do with his personal conflicts with Erwin Smith.

At the end of the day, the NBA was a business and he understood that the team owners were making decisions in the best interest of the franchise, but it still hurt. He worked his ass off for his team. After everything he had given the Cavaliers, how could they so easily let him go? Eren was devastated by the news. He couldn't imagine himself playing for another team.

Eren stepped into his apartment in a daze, making a b line for the kitchen. He absentmindedly sat the pizza on the counter and tossed the ice cream in the freezer. Leaning against the counter, he attempted to calm himself. Regardless of how Eren felt, he was expected to start playing for the Clippers within a week’s time.

He didn’t have the luxury of time; Eren needed to tell Levi about the trade immediately. They would need every spare moment to pack up and move across the country. Eren struggled with how he was going to share the news with Levi. He needed to assure the omega that everything was going to be fine, even if he didn’t believe it himself.

While Eren wrestled with his thoughts, Levi strolled into the kitchen.

“Did they have rocky road?” Levi asked as he made his way over to the fridge.

“Yeah.” Eren affirmed. He pushed himself off the counter and stood up straight. “Look, I’ve got some important news.”

Levi gave him a questioning look as he pulled the ice cream carton out of the freezer. He noted the troubled look on the alpha's face.

“I’m being traded to the Clippers.” Eren announced.

Levi's brow furrowed. Unsure of what Eren was attempting to communicate with him, he asked, “What does that mean?”

“I no longer play for the Cleveland Cavaliers.” Eren clarified. The words stung him as they left his mouth. “It means that we’re moving back to LA.”

“That cocksucker...” Levi slammed the ice cream carton on the counter.

Since his last encounter with Erwin Smith, Levi had been waiting for the blond alpha to make a move. He knew Erwin played dirty, but involving Eren in his pursuit was downright fowl. Levi was livid. Was Erwin intending on holding Eren's career hostage in an attempt to control him?

“Hey, language.” Eren cut Levi off. He looked around to make sure Corey wasn’t nearby.

“We have enough to worry about without thinking of him.” Eren spoke as he placed a hand on Levi's shoulder, “Erwin isn't the only owner. I doubt his personal feelings had much to do with their decision to acquire me.”

Levi looked up at Eren, studying his expression. It was blatantly obvious to him that Eren didn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

“This doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” Eren continued, “I’m sure your staff is sick of flying to Cleveland.”

Eren tried his best to comfort the omega, but Levi wasn’t having any of it. This was the straw that broke the camel’s back. The omega was fed up with being a victim of circumstance. He was tired of the being at the mercy of other people, be it basketball owners or crooked reporters.

Levi was ready to fight for his autonomy. Sitting around feeling sorry for himself wasn’t going to get him anywhere in life. Levi swore that this would be the last time he would be under anyone's control.


	18. Chapter 18

The time had come for Levi to share his highly anticipated clothing line with the world. The morning of the launch, Levi met with his team at the office. They planned on watching their website’s traffic together for the first few hours after the launch. The omega hoped that his new business venture would be received well by his fans. So much of his money and time had been invested in the project; he was eager to see the end result of his efforts.

It had taken months of legwork to get the project off the ground. Levi's team put everything they had into the project. There were many long days and sleepless nights leading up to the launch date. In the end they all hoped their sacrifice would be worth the end result. 

Everything was over in a matter of minutes. All of the merchandise was sold out before the omega even had a chance to advertise on instagram stories. Levi was blown away by the immediate success of his clothing line. In a blink of an eye his net worth increased by tenfold.

The only person who wasn’t surprised by the booming sales was Kenny. He had complete faith in Levi’s new business endeavor. While Levi was out of commission, Kenny had been the one to spearhead the project. The alpha had planned ahead for such a favorable outcome by commissioning their factory to produce more apparel ahead of time. The online store was scheduled to restock the following week.

The day after his launch, Levi made his rounds to various media outlets. His intention was to promote the restock. He made a guest appearance on Ellen in the morning followed by a pre-recorded a segment for Entertainment Tonight in the afternoon. After a quick dinner, he sat down for an interview with People Magazine followed by an accompanying photo shoot.

The day’s events had Levi feeling exhausted; still he was set on keeping up the momentum. After his extended break, his fans were starving for new content. While he was feeling up to it, he needed to take the time to give his fans more of what they craved. After all, he would be nothing if it were not for his supporters.

The fire was reignited inside of him. Levi remembered why he had pursued fame in the first place. He had been so hung up on the drawbacks of his lifestyle that he forgot to count his blessings. The age of social media had afforded him so many opportunities and a phenomenal lifestyle. He finished up his press run more certain than ever that he was living the life meant for him.

Towards the end of the day, Levi had Farlan drive him to a high-end restaurant. He had one last matter that needed his attention. The meeting had been hanging over his head the entire day. He was looking forward to settling his issues once and for all.

When Levi walked into the establishment, a steward was quick to escort him to a private room. 

“Levi, so good you could make it.” Erwin rose from his seat to greet the omega. Levi rolled his eyes as the alpha pulled his chair out for him. The smug look on Erwin’s face bothered Levi. He wondered if the alpha thought he had come to surrender. 

Once they were both seated, Erwin smiled at the omega and spoke. “I see you're wearing the Rolex I bought you.”

“Am I?” Levi held up the watch close to his face and examined it. He gave his wrist a flick, causing the diamond-encrusted piece to glisten in the light. “I wouldn't know. I have three of them.”

Erwin chuckled at Levi’s dismissive comment. He knew that Levi had not forgotten the gift; it was one of the few presents the alpha had given him during their brief relationship. Erwin had the watch custom made for him. It was no coincidence that the omega chose to wear it.

“To what do I owe this honor?” Erwin asked.

“I just want to make things crystal clear between us.” Levi spoke as he folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t know jack shit about basketball, but if you are trying to use Eren to get to me, it isn’t going to work.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow at Levi’s statement. He was surprised by the omega’s ego. The Clippers franchise was worth over two billion dollars. The alpha would never risk the financial stability of one of his businesses over an omega. It was true that Levi had a part to play in his decision-making. If he had not come to Cleveland to pursue Levi, he would have never seen Eren's true skill firsthand. 

“It doesn’t matter what you do,” Levi continued. “I will never come crawling back to you.”

“So vain, Levi.” Erwin smirked. The omega's self importance was endearing to the alpha. 

“You should know that I’m a businessman first and foremost.” The alpha poured himself a glass of cognac. He held the glass in the palm of his hand as he continued to speak. “Eren is one of the most valuable players in the NBA. It’s true, I am still very interested in you, but you’re not worth the millions we spent to acquire Eren.”

“Bullshit.” Levi scoffed “I had my manager run the numbers. While we were dating, you saw a twenty five percent increase in cognac sales.”

“I made you enough money to buy five Eren’s after taxes.” Levi asserted, “That's why your company still runs my commercial. I’m not the same person I was when you met me. I know my worth.”

Erwin smiled; Levi was as brash as he was beautiful. It was one of the reasons Erwin took to Levi in the first place.

Levi leaned back into his seat and took a sip of the water left out for him. He then went for the jugular. “If you screw over Eren, I will tell the world what I really think about your liquor.”

“Oh?” Erwin questioned Levi “And what is that?”

Levi replied, “It tastes like shit.” 

Erwin struggled to keep his laughter to a light chuckle. Levi was a legitimate threat to his business. His words had the potential to ruin his sales, but the alpha couldn’t help but be amused by Levi's delivery.

When he first met Levi, he saw a wealth of untapped potential. He had a commodity that money couldn’t buy: charisma. The omega was starting to harness his strength. So long as Levi understood his value, no one could pull one over on him, not even Erwin. 

“Just give it up.” Levi pressed Erwin, “No ass is that good. Not even mine.”

Levi’s clever tactics impressed Erwin. The omega was sharper than a tack. He knew to hit Erwin where it would hurt: his wallet. The alpha didn't get where he was in life being frivolous with money. He could stand to lose an outrageous sum if Levi went on a smear campaign. The fact that they were once romantically linked would keep the news circulating long enough to do lasting damage to his company.

Perhaps Levi was more trouble than he was worth. No matter how he attempted to manipulate their relationship, He would never have Levi's heart. It wasn't lost on Erwin that Levi only agreed to meet with him to protect another alpha.

Beautiful omegas were a dime a dozen. He knew deep down he was only pursuing Levi because he liked the chase. If they ever reconciled, their relationship would likely burn hot and then fizzle out.

After a brief lull in dialogue, Levi spoke up. “I want something from you.”

Levi pulled an envelope out of his purse and pushed it over to Erwin’s side of the table. When Erwin opened the envelope he was surprised to find dozens of pictures taken from security cameras. The woman in the photos was a disheveled brunette with glasses. Erwin gave Levi a questioning look.

Levi spoke, “Seeing as you are so wealthy and connected, I don’t think it would be much for you to determine the identity of this individual.”

Erwin placed the photos back in the envelope and asked, “Why should I help you?” 

“Consider it atonement for everything you put me through.” Levi responded as he rose from the table. He had said everything that he needed to say. There was no need to give Erwin more of his time.

Before he left the room, he left Erwin with some parting words, “If you find her soon, I might go to a few Clippers games. I'm sure that will help with your ratings.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

Eren spent the better part of the day cleaning and unpacking. It was his first day off since the big move to Los Angeles. He wasn’t planning on staying in Levi’s guest room for long, but while he was staying, he figured he could make good use of the space. The alpha's life was in a state of disarray; he had been living out of his suitcase, unable to make much time for anything outside of basketball. 

After spending the week practicing with his new team, Eren couldn’t help but feel more optimistic about the trade. He found his new teammates to be welcoming and supportive. Although he missed his friends back in Cleveland, he could see himself fitting in amongst his new teammates and coaches. 

Eren wondered if playing for an underdog team would improve his performance. When he played for the Cavaliers, he had become complacent. Playing for the Clippers he would have to work harder and play smarter to attain success. It was all a matter of perspective: rather than focusing on what he had lost, Eren chose to focus on what he stood to gain from the trade.

In Eren’s opinion, the best part of moving to Los Angeles was being able to stick close to his family. Their living situation before the baby was already a logistical nightmare. Prior to his move, he worried about how he would be able to support Levi from across the country. He wanted to be around to help Levi with the new baby. Living in Cleveland, he would be lucky if he were able to see his kids twice a month. The move put Eren at ease; he was looking forward to having better access to his kids.

While Eren spent his day at home, Levi was out doing a small press run to promote his clothing line. Eren had called him a few times throughout the day to check on him, but the omega did not return his calls. Although Levi wasn't answering his phone, Eren wasn’t too concerned. No harm would come to the omega under the watchful eye of his entourage.

Soon day turned into night and Eren still had not heard from Levi. After the alpha put his son down for bed, he pulled out his phone to check his notifications. His phone had been vibrating frantically while he read his son a bedtime story. He was hoping for a text from Levi, but to his surprise, he had seven unread messages from his publicist, Sasha. Rather than read through her texts, he gave her call. 

She picked up immediately and questioned Eren, “What is Levi doing meeting with his ex-boyfriend?”

“What?” Eren was caught off guard by Sasha’s inquiry. 

“It’s on TMZ right now.” Sasha stated matter-of-factly, “He’s having dinner with Erwin Smith tonight.”

Eren had no idea what Levi was out doing out and about with Erwin. The scenario confused him. Levi despised the Clippers owner; it made no sense to Eren why Levi would be caught meeting with him.

He wondered if Levi had met with Erwin on his own accord. Levi's team would never allow the omega to be coerced into a private meeting with the alpha. If something were amiss, someone from Levi’s team would have called Eren. It had to be the case that Levi made plans to meet with Erwin.

While Eren wrapped up his phone call with Sasha, his head was spinning with thoughts of Levi and Erwin together. He had no clue what to make of the news. Eren thought Levi’s days of keeping secrets from him were in the past.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Levi returned to his penthouse just after ten. The moment he stepped through the front door, he pulled off his wig and placed it on a nearby coat rack. The long day had left him uncomfortable, exhausted and hungry. Levi pushed his body to its limits booking such a demanding workday. He looking forward to some well deserved rest.

As much as he wanted to head straight to bed with a bag of chips, Levi sought out Eren’s company. The omega was hoping to speak with Eren about his meeting with Erwin. He knew Eren would be upset by his secrecy. Excluding Eren from his decision making process had been one of Eren’s biggest grievances. 

Levi reasoned that if Eren were made aware of his intentions to face off against Erwin alone, he would likely get in the way. Levi wasn’t sure that Eren would be able to sit back and let him handle the situation. He figured that this was a scenario where it would be easier to ask for forgiveness rather than beg for permission.

Levi found the alpha sitting alone in the living room. The room was dark with the exception of dim light coming from the muted television. Eren met his gaze as he approached. The alpha's mood was hard to read. He was calm in a way that unsettled the omega. 

“Hey.” Levi greeted Eren as he walked into the room. He sat beside Eren on the sofa.

Eren straightened up and responded, “Hey. How was your day?”

“Long.” Levi replied as he untied his shoes, “I met with Erwin.” 

Eren was astonished by Levi’s forthright response. Given their track record, he was expecting the omega to keep the meeting to himself.

“Are you mad?” Levi asked as he pulled his feet free from his Balenciaga sneakers.

“I’m surprised that you told me the truth.” Eren responded. “So how was your date?” 

“Date?” Levi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “It wasn’t a date.”

Eren was immediately relieved by the omega’s response. His expression softened as he listened to the omega speak.

“I needed to know what his intentions were.” Levi leaned back into the couch and continued, “I don’t want to get you involved in my mess.”

“So you met with him because you were worried about me?” Eren questioned the omega. 

He was astonished by Levi's motives. He had no idea that the omega was still worried about the trade. Although it bothered him that Levi had put himself in a risky position, Eren was touched by Levi’s concern. Eren commented, “That’s kind of… sweet?”

Levi rolled his eyes for the umpteenthed time that day. Eren was an integral part of his family. He couldn't sit by and allow Erwin to do anything that would harm Eren. The omega was by no means attempting to endear himself to the alpha. He did what he thought was necessary for his household. Still, Levi couldn’t control the faint blush that had crept over his face. Eren’s assertion left him feeling flustered. 

“I'm sure the trade had little to do with his feelings for you.” Eren attempted to reassure Levi.

“The timing couldn’t have been worse, but this trade was a blessing in disguise.” He leaned back into the sofa beside Levi, “Don’t get me wrong, I am not happy about being under that asshole’s thumb, but we’re better off here in LA”

“If anything, I should be thanking Erwin.” Eren flashed a smile at Levi. “I’ll be able to spend a lot more time with our kids this way.”

Levi shook his head, baffled by Eren’s optimism. “No Eren, you don’t get it. Erwin plays dirty.”

“And you don’t?” Eren shot back as he wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulder and pulled the omega close. 

Levi looked up to inspect Eren’s expression. Detecting only kindness in the alpha's eyes, Levi allowed the contact.

Eren relaxed his grip on the omega and let his arm sink down to Levi's waist. He spoke quietly. “No matter what happens, I’ve got your back.” 

Levi let out a long deep sigh of relief. He was so prepared to fight with Eren when he came home that he was taken aback by Eren's calm energy. The pregnancy had Eren's possessive instincts on overdrive. He didn't think it would be possible to have a rational discussion about his meeting with Erwin. He was grateful that Eren had fought against his urges and was able to be supportive and understanding.

“What?” Eren asked.

“I’m just glad that you’re not upset right now.” Levi replied as he curled into Eren's chest. The alpha was surprised by Levi's action, but welcomed it readily.

“To be honest, I am a little pissed that you didn't keep me in the loop.” Eren admitted, “Still, I can’t do much about it.” 

Eren had spent the past few hours brooding over the situation. After stewing in the details, it dawned on him that he had no right to be upset. Levi didn't owe him an explanation for anything outside of plans that involved their kids. The idea of Levi and Erwin together made Eren’s blood boil, but in the end it was Levi’s prerogative. The omega had a right to his privacy. 

“Even if you wanted to get back with that asshole, I can’t stand in your way.” Eren ran his hand over Levi’s back as he continued. “I’m sorry for trying to control you in the past.”

Levi's eyes went wide. He pulled away from Eren and asked, “What’s gotten into you?” 

“Honestly?” Eren replied, “I’m just trying to get off Kenny’s shit list.”

Levi let out a chuckle and relaxed back into Eren's chest. Normally Levi would keep a safe distance from the alpha, but he found himself drawn in by Eren’s scent. He felt warm and safe in Eren’s arms. Pulling his legs up, he curled his body into the alpha's. For once, everything felt right.

Eren couldn't resist planting a kiss on the top of Levi's head. He could not recall the last time they shared such a tender moment. The night was filled with so many unexpected emotions. While he held Levi close, his hand gently traced over the omega’s stomach. 

As Levi relaxed in Eren’s arms, the omega thought back to their discussion on the night of Corey’s birthday party. When Eren mentioned rekindling their romance a month prior, Levi was left feeling anxious and uncertain. He was afraid to open his heart up to Eren after everything they had been through.

He didn't trust the alpha's sincerity. Within a few months Eren went from one extreme to the other. He couldn't be sure that Eren's feelings weren't brought on by the pregnancy and their constant scent marking. Currently, Eren was doting and sweet, but who was to say that Eren wouldn't go back to despising him after the baby was born.

By making the choice to cool down and work through his anger, Eren was showing Levi that things could be different. Levi pushed every single one of Eren's buttons and not once did Eren raise his voice or act out his frustration. Eren could have gotten angry, but he chose to talk things out. The gesture meant everything to Levi; it showed him that Eren was open to change. He believed that Eren’s feelings for him were sincere.

If they learned to treat each other with respect, perhaps there was a chance that they could be more than just co parents.

Levi put his hand over Eren’s on his stomach and asked, “Do you remember what you asked me on Corey’s birthday?” 

Eren perked up and responded, “Yeah?”

Levi tilted his head up to look Eren in the eyes. “Do you still feel that way?”

Eren felt his heart begin to race. He replied, “I do.”

The alpha studied Levi’s face intently. Eren could see the vulnerability in Levi’s expression as the omega paused to contemplate his words. Levi spoke, “Maybe after the baby is born we can figure out where we stand.”

Eren smiled big as he responded to Levi. “I’d like that.”


	19. Chapter 19

“Eren Yeager, the NBA’s highest-paid athlete of 2018.” A voice called out to Eren from across the lawn, “Living in his baby momma’s pool house.”

Eren let out a groan as he watched Jean approach with a six-pack. So much for his quiet morning with the kids! He was surprised to see Jean before their evening game. Eren was sure Jean had better things to do with his time than to come over and bust his chops.

While Eren sat back wondering who let the Jean onto the property, he cradled his newborn son. Billy was a big healthy baby weighing nearly ten pounds at birth. The doctors had their doubts about Levi’s ability to deliver such a large baby, however Levi was determined give birth naturally. A C-section scar was out of the question.

Billy was born with a full head black hair and big bright eyes. From the moment Eren laid eyes on the infant, it was true love. The baby had a fascinating combination of his parent’s features. Billy was bound to be big like his daddy and he already had his mother’s scowl.

“I bet he's keeping you around for the free babysitting.” Jean commented as he took the seat next to Eren in the shade. He cracked open a beer and relaxed into his chair.

“Really dude?” Eren eyed Jean’s drink and commented, “It's not even 10 am.”

Jean rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. Eren would never admit it, but he was glad to see his former teammate. Since Eren moved cross-country, the two didn't have much time to hang out.

“Hi Mr. Jean!” Corey called out to the visitor. The little boy stood in front of his barbecue grill play set wearing a little red apron and chef’s hat.

“Hey squirt!” Jean greeted the little boy, “What are you up to?”

“Making hamburgers.” Corey replied holding up a plastic spatula, “Want one?”

Jean gave a nod and responded, “Thank you, Corey.”

The little boy ran over to his plastic barbeque and placed a toy patty on his grill. He hummed as he worked on fixing Jean a plate. While Corey was occupied with his make believe, Eren and Jean made conversation.

The tone of their dialogue was unusually cheerful. Their usual bickering was replaced with subtle jabs and pleasantries. In the past, they had often used one another as a means of venting frustration. Since their lives had changed for the better, there wasn't much incentive to fight with one another.

After a few minutes, Corey presented the Jean with his handiwork. The alpha accepted the plate of fake food and pretended to eat until the little boy was satisfied. Eren was surprised by the ease at which Jean interacted with Corey. He would have never thought Jean was good with kids.

After the little boy ran back to his barbeque, Eren turned to Jean and asked, “How’s the wedding planning?”

Jean snorted, “The hell if I know, I’m letting Armin deal with all of that.”

“I still can’t believe you two are getting married.” Eren commented, “You know, he’s too good for you.”

“I know, right?” Jean gave a big earnest smile. “I can't believe he said yes.”

When Armin called Eren with news of the proposal, the alpha was shocked by Armin’s decision. The blond had often expressed his cynical views towards marriage. Eren never thought he would have seen the day Armin would willingly submit to an alpha. Jean was a good guy, but Armin was his best friend. Eren hoped that the omega had not been pressured to accept Jean’s proposal.

Eren eyed the other alpha suspiciously and asked, “You didn't knock him up did you?”

“Sorry Eren, but unlike you some of us like to do things in the right order.” Jean replied in a snarky tone.

“Did you come over just to bust my balls?” Eren asked, feigning offense.

“Nah, that's just a bonus.” Jean responded, looking down at the infant in Eren’s arms. “I wanted to see the baby.”

Billy seemed to frown at Jean’s words. Eren laughed at the newborn’s expression. He was only two months old and already had a low tolerance for bullshit.

“Enough about me,” Jean redirected the conversation, “How are things going with you and Levi?”

“Great.” Eren replied evasively. He didn't want to get into the specifics of his relationship with his children’s mother. Truthfully, things between Eren and Levi were progressing at a snail’s pace. To Eren's disappointment, they had not taken their relationship further since the birth of their son.

Eren understood that he needed to be patient. Between the kids and their careers, working on their relationship was low on the priority list. Still he wondered if Levi's feelings for him had fizzled out. The omega seemed completely disinterested in deepening their bond.

“Eren, you spent 20 million dollars on this place and you're living in the backyard.” Jean crossed his arms over his chest as he replied, “Things can't be that great.”

Eren let out a sigh. Why could Jean read him like a book? In spite of the adversarial nature of their relationship, Eren considered Jean a true friend. He was a straight shooter. Even though there were times Eren didn't want to hear the truth, he appreciated his friend’s inability to sugarcoat reality.

“I can’t wait to kick your ass tonight.” Eren commented as he snatched one of Jean’s beers.

Jean laughed, “Someone’s dreaming.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“We're going to be late.” Eren spoke out as he walked into Levi's master bedroom.

When Eren entered the room, Levi was standing in front of the mirror undressed. Confused by the omega’s procrastination, Eren sat at the foot of the bed. It was out of character for Levi to hold everyone up. If the pair didn't leave for wardrobe and makeup soon, they would miss the red carpet.

The ESPYs didn't matter much to Eren. He didn't need an award to validate his athletic performance. In his opinion, the event was a public spectacle. Eren already had his fill of media attention. He was in no hurry to willingly expose himself to the press.

Still, Levi insisted that he attend the event. The omega argued that snubbing the ESPYs was in poor taste. Although the alpha didn’t care about accolades, Levi felt Eren should attend out of respect for his supporters. After some back and forth, Eren agreed to attend the ESPYs so long as Levi came as his date. The omega would handle all of the media on his behalf.

While Eren lounged on the bed, the omega appeared to be lost in thought. Although He didn’t mind watching Levi stand around in his panties, as the minutes went by, the alpha’s concern increased. Since Levi was the only person who cared about attending the event, it didn’t make any sense why the omega wasn’t even dressed to leave.

Studying his reflection, Levi was displeased with what he saw looking back in the mirror. Attending the ESPYs would be his first public appearance since the birth of his son. His body had changed so much over the past few months; his figure was soft and full. The public was excitedly awaiting his comeback. Offers for commercials and printed ads were rolling in, but in his current state, he was in no position to accept work.

Levi pinched at his side, noting the extra layer of fat. He turned to Eren and asked, “Do you think I need liposuction?”

Eren’s eyes went wide with shock. “You're kidding me…” He responded, “Why would you need lipo?”

Levi looked down at his stomach self consciously, noting its subtle outward dip. He replied, “I'm getting fat.”

Eren sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was baffled by Levi's warped body image. He responded. “Levi you just had a baby. You look amazing.”

Levi turned his back to the mirror and gripped his ass. He shook his hands, causing his cheeks to jiggle. He commented, “I have never been this heavy in my life.”

Eren was surprised by Levi's vulnerability. He had never seen the omega so insecure about his appearance. He thought to reassure the omega, but he knew his words would fall on deaf ears. Although Eren thought the omega looked sexy with a little extra meat, the only thing that mattered was how Levi felt about himself.

“You'll bounce back,” Eren stated. “Just give it time”

Levi frowned as he examined his side view. He replied, “I don't have time. I make my money off of sex appeal. I can't do photo shoots looking like this.”

Levi let out a sigh and walked over to his dresser. Pulling out a shirt and sweats, he threw them on quickly and went to the alpha’s side. The look on Levi’s face broke Eren’s heart. He hated seeing Levi demoralized.

“You know...” Eren reached out and grabbed Levi’s hand as he spoke, “I used to work as a personal trainer in college.”

Levi gave Eren a skeptical look. Usually, he'd keep his insecurities to himself, but whatever reason, he felt safe opening up to the alpha. He wondered if exposing himself to Eren was a mistake. Perhaps he was becoming too comfortable with the alpha.

“You're just looking for an excuse to put your hands all over me.” Levi responded dismissively.

“Maybe I am.” Eren grinned as he gave Levi's hand a light squeeze. “I can also help you lose a few pounds in the process”

Levi was surprised by Eren's thoughtful encouragement. The alpha managed to be supportive without making him uncomfortable. The omega pulled his hand out of Eren's grasp and made his way to the bedroom door. He replied, “I’ll think about it”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Eren was pacing around the mansion, struggling to soothe his crying baby. Billy had woken up from his afternoon nap in a fit. The alpha had gone through all the tools in his arsenal, but the baby was inconsolable. Little tears streamed down the infant’s red face as Eren massaged his back.

Laying the baby back in his crib, Eren took a break to get his bearings. He wondered if Levi would fare any better. Somehow Levi always seemed to know what Billy needed. The alpha glanced out the window into the back yard. If the omega wasn’t too busy, perhaps he could help soothe the infant.

As Eren peered through the window he spotted Levi doing leg throw downs with his new personal trainer, Yelena. Eren felt a headache coming on as he watched the female alpha repeatedly push down on the omega’s legs.

The woman had come over daily for the past month to work with Levi. The omega seemed to enjoy his time with his personal trainer. Levi listened carefully to Yelena’s instructions and hardly ever gave her sass. Eren was irritated by Levi's respect for the female alpha. Before she came along, Eren didn't realize Levi was capable of toning down his attitude.

Eren wondered if this was karma for something he had done in the past. It was a struggle for Eren to keep his temper in check watching Yelena put her hands all over Levi's sweaty body. Intellectually, Eren understood he had no right to feel possessive over Levi, but his instincts were telling him otherwise.

Jealousy was such an ugly emotion, and yet Eren couldn’t deny what he felt watching Levi with another alpha.

\------------------------------------------------------------

That night after the kids were put to bed, Levi and Eren enjoyed a quiet dinner together. Eren set the table while Levi put together a quick meal. Moments like these were always Eren’s favorite. At dinner, the wealth and glamour was set aside. For half an hour, they were an ordinary family enjoying a typical meal.

As the two enjoyed their dinners, they made idle chitchat. Since the baby had been born, their lives had settled down. Although the paparazzi were always breathing down their necks, moving to a gated community had alleviated many of their security issues. Without any pressing matters, their conversations usually revolved around their kids or their plans for the coming week.

Halfway through dinner, Eren mentioned, “I’m thinking about tearing down the tennis court and putting in a basketball court”

“No.” Levi stated without looking up from his salad.

Eren frowned at the omega’s dismissive response. He asked, “What do you care? You don't even play tennis.”

Levi set his fork down and rested his head on his entwined fingers.

“I don’t want our kids around a construction site.” Levi replied, “Also, Yelena is going to teach me to play tennis.”

Eren’s mood immediately soured at the mention of the other alpha. He glared down at his food as he stabbed at his plate with a fork. The alpha’s change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed. Eren was always one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. Jealousy was written all over his face.

Levi smirked. He couldn’t resist the chance to ruffle Eren’s feathers. Levi returned his attention back to his plate and casually spoke out, “I'm thinking about hiring Yelena full time.”

When Eren glared at him, Levi couldn’t help but smile. The alpha was too obvious. Even mentioning another alpha had Eren pouting. In that moment, Levi understood that Eren’s feelings for him were more than just a passing phase. The omega could see the fear in his eyes. Eren didn’t want to lose him to another alpha.

This revelation had Levi feeling smug. He thought to push the Eren over the edge.

“I like her,” Levi continued, “She really knows what to do with my body.”

Eren nearly choked on a piece of chicken. He studied Levi’s expression, unsure of how to respond. The alpha was stunned by Levi’s expressed interest in Yelena. He wanted to believe that Yelena and Levi’s chemistry was a figment of his imagination, but given how much time they spent together, Eren couldn’t help but think of the female alpha as a legitimate threat.

The alpha felt his cheeks warm up as his anxiety over the situation built. He was upset that he allowed another alpha to get in between them. The thought of Levi becoming romantically involved with another person made him sick. In an effort to get his feelings under control, the alpha excused himself from dinner.

Levi sat back and watched Eren exit the dining room. The alpha didn’t say a word to Levi as he took his plate into the kitchen. The omega was pleased with his ability to get under Eren’s skin. Toying with Eren always satisfied his sadistic side.

As Levi ate his dinner in solitude, he contemplated his relationship with his children’s father. Things between he and Eren were going well. Aside from the occasional petty argument, they were cohabitating in peace. Even so, Levi wanted more than just a functional co parenting relationship, he wanted his man back.

Since the day they agreed to revisit their romantic relationship, thoughts of Eren were never far from Levi’s mind. It had been so long ago, but he still remembered the intensity of Eren’s love. He missed Eren’s long sweet kisses and the nights when Eren would hold him close in his sleep. When they first fell in love, the alpha treated him like he was the center of his world.

The journey back to Eren’s good graces was long and arduous. Levi sincerely believed they would never get a second chance at love; there was too much resentment and conflict to overcome. It mystified him how they ended up in such a fortunate position; the pair managed to work through their issues with one another and find happiness.

Levi figured they had waited long enough to explore their relationship. Their love for one another was obvious. The omega was ready to open himself up to Eren and this time he wouldn’t take the alpha’s affections for granted.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Eren was jolted awake by the sound of Levi’s voice over the intercom.

“Eren?” Levi called out.

“Yeah?” Eren replied as he sat up in bed.

“Meet me by the stairs.” Levi ordered over the speaker.

Eren grumbled as he rose to his feet. He had just drifted asleep; thoughts of Yelena and Levi together had kept him up late into the night. In spite of his exhaustion, Eren didn’t question Levi’s command. He threw on a shirt and slippers and stumbled across the back lawn to the mansion’s back door.

Eren wondered what Levi could need at two in the morning. If it were Billy, he would have heard him over the baby monitor. He rubbed at his eyes and hoped that Levi had a good reason for waking him up.

When he made his way into the home, Levi was waiting for him by the stairway in a red Versace robe. Eren was perplexed by Levi’s appearance. He wondered why the omega was in full hair and makeup so late at night.

“What's up?” Eren asked.

Levi turned and headed up the stairs. “Come with me.”

The omega lead Eren to his master bedroom. Upon entering the room, the alpha was taken by surprise; the ambiance of the space was completely transformed. Levi's bed was made up in red silk sheets and the lighting was dimmed and accentuated by candlelight. The familiar scent of Fabuloso was replaced by roses. Suddenly Eren found himself no longer groggy. His mind was racing, attempting to make sense of everything.

When Levi dropped his robe at the foot of the bed, Eren's eyes went wide in astonishment. He had not seen Levi wear anything remotely sexual in months. The omega wore a black latex turtleneck and panty with matching thigh high boots. Eren had to hand it to Yelena, Levi’s body was looking right.

The skintight material left little to the imagination. Every little curve of Levi's toned body was on full display. The alpha still had no clue why Levi brought him up to his room, but he didn't ask any questions. Whatever Levi had planned was bound to be interesting.

“Here.” Levi handed the alpha his phone before turning to the bed.

Eren stared at Levi’s bottom as the omega crawled onto the bed on all fours. The omega’s moves were slow and deliberate, knowing well that Eren’s gaze was fixed on him.

Levi turned to face Eren as he laid on his side. Resting his head on his palm, he winked at the alpha. “Take a picture it will last longer.”

Eren took his directive and started to snap pictures of the omega. He didn't know what motivated Levi's impromptu photo shoot, but he didn't mind filling in as a photographer.

Levi made subtle changes to his pose in between shots. As he maneuvered his body to highlight his assets, it was clear that the omega’s confidence was back with a vengeance.

The alpha felt himself getting sucked into the role of photographer. He knew Levi's body well; focusing the images on the aspects of Levi he loved the most. Through the small screen, Eren stared into Levi's eyes. Although the omega’s expression was nonchalant, the alpha detected a twinkle of mischief.

Levi rolled onto his back and questioned Eren, “Are you tired of living in the backyard?”

“Why?” Eren asked, looking up from the screen, “Are you going to let me move in?”

“No.” Levi responded as he arched up, “But the place down the street is for rent.”

Eren paused to appreciate Levi's form. The omega’s antics were enough to drive any man mad. It was a struggle for Eren to keep to his appointed task. His body was urging him to move over to the bed and enjoy the feast before him. Out of respect for Levi, he kept his distance.

Eren resumed taking pictures of Levi and replied, “I want to stick close to you.”

“I bet you do” Levi responded playfully.

Feeding off of Eren's attention, Levi became more daring. He propped himself up and slowly pulled off his top.

“How do I look?” Levi asked.

The alpha rolled his eyes. It went without saying that Eren liked what was before him. He wasn't about to feed Levi's ego with unnecessary compliments.

Levi ran his hand over his chest and commented, “My nipples are so sensitive these days. Do they look alright on camera?”

Eren let out a frustrated sigh; it was almost as if Levi wanted him to lose his composure. He felt his dick stiffen as he watched the omega caress himself. All of this was a bit too pornographic for social media. Eren shook his head in disapproval. He didn't want anyone else to see Levi in such a compromising position.

The alpha looked up from the phone and asked, “Where are you going to post these pictures?”

“They're for my sugar babies profile.” Levi replied sarcastically.

In that moment, everything clicked in Eren's head. Levi was teasing him, plain and simple. All of this was an act for Eren's attention.

Eren zoomed in on Levi's mischievous expression and snapped a picture. While Levi posed seductively for the camera, Eren discreetly texted the image to his own phone. He considered it payment for being woken up at two in the morning for unnecessary bullshit.

“You’re playing with fire.” Eren warned, signaling to Levi that the jig was up.

“I'm not worried.” Levi boldly replied, “I know you won't do anything.”

It was hard for Eren to resist the challenge. Levi's cocky attitude had a strange way of simultaneously angering and arousing him. He wanted nothing more than to show the omega who was in charge.

Levi eyed the crotch of Eren’s gray sweatpants and bit his lower lip. Eren's hard dick looked delicious. He could tell Eren was at his limit. Any more teasing and Levi would be at the receiving end of Eren's wrath. Levi smirked. He had waited all night for this moment.

The omega turned around. Sitting on his knees, Levi poked his ass out and looked back at Eren. “Can you get one from behind?”

Eren snapped a quick photo and tossed the phone into his pocket. He had enough of Levi's taunting. In a flash his hands were all over the omega, assaulting his supple flesh.

Levi let out a soft gasp and leaned into Eren's rough touch. The alpha's scent was intoxicatingly strong. His body welcomed the alpha's attention, trembling as Eren aggressively manipulated his form. Levi's dick tingled as he felt the prickle of fingernails digging into his flesh.

Panting heavily, Levi asked, “Do you want to fuck me?”

The alpha grabbed Levi by the hips and pushed the omega’s backside onto his boner. Levi let out a surprised yelp. Eren responded dryly, “What do you think?”

Eren pushed Levi’s hair to the side and peered down at his exposed neck. The unmarked skin called out to Eren. More than anything, Eren wanted to claim the Levi as his own. He ran his thumb over the omega’s sensitive gland and to his surprise, Levi tilted his head.

After receiving Levi's message of submission, Eren eased up. His anger subsided, leaving only passion at the forefront of his mind. Eren planted kisses on Levi's neck before leaning in to scent mark him. Slowly, Eren guided Levi down onto the bed. The alpha marveled at how well their bodies fit together. He loved the sight of Levi underneath him.

Levi reached deep into Eren's pocket and rummaged around. He could feel the alpha's erect cock through the layer of fabric. He gave Eren's dick a firm squeeze before pulling out his cellphone.

“You know, It's not going to be easy this time.” Levi commented as he unlocked the device.

Eren reluctantly pulled himself away from Levi. Although he was as hard as a rock, Eren couldn't help but smile as he laid beside the omega. This incident marked the start of something new between them. Levi in his own bizarre way had given him the go ahead to pursue.

Everything about the encounter was typical Levi. He was no stranger to Levi's hot to cold temperament. Eren wasn't too concerned about the short-term circumstances. He knew if he was patient and played his cards right, the omega would be putty in his hands.

“Not bad.” Levi commented as he scrolled through the photos. “Now get the fuck out.”


	20. Chapter 20

When Eren invited Levi out for dinner, the omega was expecting a typical five star restaurant experience. In retrospect, he should have known better. Eren was anything but conventional. Still, nothing could prepare Levi for the sight of the entrance of his former workplace.

Levi found the state of the sports bar unsettling. As they dined, his eyes wandered over their surroundings. It was as if they stepped into a time capsule; not much had changed in seven years. The bar still played the same shitty mix on repeat and smelled faintly of cigarettes. The decor remained unchanged, with the exception of a new LCD TV fixed to the ceiling facing the bar counter.

Eren was determined to make their night out special. He even arranged for Levi’s favorite chef to fly out and prepare them a meal. 

It wasn’t easy getting the owner to agree to rent out the bar. After all, Levi had not left on good terms. The owner held a grudge against the omega for leading him on. After some ass kissing and promising to promote the venue, somehow Eren managed to warm up to the owner.

Throughout dinner, Levi complained about Eren’s choice in venue, but every now and then, Eren would catch Levi’s expression soften. Levi’s criticisms were just empty talk. Underneath his harsh exterior, Levi was a sap. Visiting the trashy bar brought back memories of simpler times. It was easy getting caught up in the nostalgic atmosphere of the bar. So much of their history written within the establishment.

After dinner, Levi couldn't resist the opportunity to put his bartending skills to the test. He hopped behind the counter and threw on an apron. Examining the bar up close put a scowl on the omega’s face. He wondered if anyone had dusted since the day he quit. After rolling up his sleeves, he wiped down the counters and began to rewash the barware.

The omega enjoyed his time as a bartender. His personality was well suited for night work. The ever-changing clientele brought him amusement and the job gave him the financial stability to move out of his uncle’s house.

Although his career as a bartender seemed like a lifetime ago, the omega hadn't changed much. Levi was still the same asshole. The only difference between the past and the present was he learned to capitalize on his charisma.

Many wondered if Levi's instagram persona was an act for internet clout. But truth be told, he was a product of his environment: nothing more, nothing less. On the unforgiving streets, his attitude and quick wit were necessary for his survival. Hustling men out of their money meant the difference between making rent or being thrown out on his ass.

Eren sat back at the table for two, watching Levi fondly. Seeing Levi enjoy himself made all of the trouble worth it. Eren couldn’t help but be enamored by the visual of Levi behind the bar counter. It was reminiscent of their first encounter so many years ago.

Once the bar was at an acceptable level of cleanliness, Levi turned to Eren and asked, “What will it be?”

Eren smiled and replied, “How about an Old Fashioned?”

Levi was surprised by how much muscle memory he had retained. He still knew where everything was kept and knew exactly how to concoct the drink. In a quick minute he had Eren's Old Fashioned ready to go. He walked over to the table with drink in hand and sat in Eren's lap. Once Levi placed the drink on the table, Eren picked the glass off the coaster and took a sip.

“Well?” Levi asked.

Eren inspected the drink, impressed by the omega’s craftsmanship. He gave a nod in approval, letting his hand rest on Levi’s thigh. As Eren enjoyed his drink and Levi's proximity, he reminisced. Memories of their old life together came trickling into his mind.

He pointed over to the edge of the counter. “Remember when we screwed over there on the bar?”

“How could I forget?” Levi snorted, “I'm sure that's where we made Corey.”

Eren scrunched up his face, disgusted by the thought. He had hoped that at least one of their children was conceived in love.

“Are you serious?” Eren asked, hoping Levi was joking.

When Levi gave a nod in affirmation, Eren tilted his head back and took a deep breath. The memory was laced in anger and frustration. It was one of a handful of instances that served as evidence of the volatile nature of their relationship.

“Do you know how much you pissed me off?” Eren groaned, “You let that nasty guy hit on you all night.”

“What can I say?” Levi folded his arms over his chest and replied, “He was a great tipper.”

Eren let out a sigh recalling the look in Levi’s eyes as he flirted with the bar patron. He remembered how the omega looked back at him, challenging him to make a move. Since the beginning, Levi was always a tease.

“You’ve always had a way of pushing my buttons.” Eren replied as he squeezed Levi’s thigh, “It's like you're insecure or something. You love to see me getting worked up over you.”

“Insecure?” Levi replied playfully, “Me?”

“Yes you.” Eren affirmed as he took another sip of his drink, “Which reminds me, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

Eren took a moment to collect his thoughts before he began to speak. He needed to tread lightly otherwise he could stand to lose everything.

It didn’t take long for Eren to notice that Levi had cut back on his training sessions with Yelena. The trainer’s diminished presence confused Eren. Since Levi had expressed interest in hiring her full time, the alpha didn't understand why Levi's actions contradicted his words.

The situation left Eren questioning the validity of everything Levi had said to him over dinner a few months back. It appeared as if Levi had played up his relationship with his trainer with the intention of making him jealous. The thought of another alpha coming between them had Eren panicking. He was vulnerable and easy to manipulate.

Upon discovering Levi's deception, Eren tried to take a step back and think things through. He wondered why Levi felt the need to play mind games with him. Their journey to reconciliation was already difficult enough without deception thrown into the mix.

No matter how he looked at the situation, he couldn't understand Levi’s motive. He knew in his heart that Levi wanted a functional relationship, but his actions were communicating the opposite. His best guess was Levi's need to control him was a force of habit.

He wrapped his arm around Levi's waist. Eren couldn't afford to lose Levi again. They needed to create a stable bond that would endure anything life or the media would throw their way. Building a strong relationship started with establishing better communication.

Noticing the shift in the alpha's demeanor, Levi gave Eren his full attention.

“I'm really nervous about all of this.” Eren admitted, “You mean so much to me.”

Levi held on to the alpha's hand, urging him to continue. It was a rare sight to see Eren so vulnerable. He felt his heart beat wildly as he waited on Eren's words.

“I don't want to screw things up again.” The alpha continued, “What do you think about setting some ground rules?”

Levi asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“Well for starters, I’d like for us to be honest with one another.” Eren replied anxiously. “It would be best if we were open with our intentions. I'm not interested in playing games this time around.”

Levi carefully mulled over Eren's request before reluctantly nodding in agreement. Although Eren's wording was indirect and untargeted, he understood Eren's message. He wanted Levi to stop messing with his head. The omega knew he had a habit of taking his antics too far. For the sake of their developing relationship Levi agreed to set aside his games.

“What about you?” The alpha asked, “Is there anything you have reservations about?”

Levi opened his mouth to speak, but was unsure of what to say. He was not comfortable communicating his unease.

Although Levi put up a good front, truthfully, he was a bit insecure about their relationship. At his core, he didn’t believe that their mutual appreciation would last long. Sure things were going well in the present, but in the history of their relationship, there were too many dramatic highs and lows. Levi had his guard up, expecting things to turn sour.

Levi momentary considered letting Eren in on his worries, but quickly decided to keep his uncertainty to himself. The omega felt guilt for hiding his feelings immediately after Eren had asked him to open up. However, he reasoned that because Eren could do little to alleviate his doubts, sharing his feelings would potentially cause more harm than good.

Levi shook his head in response to Eren’s question.

Eren eyed Levi, sensing the omega was withholding information. He asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Levi replied.

Eren could tell Levi was not being truthful, but chose not to press the issue. They had time to sort everything out. Levi was by nature an emotionally distant person; he couldn't expect the omega to change over night.

The alpha stared down into Levi's eyes. His expression was serious as he spoke out. “I promise that I’ll give this everything I have.”

“I love you.” Eren continued before gently kissing Levi on the cheek.

The action was unexpected, but welcomed by the omega. Levi found himself moved by Eren's sweet words. He placed his hand on Eren's forearm and leaned into Eren's back. He wondered if such treatment over time would help ease his uncertainty.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Levi stared out his window, wishing he could be anywhere but his stuffy office on such a beautiful autumn day. 

The weather was cool and breezy. The conditions were perfect for taking his baby out for a stroll around his neighborhood, but instead, he was stuck in his office that smelled too much of air fresheners and paper.

The omega let out an exasperated sigh. He had tons of paperwork that needed his attention and Billy wasn't making anything easy. The baby was fussy and demanding. Given how much time Levi had spent comforting his young son, it was essentially a waste of a workday. Perhaps outfitting his office with a nursery was a misuse of money and space.

The omega found the difference between his children’s dispositions jarring. Corey was an ‘easy’ baby. When he was an infant, the boy hardly cried and slept through the night. Billy on the other hand, was difficult to say the least. The little boy was born surly. Levi couldn’t put the boy down without him erupting into tears.

Spotting a paparazzi positioned at the edge of the block, Levi moved away from the window. Fake pictures of the baby were already trending on twitter. Reporters were eager to get any bit of information about the infant.

The past year had been the most difficult of his life. The pressure of his circumstances could have broken him, but instead he came out like a diamond. After the dust had settled, Levi had everything: money, fame, and a beautiful family. And yet there was still one issue that needed to be addressed: Levi's stalker was still out there walking free on the streets.

The brunette was clearly crafty: it was only a matter of time before she made another move to destroy his reputation. The thought terrified Levi. For all he knew, he could still be under her surveillance.

What made matters worse was that the statute of limitations for his stalker’s crimes were running out. If they weren't able to determine the identity of the woman and press charges within the next month, she would likely get away scott-free. Levi felt like he was grasping at straws. He had exhausted all of his resources and the brunette was still a mystery. 

As Levi gazed into Billy's pout, he knew he couldn’t just let the brunette get away with her actions. Allowing the crazed woman to walk free would give other paparazzi license to terrorize him and his family. Billy and Corey would never have a normal life, but at the very least Levi would do his best to give them privacy.

Hearing the gentle buzz from his phone, the omega turned to his desk and opened up his purse. Levi pulled his phone out and skimmed through his notifications. The text from Erwin surprised him.

The message read, ‘Would you like to have dinner sometime this week?’

Levi paused for a moment after reading the text, wondering if Erwin was yanking his chain. Erwin was his last shot at uncovering his stalker’s true identity. His disdain for the blond alpha had not faded over time, but If it meant uncovering the truth about the brunette, Levi could manage a few more uncomfortable encounters.

The omega then responded back, ‘That depends. What's in it for me?’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eren sat back on the sofa, enjoying a slow day at home with his eldest son. He was lethargic, reserving his energy for his game later in the evening. The alpha had a short flight booked for the afternoon. The Clippers were playing against the Warriors at the Oracle Arena in Oakland.

Eren sat with Corey in his lap, lazily watching the young child play Angry Birds on Levi’s Ipad. He happily cheered his son on; completely clueless as to whether or not the little boy had any skill at the game.

After an hour, Corey was getting restless. The little boy wiggled off Eren’s lap and ran off to the kitchen. From the smell, Eren gathered Petra was making cookies. He let out a happy sigh. Domestic life suited him well.

As he laid on the couch staring at the walls, Eren wondered what Levi and the baby were up to. When Levi insisted on taking the Billy to the office, the alpha almost laughed. There was no way the infant would tolerate Levi's diverted attention. Billy was a bit of a diva. Eren thought to advise him against it, but he figured there was no harm in letting events play out.

Eren was switching up his communication strategy with Levi. Instead of being overly direct and aggressive, Eren was trying not to sweat the small stuff. It had been over a year since the pair was forced to cohabitate and in that time, Eren had learned to trust the omega’s day-to-day decisions. 

Before Eren found Levi’s dominating tendencies frustrating. However, since they had established mutual respect, Eren was warming up to the omega’s bossy side. The difference between the past and present was that Eren’s words had weight with Levi. Through his actions, Eren knew Levi considered him an equal.

With a rare moment to himself, Eren messed around on Levi’s Ipad. While scrolling through his Twitter feed, a notification popped up at the top of the screen. Eren quickly read the pop up before it disappeared. It was a text message from Erwin Smith.

The notification read, ‘Would you like to have dinner sometime this week?’

The alpha was puzzled by the message. What the hell was Erwin doing still contacting Levi? He wondered why Levi didn’t have Erwin’s number blocked.

For a moment, Eren ignored the message, instead choosing to check up on NBA stats. The thought of Levi communicating with his ex left him uneasy. Inevitably his curiously got the better of him. He quickly went to the home screen and opened up Levi's text messages. 

Eren was surprised to see Levi had already responded. ‘That depends. What's in it for me?’

He wondered what Levi could want from Erwin. Levi always maintained that he disliked his ex, but given the casual tone of their conversation, Eren had a hard time believing Levi's claim.

Erwin was quick to reply, ‘Trust me, It will be well worth your time.’

What the hell did that mean? Eren felt himself getting heated. The conversation was far too flirtatious for his liking.

‘I'll stop by your office tomorrow.’ Levi quickly replied.

Levi’s willingness to meet with his ex boyfriend had Eren beyond pissed. Since they were dating, Eren felt he should be in the loop regarding Levi's interactions with people he used to be involved with.

He wondered if Levi was being negligent or if he had intentionally withheld information. Given the omega's manipulative nature, Eren suspected the latter. He wondered what else Levi was hiding from him.

Scrolling through Levi's texts, he saw massive amount of messages from other men. Most of the texts were from people Levi used to deal with when he worked as a club host, but to his surprise there were a few messages from people Eren knew personally.

The content of the messages left Eren at a loss for words. There were so many different approaches, but the end goal was the same: they were all trying to steal Levi away from him. While the flirtatious comments irritated Eren, he was specifically infuriated by the texts mentioning his children. The offers to raise Corey and Billy as their own had Eren stewing in rage.

Some texts were left unread, but others Levi had responded back playfully declining their advances. This didn’t sit well with Eren. It was almost as if Levi was flattered by the attention.

Sure, it was nice to have a partner that everyone else wanted, but Eren was disappointed in Levi’s inability to give any of his suitors a firm rejection. It was almost as if Levi was keeping the door to his old life ajar.

Eren sat up on the couch, contemplating his next move. His hands were trembling with emotion. How the hell was he going to talk to Levi without losing his temper? In spite of all his efforts, their relationship dynamic seemed to be stuck in the past. Clearly, Levi had no respect for him as a partner.

Mid thought, he felt his own phone vibrate. Pulling it out of his pocket, he noticed a new text from Levi. ‘You know, for some reason, my text messages are coming up as read before I’ve even had the chance to look at them. Maybe we should add trust to our rules of engagement?’

Eren threw his phone across the room. He didn't sign up for this shit.


	21. Chapter 21

The tension in the air was thick as Levi drove Eren to the airport. They had not spoken a word to each other since the omega returned home in the afternoon.

From Levi's perspective, Eren was blowing the situation out of proportion. After all, the alpha disregarded his privacy and went through his text messages. Eren had not given him the opportunity to explain himself. He acknowledged that he could have been more forthcoming with his dealings with Erwin, but as far as Levi was concerned, he didn’t do anything to deserve Eren’s hateful glances and stubborn silence.

As Levi navigated his way through the airport roadways, he spoke up. “Eren, you’re the one who went through my personal text messages. If anything, I should be upset.”

Levi's comment fell on deaf ears. Eren’s only response was a shift in position and a grunt.

The car ride grew more uncomfortable by the minute. Levi was unsure of how to proceed. He didn't want Eren to leave the city with unresolved conflict. Once Levi parked the car in front of the terminal, he took old of Eren's hand.

In a final effort to make things right, Levi pleaded, “Look. Whatever it is, I'm sorry.”

Eren snatched his hand away and snapped. “You just don’t get it, do you?”

“You’re right, I don’t.” Levi replied. “Why don’t we talk about it?”

Eren grit his teeth together, frustrated by everything he had learned that morning. At the end of the day, Eren wanted to be an equal in their partnership and given due respect. If Levi didn't understand that at this point in their relationship, there was no point in trying.

Eren looked Levi square in the eyes and asked, “Do you even want things to work out between us?”

Levi's eyes went wide in shock. He was blown away by the magnitude of Eren’s response. After everything they had been through together over the past year, how could Eren doubt his sincerity? He swallowed down his hurt and replied, “What do you think?”

Eren took a deep breath and reached around to grab his carry on bag from the back seat. Before opening the door, he muttered, “I’m over this shit.”

The words were not intended for Levi's ears, but he still heard them. He hesitated to respond to Eren’s critical comment and in that moment, the paparazzi began to crowd their vehicle. He bit his lip. Regardless of their issues, he could not make a scene in public.

When Eren swung the door open, they were overwhelmed by the flash of cameras and chatter of reporters. The alpha looked back at him from the opened door. Levi was momentarily hopeful that the alpha would give him some indication that he didn't mean what he said. However, any chance he had of rectifying the situation was lost when Eren slammed the car door shut.

Levi stared at Eren’s back as he walked away. The paparazzi crowded him as he made his way through the terminal doors.

The omega felt sick to his stomach. He had no clue how things could have gotten so bad between them. More than anything, he wanted to run after Eren and finish what they had started. Levi was so afraid that if Eren left, things between them would be forever changed.

The honking from cars waiting to use the loading area brought Levi out of his stupor. He put the vehicle in drive. It was only when he caught sight of his reflection in the rear view mirror, did he realized he was crying.

\------------------------------------------------------

The fact that the Clippers were losing to the Warriors only amplified Eren's sour mood. Sure, they were the reigning NBA champions, but that didn’t mean that the Clippers had to give them an easy win. Under normal circumstances, Eren was able to keep up with the best; after all, he was one of the best offensive players in the NBA. However, Eren was distracted and no matter how much he tried to pull himself together, he was making mistakes left and right.

Soon Eren was benched and as he sat on the sidelines, he thought about what awaited him at home. Eren knew that Levi would be all over him, but he had nothing to say. He was tired of fighting over the same shit.

His issues with Levi were, in his opinion, common sense. He shouldn't have to ask Levi to block people who disrespected their relationship. He wasn't jealous, it was the principle of it all. Any other alpha would expect much more from his omega.

Mid game as he sat back drinking Gatorade, he made the decision to skip his flight. If only for one night, he needed a break. Later that night, it only took fifteen minutes in a dimly lit nightclub for him to regret this decision.

He felt stupid for thinking that going out with his friends would alleviate his stress. If anything, being crowded by groupies only heightened his bad mood. He hated everything about the club scene. The air was stale with pheromones and perfume and the seating in the VIP was suspiciously sticky. Still, he was too stubborn to call it a night. Eren sat back in the VIP knocking back beers while his teammates got lost in the crowd.

His phone was blowing up from texts and calls from Levi. Eren was sure Levi was at wits end worrying over him and the state of their relationship. The alpha couldn't be bothered to respond; he wanted drag Levi down to his level.

As Eren sat alone basking in his despair, his behavior became a cause for concern amongst his teammates. Something had Eren down in the dumps and what better way to alleviate his worries than to invite omegas to into the VIP section to keep him company?

As they wiggled over to sit beside him, Eren cast a dirty look in the direction of his friends. The last thing he needed was to be caught hanging out with groupies. If pictures showed up on the blogs, he was sure Levi would throw him out of the house.

Still, he couldn’t fault his teammate for assuming that he came to the club to mess around; he only had himself to blame for his precarious position. Eren remained polite as he sat amongst the beautiful crowd of men and women. He became grateful for the loud atmosphere of the club, as it insulated him from most of their babbling.

It was no secret that being a pro baller and being a player came hand in hand. Many of his teammates used away games as an opportunity to cheat on their significant others. They loved groupies. In the locker room they would keep track of their names, numbers, and ranks on the walls. Their ranking would correspond to how far they were willing to go.

When one of the omegas leaned in close and asked for a picture, Eren’s first instinct was to decline. The image of Levi with his arms crossed, shaking his head was burned into his brain. The omega was always on his ass about avoiding situations that could possibly tarnish their public image. He was under no circumstance permitted to take pictures with fans in casual settings.

He laughed for the first time since that morning. It was strangely comical how Levi could flirt with other alphas all day and here he was still towing the line, avoiding any possible situation that could hurt his partner.

In that moment he threw caution to the wind. He figured taking a few selfies was the quickest way to get the crowd of omegas off his back.

As the omega positioned the camera, searching for the perfect angle, Eren smiled for the camera. It felt nice to make a decision for himself.

\------------------------------------------------------

Eren’s head was pounding, still hungover from the night before. As he laid in bed decompressing from his eventful morning, he understood exactly why Levi insisted on taking charge of Eren’s itinerary. He would never again underestimate his celebrity.

That morning when he bought tickets for an early flight home, he saw no point in upgrading to first class. The cheapskate in him couldn’t justify to shelling out extra money for elbowroom. This was his first big mistake.

He had planned on catching up on his sleep on the short flight back to Los Angeles. Instead, he endured the stares and commentary from the entire cabin of passengers. Normally public gawking was something he was used to as a professional athlete, however, with so little sleep, Eren was on edge. It took everything in him keep his attitude in check, especially when the teenage girl seated next to him stealing his armrest.

When Eren landed in Los Angeles, he was tired, irritated and in no mood to deal with Levi or his entourage. So instead of calling anyone to pick him up, he got an Uber. Another big mistake. The Uber driver ended up being a Lakers fan. The woman gave him hell for entire thirty mile drive.

Her insults were relentless; she alternated between ridiculing his playing to making fun of his personal life. It was only a matter of time before Eren had enough of the woman’s bitter comments. He stepped out of the vehicle at a stop sign and walked the rest of the way home. The streets inside his gated community were empty in the cold early hours of the morning. At least there were no witnesses to Eren's walk of shame.

When Eren finally made it back to his mansion, he was quick to collapse on his bed. Rubbing the crick out of his neck, he marinated over the past 24 hours.

Eren was still pissed off over Levi’s actions, however, he knew he couldn’t put all of the blame on his partner. He promised himself that he would be patient with the omega, but he couldn't stop himself from overreacting.

He wondered what could be done to keep them from fighting. Did they need therapy? Hell, Eren was willing to try anything if it meant an end to their drama.

As Eren laid in bed deep in thought, he heard the glide of the sliding door. He gazed forward to address the very person on his mind. Levi stood at the door, under-dressed for the cold morning. The omega’s silk robe clung to his figure, undone revealing short black negligee underneath.

He wondered if Levi had dressed up in order to get on his good side. Eren groaned. Of course he did. The omega was always scheming of how to get the upper hand in situations. What made their conflicts any different? In spite of his knowledge of Levi’s play, he was still helpless against it.

The omega approached and sat on the edge of Eren’s bed. Levi asked, “So are we going to talk about this?”

“That depends,” Eren replied, “Can I trust you to be honest?”

Levi spoke in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, “I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you.”

Eren rolled his eyes and replied, “Then why are you still talking to Erwin?”

Levi fiddled with the sleeve of his robe; his nerves were getting the better of him. “He might have information about the woman who was stalking us last year.”

Eren became irritated with Levi’s response. He didn’t like the fact that the omega had brought someone else into their personal business. He turned to his side to face Levi and asked, “Why would you run to him for help?”

“He has media connections.” Levi stared at his feet as he responded, “I figured he owed me one after all of the bullshit he put me through.”

Eren pulled himself up and sat beside Levi on the bed, “How do you know he isn’t trying to deceive you?”

“I don’t.” Levi responded, looking up to meet Eren's gaze, “But if we don’t do something, she’s going to get away with everything.”

Eren let out a drawn out sigh. Even if he didn’t agree with Levi's methods, he understood the omega's intention. The stalker situation had them both on edge. Eren himself had hired additional detectives to look into the case. He knew Levi was desperate for answers, scrambling to find any information to keep the case alive.

When Eren placed his hand on Levi’s thigh, the omega’s shoulders immediately dropped. The contact gave him reassurance that Eren wasn't on his way out. There was still a chance to make things right.

They sat together for a moment before Eren brought up the next topic weighing heavily on his mind, “What about all of the other guys in your phone?”

“They’re former business associates.” Levi responded matter-of-factly.

Eren gave Levi a questioning look. “Business associate? Is that your code word for sugar daddy?”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. He couldn't expect Eren to understand his industry. Where a few of his associates his sugar daddies? Of course. Why was any of this relevant? He had not given any of his former sugar daddies any of his attention since Eren came back into the picture. Any response via text was simply to preserve the professional aspect of his relationships.

Levi felt Eren's grip on his leg tighten as the alpha asked, “Did you ever sleep with any of them?”

“Are you serious right now?” Levi looked up at Eren, blown away by the outrageous question.

Eren stared down at Levi, unwilling to back down from his line of inquiry.

Levi rolled his eyes and replied, “Eren, do you honestly think I’d sell myself short like that?”

Eren's perception of his former lifestyle annoyed him. Levi shook his head in frustration and continued, “You don't have to believe me, but you’re an idiot for thinking otherwise.”

“Do you really think men would be going crazy over me if I put out?” Levi reasoned as he folded his arms over his chest. “Trust me. Once they get what they want, they always change.”

Eren paused to think. Something about Levi’s logic didn’t make sense to him. He then asked, “Why do you think that?”

Levi snorted and shot back, “Why wouldn’t I think that?”

“Huh.” Eren mulled over Levi's comments. Levi’s conviction lead Eren to believe that his words held a deeper meaning.

The alpha never really put much thought into how Levi felt about sex. He knew Levi had hang ups about putting out, but he always thought this behavior was for show. How could someone so overtly sexual be so opposed to the act? He wondered if Levi was afraid of being vulnerable. 

Looking to their shared past, every time their relationship got physical, things would soon fall apart. Eren’s heart hurt thinking that he had somehow contributed to Levi’s warped perspective. Being intimate was supposed to bring people closer together, not push people apart.

He realized then that more than anything, Levi needed consistent love and patience. Eren needed to show Levi that sharing their feelings would only strengthen their bond. 

The alpha wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist and spoke. “You know I love you, right?”

Still on the defense, Levi gave Eren a questioning look. As the alpha ran his hand over Levi’s cheek, he studied Eren’s expression. Detecting only softness in his gaze, Levi lowered his guard and allowed the alpha to guide him gently towards the bed.

“I’m sorry I overreacted.” The alpha spoke out as he laid beside Levi.

“I'm not going anywhere.” Eren continued as he held the other man snuggly. “Levi, I'm crazy about you.”

Levi tucked himself into Eren's chest, however the contact brought him little comfort. Levi had spent the night in despair, completely wrecked by the idea of Eren leaving him. All of the stress of the situation was starting to catch up with him.

Holding himself flush against Eren's body, Levi spoke out. “I’m sorry.”

When Eren felt the omega tremble against him, his grip tightened. He nuzzled the top of Levi’s head.

“I wanted things to be different.” Levi felt his eyes begin to water as he continued to speak, “I told myself I was going to treat you better this time around and here I am, falling back into my old habits.”

Eren gently guided Levi's face towards his own. He wiped away the omega’s tears with his thumb. “Hey, don't cry.”

“I’m so scared of losing you again.” Levi admitted. The tears kept coming.

“I’m scared too.” Eren kissed him on the temple. “You were right about one thing. It’s not going to be easy this time.”

“We’ve never had a healthy relationship.” Eren commented as he began to rub the other man’s back, “We’re both going to screw up. All we can do is be open about it and try to work through shit.”

Eren put his all into comforting the distressed omega. As he caressed and kissed Levi, he hoped the other could feel his intense feelings of love.

After some time, Levi’s feelings settled down. Opening up to his partner left him drained, but relaxed. For so long, he had held back his most personal thoughts and insecurities from Eren. Levi could see now that this was a mistake. Even after his body stopped trembling and the tears stopped falling, Levi remained in the alpha's embrace, enjoying the loving touch of his partner.

Eventually, Eren stirred and pulled away from the omega. He sat up on the bed and inspected his hands. Everywhere he touched Levi felt strangely sticky. He frowned, “Why is it that everytime I touch you, I get covered in sparkly shit?”

Levi snickered.

\------------------------------------------------------

“Sir, Mr. Ackerman is here to see you.” Erwin's secretary called out to him from the doorway of his office.

Peering up from his laptop screen, the blonde alpha replied with a smile, “Great, go ahead and let him in.”

He didn't wait long for the omega to appear. Dressed in black Dolce and Gabbana suit, Levi walked in looking chic and smart. It was one of the rare occasions when he went out of the house without full glam.

Eren was waiting for him outside in the lobby so that there would be no public confusion in regards to the nature of his visit. Levi took a seat at the opposite end of Erwin’s desk, placing his Chanel bag in his lap. He hoped that his meeting with the blond alpha would be brief and fruitful.

“It's good to see you.” Erwin spoke out to him with a smile.

Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin's greeting.

“Would you like to discuss everything over lunch?” Erwin asked as he closed his laptop.

Levi replied, “No. I have plans with Eren and the kids.”

Erwin's smile diminished at the mention of the other alpha. Levi noticed this change in disposition and took satisfaction from the slight discomfort he caused.

Soon, the blond alpha slid an envelope across his desk.

As the omega skimmed through the documents, Erwin commented, “My team wasn’t able to uncover much. For all we know, her name may even be an alias.”

The newly acquired information brought Levi a great sense of relief. Part of him believed that the fight was over and that the mysterious woman would get away with her crimes. Now that he had a name, Levi could formally press charges against Hange Zoe in the state of Ohio.

Erwin really pulled through and saved him. Still, he knew he couldn’t afford to let his guard down around the alpha. Knowing Erwin, he likely held on to the information until the last minute in an attempt to take advantage of his desperation.

Erwin continued, “Since her media contacts are now known, you may be able to catch her when she sells her next story.”

“Thanks.” Levi couldn't help but smile as he glanced over a copy of the woman’s expired driving license.

Erwin’s eyes went wide at the rare sight of Levi's grin. He had seen Levi upset, irritated, and occasionally he had witnessed the omega’s lips curl into a smirk, but he had never seen Levi look anywhere near content. If he had known how beautiful the omega looked when he smiled, perhaps he would have put more effort into pleasing Levi when he had the chance.

He sighed. Why did he always want what he couldn't have? Even if by some miracle Levi returned to his side, Eren and Levi as a couple were so beloved, being caught out in public with the omega would likely result in his stock dropping.

He reminded himself how pathetic it was to pursue a committed man. Still he couldn't stop himself from asking, “Will I see you at our game this Wednesday?”

“Probably not.” Levi replied before placing the documents back into the manila envelope. He rose from his seat and quickly made his way through the office door.


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas was a big deal to Eren. It was more than just an excuse to spend time with friends and family, the jolly warm feel of the holiday simply spoke to him. As a bachelor, he often downplayed his interest in merrymaking for the sake of his image. However, now that he was a father, he had a valid excuse to go big. He resolved to throw the best Christmas party any of his friends had ever seen. Ugly Christmas sweaters, inflatable lawn decorations, he wanted it all! And there was only one things standing in his way: his uptight other half.

It went without saying that Levi did not share Eren’s enthusiasm for the holiday. However, after hashing things out with their therapist, it was clear they needed to compromise. So Levi set aside his inhibitions and did the only thing he could: he took a few weeks off to chase people around with coasters.

Throughout the extended holiday, a few comments were made pertaining to Levi’s lack of Christmas spirit. Levi of course, didn’t give two shits about what people thought of him, but he chose to edit himself for Eren’s sake. Their therapist urged Levi to be mindful of how his actions affected others. So instead of confronting the Eren’s messy houseguests, the omega sequestered himself and his infant far away from the festivities, only appearing to clean and nag at people to keep it down.

On some level Levi understood that he was projecting his anxiety on to Eren’s friends. Although the judge put a bench warrant is out for Hange’s arrest, the woman was still somewhere out there roaming the streets. Perhaps he had taken on more than he could handle by having company over in the midst of their stalker troubles. Eren constantly reminded Levi that was just a matter of time before the police picked her up. However, the words brought the omega little comfort. He wasn’t waiting around for anyone to come and save him.

During the winter break, Eren remained patient and understanding of Levi's antisocial behavior. The omega expected some push back, but none came. Eren too, was doing his part in minimizing unnecessary conflict between them. He even tried to help by keeping the dishes under control and in Levi’s place, he reminded his houseguests to keep food in the designated dining areas.

All in all, it was a rough holiday. The days leading up to the Christmas dragged on slower than molasses. Levi tried to put up a good front for Corey, but he was too tightly wound to partake in any Christmas cheer.

Every night leading up to Christmas Levi found himself driving over to Kenny’s house with the baby in an effort to escape Eren’s awful holiday music. Never in a million years did Levi ever think he would prefer the company of his uncle to the sanctity of his own home, but Kenny’s bachelor pad became a safe haven that holiday season, free of the overpowering scent of pine and loud, rambunctious idiots.

Then it was Christmas morning and Corey was up early bouncing up and down at the foot of Levi’s bed. If there was anyone who was able to change the omega’s negative outlook, it was his energetic smiling son.

Watching Corey open his presents and thank every single person including Santa Claus brought the first true smile to Levi’s face since the start of December. Somehow the little boy’s glee managed to defrost his icy exterior. Only then was Levi brought out of his slump. He donned a Santa cap, poured himself some eggnog and watched Elf with his two little elves.

After Christmas, much to everyone’s relief, Levi made an effort to be more personable. The omega found that his days went by quicker when he went along with Eren’s holiday antics and at times, he even found himself having fun.

Soon it was January 2nd and with a vacant home, Levi was able to tidy up to his heart’s content. He enlisted Eren’s help on his mission to banish anything Christmas related, starting with their fifteen foot tall Christmas tree.

Levi was on a roll, dusting, wiping and sanitizing everything in sight. By noon he had only a few rooms left on the first floor to clean. He was saving the worst for last: the dining areas.

Although the omega had mentally prepared himself for the possibility of serious property damage in the beginning of December, nothing could prepare him for the sight of small Corey sized greasy handprints all over his linen curtains. He took a deep breath and counted back from ten.

Once his nerves were calmed, Levi called out to Eren, “Could you please get me some baking soda?”

“Sure!” The alpha yelled from across the house, “Be right there.”

He knelt down to examine the full extent of the damage. The handprints started at Corey’s eye level and continued down to the floor. Levi followed the prints downwards to a damp dark grease spot on his on his ghost white carpet. He let out a loud groan. There was nothing he could do. Without a doubt the boy’s little accident had caused irreparable damage.

Levi was on the verge of a panic attack when Eren came back with his requested baking soda. Eren quickly detected the omega’s distress when he entered the room. He placed the cleaner on the table and went to the Levi’s side.

“This is ridiculous.” Levi shook his head, fixated on the dark stain, “We need another house for entertaining guests.”

Spotting the source of Levi’s anxiety, Eren couldn’t help but roll his eyes. For the millionth time this holiday season, here Levi was getting worked up over a mess. Eren rubbed his cheek against the omega’s head and commented, “Now that’s ridiculous.”

Levi let out a grunt as the alpha wrapped his arm around his waist. He was caught off guard when Eren scooped him up and carried him away from the dining area. Walking over to the living room, Eren sat Levi on the sofa. He then announced, “Let's take a break.”

Levi let out a huff and scowled at Eren. The omega didn’t want to end the day without a clean kitchen. There was still so much to be done! And yet, his muscles ached from all of the housework. Levi knew if he kept at it, he would be completely drained by the afternoon. Then what? He needed to keep his energy up for when Petra returned with the boys later in the evening. Recovering the house came second to being a parent.

The omega let out a sigh and sunk into the sofa. Eren was right. A break was well deserved and there was always tomorrow.

“Later, let me take a crack at the mess.” Eren spoke out as he let his arm drape over Levi’s back. He smiled at Levi and wiggled his eyebrows, “Who knows? Maybe I’ll get the stain out of the carpet.”

Rolling his eyes, Levi crossed his arms over his chest. He trusted the alpha's cleaning skills as far as he could throw him. Without a doubt, they would need to call a specialist. Still, Eren’s good humor was getting to him; a small smile was tugging at the edge of his lips.

As the omega laid back into the couch, he thought about how they had made it through the holidays without fighting. Was it a Christmas miracle? Probably. Although the holiday had been chaotic and stressful, in comparison to the tense atmosphere from their previous Christmas together, Levi considered the holiday a success.

He really had bitten off more than he could chew by having so many guests over, but in a way it was a test of patience. Although at times he was the Grinch, he never got in the way of Eren’s merry making.

After a few minutes of rest, Levi was zoned out. For the life of him, he couldn’t remember where they bought their curtains. Eren remained by his side, content to simply be in the omega’s presence. With the house to themselves, it was eerily quiet.

Then Eren lightly squeezed Levi’s shoulder and spoke out, “Thanks for letting me have everyone over.”

Levi scoffed at the expression of gratitude and replied. “It’s your house.”

The alpha let out a kind hearted chuckle and nuzzled he top of Levi’s head. He then whispered into the omega’s hair, “We both know it’s your house.”

The contact had Levi’s body tingling. He didn’t understand why his senses never dulled to Eren’s casual touch. He subconsciously shifted closer to Eren on the sofa.

If Levi had to imagine his ideal life, this would be it: two great kids, financial stability and a dependable partner.

Their relationship was by no means perfect, but the worst was behind them. Everything was out in the open. This time around there was more than just love to keep them together; there was an understanding that no matter the issues they faced in the future, they were both in for the long haul.

“You know it would be a lot more convenient if you moved in.” Levi spoke in a voice so low; Eren almost missed the comment all together. The alpha’s eyes went wide in surprise.

“Really?” Eren asked, hardly believing his ears.

Levi gave a timid nod. “It’s hard being the only person with the baby at night.”

Levi’s cheeks were tinted pink and his gaze was averted as he continued. “You could sleep in my room with me.”

“What does that have to do with Billy?” Eren asked, dumbfounded by Levi’s unusual behavior. Normally Levi was a smooth operator; it was strange sight to see the omega uncharacteristically bashful and clumsy with his delivery.

Keeping his eyes peeled to the floor, Levi simply shrugged.

Eren kissed his way down to Levi’s ear and whispered, “I thought we were past pretenses?”

It had been a long while since Eren had seen Levi in such a submissive state. Although he loved the omega’s cool confidence, he had to admit to himself: Levi’s demure aura was kind of sexy. He tucked his head into the omega’s neck and took a deep breath. Levi smelled so sweet and tempting.

Planting kisses all over the omega’s neckline, Eren once again pressed Levi to speak. “Be honest Levi.”

Eren’s breath sent a shiver down Levi’s spine. What the hell was wrong with him? For some reason, all of Levi’s confidence had escaped his body. Unable to guard his raw feelings, he felt exposed.

He took Eren’s hand and wrapped it around his waist. Levi was so scared, but he was in too far to pull back. He gathered up his courage and spoke up, “I want be close to you.”

Eren's smile got bigger, wondering if what had come over Levi.

It didn't stop there. Levi continued, “Every time you leave at the end of the night, I get sad.”

The omega crawled up and kissed Eren gently on the cheek “I love you.”

Finally he said, “I want to take the next step.”

Eren pulled the omega into his lap and held him close. Levi's unguarded declaration of love was all Eren had ever wanted to hear and more. He kissed Levi sweetly and deeply. In that moment, there was nothing but love and tenderness between them.

“Me too.” Eren responded in between kisses. “You’re the only one for me.”

They both were helpless against the momentum of their feelings. They remained close, caressing one another through their clothes. As their hands wandered over one another, it was clear kissing just wasn’t going to be enough.

Placing a hand on the underside of Levi’s ass, Eren stood up and carried the omega out of the sitting room. Soon they were upstairs, sprawled out over Levi’s bed.

“Ah… Eren, fuck...” Levi cursed as the alpha scented him vigorously. It had been too long since he had given in to Eren’s magnetism and now he was paying the price. Every kiss, every touch had his thoughts jumbled. He was helpless against his lust, unable to think straight.

The omega’s hands were everywhere, touching every bit of exposed flesh on Eren’s body. He was completely covered by Eren’s frame, exhilarated by the rushed pace.

Eren in turn was greedy for more contact, running his hands firmly over Levi’s chest. Grinding against one another, they were both so horny and desperate for stimulation.

When the opportunity arose, Levi was quick to yank Eren’s shirt away. Momentarily, he got lost in the sight of Eren’s bare chest. He couldn’t stop himself from eyeing the alpha’s physique. Eren’s body was so much bigger and firmer than his own. It went without saying that Levi found Eren very, very attractive. All that time in the gym had Eren cut like diamond.

“Yeah?” Eren smirked, emboldened by Levi’s open gawking, “You like that?”

Levi quickly yanked him back down into an aggressive kiss. Running his hands over Eren’s abs, he thought of ways to put those muscles to work.

Soon Eren returned the favor, pulling Levi’s shirt up over his head. Then lips were on the omega’s chest, kissing him all over. The wet warmth of Eren’s mouth on his nipple had him momentarily stunned. The alpha knew just where to touch to have Levi melting.

Eren pulled away momentarily to speak out, “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Grabbing a fistful of Eren’s hair, Levi whimpered quietly. Eren’s sensual touch had his body tingling all over. He couldn’t do much but relish in the contact as Eren gently sucked his sensitive nipple.

Then, Eren pulled away from Levi’s chest and directed his attention towards the omega’s crotch. He swiftly tugged away Levi’s jeans and panties, exposing Levi’s dick to the crisp air. It was standing erect and ready. With little hesitation, Eren gripped Levi’s cock.

“Shit…” Levi trembled in response to Eren’s grasp. The alpha's hands felt like fire on his damp cock.

Eren started off slow, enjoying the meaty feel of the omega’s dick in his hands. His eyes were peeled downwards; it excited the alpha to watch the slow dribble of precum. He ran his thumb over the tip and spread the moist substance over Levi’s cockhead.

Levi buried his face in Eren’s neck and moaned loudly. He was drowning in the alpha's heavy scent, his cock tingling with want. Soon, Eren was rubbing their dicks together, pushing Levi’s pants down past his thighs.

“Oh… Oh… Ahh!” The omega struggled to keep his pleasure to himself. Thank goodness the kids were out of the house.

The omega’s lustful sounds egged Eren on. Fixated on Levi’s satisfaction, he started to suck on the omega’s neck as he jacked him off. All the while, Levi was pliant and receptive to his touch, breathing heavily against his skin.

Then Eren wrapped his hand around and gave some attention to Levi’s backside. It was no surprise that Levi was dripping wet. Still, it went to Eren’s head. He felt powerful in knowing he was the cause of Levi's disheveled state.

He ran his thumb around Levi’s asshole and the omega pushed his ass back, hungry for more attention. Eren chucked at Levi’s honest response. He was quick fulfill the omega’s nonverbal request, pressing his fingers inside.

The contact had Levi shaking. The scent of his sex filled the air, making it all too obvious how much he enjoyed being penetrated by the alpha’s thick fingers.

Eren had a way of overwhelming him; he always knew what actions to take to have Levi shivering and needy. That was part of the reason he had kept the alpha at arm’s distance for so long. The control freak in him resented Eren’s ability to change his demeanor, however the omega in him was beyond pleased. It just felt right to submit to his alpha.

Eren took his time stroking Levi’s insides, stretching and pleasing the omega. He was enthralled by the deep sweet sounds escaping Levi’s lips. The omega looked so lovely in the throes of passion. In the low light his skin glowed beautifully.

“You’re too tight.” Eren spoke out in a low voice. He licked his lips thinking about what the moist heat would feel like around his cock.

Levi bit his lips, but there was no stopping his loud expression of love. He was so damp and ready and goddamn, did he need Eren’s cock.

“Enough…” Levi spoke out, “Just do it, you fucking alpha.”

“No.” Eren flashed him a mischievous grin. He pushed in deep with his fingers, aiming straight for Levi’s sweet spot.

“Mmmmph!” Levi moaned. It was difficult to focus on much past the overwhelming pleasure. He felt Eren’s hot breath on his neck as the alpha watched him closely. Eren was eager to see him lose what little reason he had left. There was nothing the omega could do to quicken the pace of their lovemaking; Eren had full control.

“Please?” Levi begged. He was over stimulated, on the verge of squirting all over everything. His eyes were glued shut, attempting to will away his impending orgasm. He couldn’t come, not yet. Not without Eren.

“Hah.” Eren laughed out loud, “You’re going to have to do better than that.”

After his bold declaration, Eren didn’t let up. He continued his aggressive assault on Levi’s sensitive asshole, all the while massaging their dicks together. Eren relished in the sight of Levi losing it on his fingers.

The omega struggled to keep in focus; his vision was getting fuzzy. There wasn’t much Levi could do but accept the alpha’s will. If Eren wanted to see him climax, perhaps it was best to obey. He relaxed in Eren’s hold and acknowledged the alpha’s dominance with a subtle head tilt. Slick leaked all over his Versace bedspread, but Levi just didn’t care anymore. His head was hot. On the verge of release, his asshole was clenched around the alpha’s fingers.

Then, just when he was about to come, Eren relented.

“God Damnit!” Levi screamed out in frustration.

Levi was at the end of his rope, trembling with need, and on the verge of tears. However, above all other emotions, he was pissed. Was this some sort of punishment for all of the nights he had left Eren hot and bothered? Eren’s playful laugh seemed to answer his question.

“You love me, right?” Eren asked.

Levi glared at Eren, wanting nothing more than to wipe the cocky expression off the alpha’s face. All of the teasing was unnecessary. He had already submitted entirely to Eren: a rare act in itself. What more did the alpha want from him? Was this all some sort of power play?

Awaiting a response, the alpha gave his dick a quick squeeze. “Right?”

Levi begrudgingly gave a nod. To hell with his dignity. At that point, he needed to come more than he needed air. He squirmed in Eren’s grasp, eager for more stimulation.

Eren was smug when he asked, “Well, what about this dick?”

Levi hesitated to answer, unsure of what response would get him the satisfaction he craved. Then suddenly Eren’s fingers were gone and Levi began to panic.

In a quick movement, Eren laid down on the bed and pulled the other man up onto his chest. He placed his cock between Levi’s legs. The head of his cock was flush against Levi’s asshole. All it would take was one little push and Levi would have his relief. He held Levi back when the omega attempted to push down on to his dick.

“You fucking asshole!” Levi thrashed in the alpha’s arms.

Eren smiled big and replied. “Come on baby, be honest.”

Levi let out a loud groan. Unbeknownst to Eren, the lack in stimulation gave Levi a chance to regain some of his composure. And since he was able to think more clearly, it was time to wrestle control away from the over confident alpha. He resolved to take Eren down a few notches, if not by force, then by tactic. The right words came to him quickly.

“Do you want to wait another year before I let you fuck again?” Levi threatened.

Then Eren's body went rigid and his eyes went wide. Of course, Levi would always have the upper hand. His grip went lax. The alpha didn’t question Levi’s ability to carry out his threat.

“Okay, okay…” Eren relented as he kissed Levi on the top of the head.

Levi folded his arms over his chest and pointed to the side of the bed. “There’s a box of condoms in the night stand.”

While Eren fetched the item, the omega kicked off the rest of his clothes. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt to center himself before their lovemaking resumed.

Eren fished through the drawer and pulled out the box of condoms. Brand new, it was tightly wrapped in cellophane. He inspected the box carefully. Finding no means of easily opening the box, Eren pressed his thumbs into its side. However, due to the elasticity of the cellophane, the wrapping remained unpunctured.

Eren struggled to puncture the wrapping for a few minutes. To say that Eren was irritated by the distraction would be an understatement. No matter how much he finessed the box, he simply could not break through its protective layer. He was on the verge of tearing the entire box apart when Levi held out his hand.

The omega spoke out, “Give it to me.”

A swipe from Levi's well manicured nails and the box was open, but it was too late. The distraction had effectively killed Eren’s boner.

Although Levi was disappointed by the setback, he appeared unphased by Eren’s soft dick. The omega simply patted the bed beside him and spoke out. “Come here.”

The alpha was quick to obey, laying beside his partner. What Eren needed was a nudge in the right direction. Levi positioned himself on his knees, ass up, and face down into the alpha’s crotch. The omega stared at the alpha's big limp cock intently. He picked it up and brought it to his lips, examining it thoughtfully before giving it a chaste kiss on the head.

Eren sat back, bewildered. He could hardly believe his eyes.

“Really?” The alpha questioned Levi’s purpose.

“Merry Christmas.” Levi replied in deadpan.

Eren blinked a few times before reality set in. He almost didn’t believe it. Levi Ackerman, the reigning pillow princess was going to suck his dick.

The omega casually lapped at the tip before he wrapped his lips around the head. Levi was by no means a blowjob expert. In fact, he had only attempted to suck cock once before. He had too many hang ups concerning cleanliness. The idea of putting his mouth on someone’s junk disgusted him. However, this was Eren’s dick and Eren was nothing if not special.

He stroked the length of Eren’s dick with both hands, while he sucked at the tip. His tongue massaged the underside of the penis as it popped in and out of his mouth.

While Levi dutifully sucked the alpha ran his hands through his hair. The endearing look in his eyes was almost too sweet for Levi to stomach.

He had to admit, it was exciting to feel the alpha’s dick harden in his mouth. Every time Eren groaned, he felt the tingle of arousal deep inside himself.

“Mmm… Feels good.” Eren’s positive response egged him on, encouraging him to take more of large cock into his mouth. Saliva leaked from his lips as he concentrated on pleasing Eren, bobbing his head to stimulate the alpha further.

He wondered what Eren’s tasted like. If it was anything like his scent, he could possibly tolerate the flavor. In that moment, the thought of Eren’s come in his mouth did not disgust him. In fact it was a turn on.

Everything was fine until it wasn’t. A slight movement triggered his gag reflex and quickly, he pulled off Eren’s dick, gasping.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked as he rubbed Levi’s back through his coughing fit.

Levi gave a nod once he was able. Wiping the spit away from his mouth, Levi concluded that the experience wasn’t disagreeable. Perhaps it was something they could try again in the future. In the meantime, Eren’s boner was back with a vengeance.

Once Levi had stabilized, Eren laid on his back. After putting on a condom, he called out to Levi, “Bring your ass over here.”

Then, Levi, on all fours, crawled up over the alpha’s body. With his hands firmly planted on Eren’s chest, Levi stared down at the other man. Eren’s expression mirrored his own needy state; his face was tinted pink and eyes were filled with desire.

Eren grabbed the base of his penis and gave it a little wave. “Come sit on it.”

Silently, Levi carried out the alpha’s request. He stood above Eren’s crotch on the balls of his feet and positioned himself over the cock. Then, after taking a deep breath and straightening his posture, Levi lowered himself onto Eren’s hard dick.

“Ahh…” Levi cried out as he slowly swallowed up Eren's penis. Stretched open, he just couldn’t take it. Tears forming on his lower lashes, the sensation left him over stimulated. His legs were shaking, struggling to keep his balance

Unsure if he could handle any more, He cried out, “Eren, it’s too much.”

Quickly, Eren's hands were on his hips and in one strong thrust; he was filled to the brim with cock.

Levi gasped and cried out, “Fuck!”

Eren’s grip was firm, keeping his dick deep inside. He enjoyed the sight before him; Levi, slick and beautiful crying over his cock. So lovely and sweet, pulsating around him. Looking up at the omega, he felt a surge of affection. The feeling was so intense, if the words didn’t escape him, they would eat him up from the inside.

“Levi...” Eren called out to the omega, “I love you.” He then pulled Levi into his arms and covered the omega’s forehead in kisses.

Levi could only whimper in response, still overwhelmed by Eren’s cock. Tears streamed down his cheeks as Eren carefully rolled them over. Then the alpha sat up and took hold of his legs. He steadied himself in order to give Levi a chance to acclimate, massaging Levi’s legs to distract the omega from his discomfort.

“I love you so much.” Eren spoke out quietly as he kissed the soft soles of Levi’s feet.

The omega turned his head in an attempt to avoid Eren’s loving gaze. His face was flushed red from more than just activity; all of the affection was too much for him to handle in that moment.

Then, when Levi’s breathing steadied, Eren slowly pulled out, just to snap back into Levi’s warmth.

“Aahhh…” Levi cried out as the alpha’s cock moved inside of him. The omega’s nails dug into his bedspread as Eren began to pump inside at a steady pace. The alpha grabbed the back of Levi’s knees and pinned them wide open onto the bed.

“Oh my god, Eren!” Levi screamed, “Ooooh…”

Eren fucked him with little regard for anything. His grip kept Levi stationary on the bed, forcing the omega to take the brunt of each thrust. He intently watched his cock slide in and out, while Levi’s dick bounced on his chest. The damp snug feel around his cock urged him to take everything Levi was offering him.

The headboard was loudly thwacking against the wall. Levi would have yelled at him to stop, if he wasn’t so distracted. The impact of each thrust had him disoriented, unable to see straight. It all felt so good. With every deep thrust, a jolt electricity shot through his brain. Soon, Levi felt his body tense up, a tell tale sign that he was close.

Levi’s disposition did not go unnoticed by the alpha. In response to the omega’s heightened state, Eren slammed his cock in harder. The alpha called out to his partner, “Do it, Levi. Come on.”

Shaking uncontrollably, Levi covered his mouth as he came. Then there was jizz everywhere and Levi was squeezing around him, wetter than ever.

“Ahh… Shit.” Eren groaned as he fucked Levi through his orgasm. The sensation of Levi gripping around his own shaft pushed Eren chase his own climax. There was a soft popping sound as Eren slammed his knot inside, stretching the omega open and wide.

Delirious, barely aware of anything beyond their labored breaths, Eren and Levi remained stationary. Then, once Eren’s sensibility returned to him, he reversed their positions for Levi’s comfort.

As Levi relaxed in the alpha’s arms, both his head and heart were filled with Eren. It was then that he came to a realization; he never wanted his partnership with Eren to end. Levi wasn’t one to be spontaneous, but the moment just felt right. There was only one thing that could make their union more complete: something he had denied himself for too long.

Levi let out a deep breath and spoke out, “Go on, do it.”

Eren lifted his head to give Levi his full attention.

“Do what?” Eren asked, puzzled by Levi’s request.

Levi tilted his head to the side, baring his neck to the alpha.

“Oh!” Eren exclaimed, realizing the meaning behind Levi’s gesture.

Eren paused for a moment to consider the omega’s request. He needed to be sure Levi had thought things through. Sure, he had always wanted to claim Levi as his own, but they had never had a serious conversation about permanently bonding. He had always thought Levi would be adverse to the idea. With a link between their minds, it would be impossible for the omega to hide behind his mask of indifference. Not to mention the act would mar his perfect skin.

“Uh… Are you sure?” Eren asked.

Levi grabbed Eren’s face with both of his hands and stared intently into the alpha’s eyes. Then, he replied with absolute certainty, “Yeah.”

Eren searched for any sign of hesitation in the omega’s gaze, however after studying Levi’s expression, the alpha knew without a doubt that Levi was sincere.

It only took a moment of reflection for Eren to conclude that he too wanted the bond. Perhaps it was too soon. Their relationship had only recently stabilized and there was no way of knowing for sure if the calm would last. Still, Eren had faith that their worst days were behind them.

“Okay.” Eren gave a nod as he replied.

Then, Levi tilted his head to the side and spoke out once more in a commanding tone. “Don’t make it ugly.”

Eren craned downwards towards the omega’s exposed neck. His heart began to race when reality sunk in. This was really going to happen. Levi had given him the go ahead to claim him for life. He kissed the prominent gland before he pressed his teeth into its tissue, slowly biting down as to not apply more pressure than necessary.

Levi let out a muffled moan as Eren’s teeth sunk into his neck. It was all so confusing. How something could something hurt so badly, but feel so good? His mind was fuzzy and hot.

For Eren, the feeling was also intense. It felt like his brain was too big for his head. It took all of his self control not to latch on and initiate round two. Pulling away, he inspected his handiwork. His eyes were glossy, overwhelmed by emotion. The mark was perfect in his eyes, small and symmetric.

Eren lapped at the neat bite fondly. There was no turning back; this was a commitment deeper than marriage. They would be putting up with each other’s bullshit for the rest of their lives and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wrapped his arms around the omega tightly and with a big smile proclaimed, “Now we’re one.”

Levi rolled his eyes at the alpha’s cheesy comment, but through the bond Eren could sense Levi was putting up a front. He was overjoyed knowing that Levi’s excitement mirrored his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/j_sorrie) for more information on updates and upcoming projects. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Eren was on a run through his neighborhood when he received a text from his publicist. The moment he felt the gentle vibrate from his pocket, he slowed to a jog and pulled out his phone. His notifications flashed with the start of Sasha’s text: a frown emoji followed by a link.

“What now?” He grumbled to himself as he slowed to a stop on the curb.

When it came to his publicist, no news was good news. Sasha knew he couldn’t be bothered with public speculation or bullshit that would likely blow over in a week’s time. It had to be serious.

In the presence of paparazzi, Eren learned to keep his head down and his hoodie on. After everything he had been through with the media, he was unwilling to give them more opportunities to exploit his family. 

Adopting Levi’s principles, he was confident that he had given them nothing worth reporting. There should have been no reason for Sasha to text him out of the blue, and yet here she was, contacting him early on a Monday morning. 

Eren let out a loud groan; he knew it couldn’t be good.

The url sent him straight to a post on the The Shade Room’s Instagram page. The post was a photo collage, titled ‘Eren’s Secret Mistress!’

Eren immediately felt sick to his stomach. Why did things always have to turn to shit? Glancing over the post, he recognized the alleged ‘mistress’ right away. It was the omega he had taken pictures with at the club in Oakland. The woman used the picture from that night and fake DMs as proof of their alleged relationship.

Without much pause, he shoved his phone into his pocket and sprinted home. It was a long shot, but he hoped that he could catch Levi before the omega had a chance to read the post. Their lives were finally on track; Eren couldn’t allow a lapse in judgment to jeopardize their progress. 

The moment he made it to his front door, he tugged his shoes off and threw his airpods onto the foyer table in the entryway. Eren then briskly walked through the house, scanning for the omega.

“Levi?” He called out.

When he made his way into the living room, Levi was sitting on the couch with his hands buried in his face. Eren knew then it was too late; he could taste Levi’s anger on the tip of his tongue  
He swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself for the worst. 

Slowly approaching the omega, Eren spoke out. “Levi, it’s not what it looks like.”

“I know.” Levi kept his hands buried in his face. He didn’t need the bond to tell him that Eren was being truthful. That wasn’t the problem. His frustration stemmed from Eren’s lack of common sense. He had warned the alpha time and time again that they were simply too famous to risk taking pictures with fans in public settings. The story was obviously fabricated, but it would give the paparazzi a great excuse to hone in on their personal life.

Eren sat beside the omega, taking Levi’s hand in his own. He felt awful knowing he was the source of Levi’s stress. Running his hands over the omega’s knuckles, he spoke quietly. “I’m sorry.” 

Levi gave his head a rough shake, hoping to release himself from his funk. He knew well his anger was unproductive. He reminded himself that Eren meant well. It wouldn’t be the last time Eren’s good intentions would be used against them. It came with the territory, after all.

Then, Levi took a deep breath and replied, “It’s okay.”

“I’ll be more careful in the future.” Eren spoke out as he wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulder. It was more for himself than for Levi. He was beyond grateful for the omega’s forgiveness and implicit understanding, however he was tired of being the weak link. He needed to get his shit together. Just because Levi could handle public scrutiny, didn’t mean that he should have to.

As Eren ran his hands through his hair, Levi got to thinking. There had to be some way they could use the setback to their advantage. Every negative story had to count for something: It was a strategy he had adopted early on in his career on social media. 

Levi carefully considered what he stood to gain from the scandalous story. If he was creative, he could use the media attention for anything. It was all a matter of striking while the iron was hot. Without a doubt, the story would directly affect his follower count. With more clout, it was simply a matter of how he chose to profit from their loss.

In his mind, he was stuck between promoting his clothing line or accepting more sponsorships for posts. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Wealth and influence were great, however there was one thing Levi considered a far better trade for his public embarrassment: justice. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Hange was bundled up in an obscenely large puffer jacket, wearing two pairs of socks on each foot. She set up a sleeping bag on the floor of her van and zipped herself in with her laptop. Her teeth were chattering loudly as she the studied surveillance footage on her screen, so loudly it almost made the audio on the footage indiscernible.

It was an unusually cold winter in Los Angeles and Hange had nowhere to stay; her savings were dipping dangerously low. The beta had not sold a story in months. If she wasn’t so stubborn, she would have packed up months ago. Pursuing Levi had become a fool’s errand. His new mansion was locked up like Fort Knox. All of the cracks in Levi’s security she had previously exploited in the past were now well reinforced. 

There was also the also the matter of the bench warrant out for her arrest. If Hange so much as got caught speeding, she would be thrown in jail.

Still, in spite of the growing challenges to her investigation, Hange was eager to press forward. There was a silver lining to all of the obstacles in her path: the value of reliable news on the couple had skyrocketed. All it would take was one good story to get back on her feet.

When she read the story on The Shade Room earlier in the week, Hange knew right away the story was manufactured. So many celebrities were getting caught up in fake cheating scandals. In the age of the internet it was too easy for fans to drum up fake drama. All it took was a picture with a famous person and fake DMs to create a story of infidelity and deception.

Levi’s response to the allegations was surprising to say the least. A few hours after the story leaked, Levi deleted all of the photos on his Instagram page that featured Eren. To make matters more confusing, the omega liked a few instagram posts featuring an attractive alpha actor on the cusp of fame and even went out of the way to follow him on Instagram and Twitter.

Twitter was a frenzied swarm of speculation. Like most of Levi’s fans, Hange just didn’t know what to make of Levi’s behavior. It just didn’t make sense. How could media savvy Levi Ackerman buy into such a blatantly false story? It was possible Levi sought to capitalize on the attention the story brought him. After all, he did have a new spring line coming out at the end of the month. However, she knew that Levi knew better; there were much more effective ways of monetizing his heightened public sway.

When Eren was discreetly moved out of their shared mansion the following day, Hange knew then that the gesture was not for show. The move was so carefully orchestrated, no other reporters took notice.

She was grinning ear to ear upon realizing Levi’s antics were more than just a publicity stunt. This was the scoop she had been waiting for. Finally her chance at redemption had come! The magazines would pay big bucks for photographs of Eren in a compromising position. Who knew? It was possible that the rift between the couple would cause a lapse in security. Perhaps she could finally get a clear photo of their baby! She needed this break. It wasn’t just about the money anymore; it was a matter of ego.

Immediately, she put a plan in motion to exploit any possible error in security. It hurt her pockets, but she booked a room for a night in Eren’s hotel. She used the access to discreetly place cameras all over the property and scope out security.

Housekeeping appeared lax. She knew from experience that if she was careful, she could sneak into Eren’s room when he was away at work. The beta was on cloud nine, scheming of ways to infiltrate Eren’s personal space. After months of being stuck in a stalemate, it finally felt like she was making progress. They had a few more dirty secrets in him, she just knew it!

As she braved through the bitter cold and stared at her laptop, Hange made a promise to herself: after she regained some of her pride back as an investigative journalist, it was time to move on to the next hot celebrity with a double life.

\------------------------------------------------------

Eren was a day or two out from calling it quits. Levi was so confident their plan would pan out, that the alpha’s discomfort was a small price to pay for the opportunity to catch their stalker in the act. However, Eren just didn’t see how all the pieces fit together. All Eren knew was that his room reeked of tobacco and that after a quick shower; the low placement of the showerhead had his neck aching. 

Many media outlets had speculated that he had moved out of his house, but no one knew where he was staying. He could say this with a degree of confidence because the hotel was on a long street in an isolated part of town. With no alleyways or parking structures nearby, it was impossible for paparazzi to conceal their presence.

As Eren rummaged through his suitcase for clothes, he talked himself down from putting a premature end to Levi’s plans. 

As much as he wished Levi would leave matters to the police, the omega’s plan was harmless. The damage to his reputation was inconsequential. If there was even a chance Levi’s plan could work, he could hunker down in the hotel for a week or two. Then suddenly, his phone rang.

“Yeah?” Eren answered quickly.

“It’s time.” Levi spoke out.

“Finally!” He yelled out before abruptly ending the call. Quickly, he threw on some shoes and a jacket outside. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he raced to the front of the hotel. 

Immediately, his attention was directed towards the dusty white van parked down the street. The flashing lights from the police and the sounds of confrontation made it hard to miss. The brunette looked disheveled as the police officers surrounded her. Soda cans fell out of the van’s opened door. From the look of everything, Eren guessed the brunette was being served with papers for the restraining order. They had yet to arrest her.

Eren smiled as he pulled out his phone. He couldn’t wait to call Levi back and tell him that everything had gone according to their plan. They could finally rest easy knowing the deranged reporter was apprehended. 

Then a familiar neon green Lamborghini pulled up to the curb.

Levi stepped out into the street in an outfit so bright, Eren had to squint to catch the details. The omega was wearing tiny tube top and biker shorts with a large oversized puffer jacket over his skimpy outfit. Everything including his wig matched the car.

Eren was only momentarily distracted by the omega before he realized the precarious situation Levi had put himself in. He was out in the open alone on a public street. Paying no mind to the possibility of danger, Levi sat on the hood of the car and pulled out his phone.

Eren ran to the omega’s side, scanning the periphery for reporters. “What the hell are you doing!?” 

Levi shot him a look of indifference, unaffected by the alpha’s distress. He then continued to fuss with his hair, using his front facing camera as a mirror.

“You’re not safe out here.” Eren grabbed Levi firmly by the arm.

“Wait.” Levi pulled away and spoke out “I want to see the sorry look on her face.”

Of course Levi, the self-proclaimed king of instagram, wanted a picture. Eren carefully surveyed their surroundings as the omega applied lip-gloss and swiped through his filters. The coast was clear, but he was still filled with anxiety. 

When he realized he could shove Levi into the car at a moment’s notice, Eren stepped out of the Levi’s photo frame. The scenario was obnoxious, but he understood the omega’s feelings. After everything Hange had put the Levi through, he deserved his petty moment.

Right when the police officer pushed Hange down against the hood of his car to cuff her, Levi snapped a selfie. He angled the camera perfectly to capture his look, his lambo, and the arrest.

\------------------------------------------------------

Levi’s post on Instagram was a hot topic for months after the arrest. Between the mysterious person apprehended in the background and Levi’s new claiming mark, the photo had everyone talking. His fans were relieved to know that he and Eren were going strong and everyone was dying to know who exactly had enacted Levi’s wrath.

The public had no clue who was being arrested, however the warning was clear to the Los Angeles paparazzi. Word spread quickly throughout the small community that Levi and Eren were responsible for the notorious Hange‘s arrest. The beta was a legend in her field of work.  
If she could be busted, then no one was safe from retaliation. Many reporters backed off; the money just wasn’t worth the potential trouble.

In spite of the generous plea deal, Hange claimed innocence.

The trial was drawn out and exhausting. Still, day in and day out, Levi had somehow found the time out of his busy schedule to attend the trial with his entourage. Levi found gratification in watching Hange and her defense team squirm. The prosecution didn’t cut corners. They found plenty of concrete evidence linking Hange to her alleged crimes. 

Finally, after weeks of testimony and deliberation, the brunette was tried and found guilty in the court of law. The result left the omega satisfied. Once the verdict was read, Levi just knew he didn’t have it in him to file a civil suit. In a way, the trial’s conclusion marked the end of a turbulent era in his life. He was ready to wash his hands of the drama and move on.

In the spirit of commemorating the occasion, Levi decided to make a day out of Hange’s sentencing date. He had both Eren and his friends flown in from all over to give their moral support. Everyone close to them was eager to watch the woman get what she deserved, so it made sense to Levi for them all to share the moment together.

On the day of sentencing, Levi walked into the courtroom dressed head to toe in Chanel. It wouldn’t have been right if Levi didn’t take the opportunity to dress up. His look was minimalist and quite conservative, but it somehow fit his aesthetic. 

He had his stylist prepare a corresponding outfit for Eren and of course, Eren refused to wear it, opting for a more traditional suit. This wasn’t an award show. He needed everyone including the judge to know that he took things seriously. Nothing was set in stone; there was still a chance that the judge could give Hange a light sentence.

The courtroom filled with whispers when Hange entered the room wearing an orange prison uniform. Although their entourage took up most of the space in the gallery, there were a few reporters present.

“What do you want to do after this shit show?” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear as the bailiff escorted Hange to her seat, “I was thinking we could take everyone out to lunch.”

Levi replied quietly, “Let’s get married.”

“Huh?” Eren’s face went blank. What the hell had gotten into Levi? First the impromptu marking, now this?

“Everyone we care about is already here.” Levi continued, his tone unchanged, “Might as well kill two birds with one stone.”

“Don’t you want to have a big celebration?” Eren asked, still unsure of how to process Levi’s sudden proposition. 

Levi responded under his breath, “Will you let me sell the rights to our wedding photos?”

“Hell no.” spoke out firmly, his voice too loud for the quiet courtroom. A few heads turned in his direction, including the judge, leaving Eren beyond embarrassed.

After a moment, when it appeared as if everyone’s attention was diverted, Levi continued. “Well, then what’s the point?” 

“Shouldn’t we at least have a prenup?” Eren asked back.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Levi smirked, “I know you won’t go after my money.”

As the judge gave her closing notes on the case, Eren carefully contemplated Levi’s offer. He couldn’t just pass up the chance to solidify their bond in the eyes of the law. This was something he had wanted since he was an 18-year-old kid, sneaking into the bar where Levi worked.

However, as much as he wanted to marry Levi, the timing just didn’t sit right for him. It was tempting, but he didn’t want his memories of marriage to be weirdly tied in with bad memories from the criminal case.

When the judge issued her sentence, Levi was quick to comment, “Five years? Damn.”

After a few moments had passed and Hange was ushered away, Levi placed a hand on Eren’s thigh. “Well?” 

Although Levi appeared indifferent, Eren could feel the omega’s nerves through their link. The alpha took Levi’s hand and smiled. “Let’s just pick up the license. We’ll do something small later.”

Levi rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. In typical Levi fashion, he replied with attitude, “Fine then, I didn’t want to marry you in that ugly suit anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading my story! It's been a blast and I really can't believe that Double Tap That has come to an end. 
> 
> I really want to say thank you to anyone who has taken the time to leave a comment. The support I have received throughout the process of writing this story has been amazing. It feels so good knowing that a story I wrote simply to entertain myself has provided so many other people with enjoyment. I don't think I would have put so much energy into the project if it wasn't for all the great feedback you all have given me. 
> 
> If anyone is interested, feel free to check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/j_sorrie) for more information on upcoming projects. Again, thanks so much for reading my story and have a wonderful day. :)


End file.
